L'élémentale
by brisingr77
Summary: La septième année à Poudlard d'une jeune fille pas tout à fait ordinaire.
1. prologue

L'élémentale.

**Prologue.**

Bonjour je m'appelle Kyra Pegasus. J'ai dix-sept ans, je mesure un mètre soixante, je suis plutôt mince et j'ai de très longs cheveux châtain clair et des yeux vert émeraude. D'après ma famille cela fait de moi une jolie jeune fille et je vais bien devoir finir par les croire car tous mes amis me le disent aussi. Changeons de sujet, c'est les vacances d'été, je viens de finir mes examens de sixième année et ma scolarité à l'Institut de Salem en tant qu'élève étrangère. Donc pour ma septième et dernière année d'étude, je retourne à Poudlard où je vais pouvoir retrouver mes amies Lily Evans, Emma Monroe et Kate Duciel ainsi que Kyle Messer mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance et sans oublier bien sûr le groupe des Maraudeurs constitué de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Mais pour l'instant, je suis dans mon dortoir en train d'essayer de me réveiller quand mon chat Deloi, un européen brun tigré vient se lover contre mon ventre en ronronnant bruyamment.

- D'accord Deloi, je me lève. Debout les filles ou on n'aura jamais le temps de finir nos valises !

Comme elles ne répondent pas je décide d'aller sous la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard je sors de la salle de bain, un léger vent chaud agitant mes cheveux pour les sécher. Les filles étant encore couchées, je décide de les réveiller à ma façon. Je tends les mains vers elles et un jet d'eau froide s'en échappe, inondant leurs lits. Je me dirige ensuite vers la sortie en ignorant leurs exclamations indignées pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je viens juste de finir de me servir lorsque Emily et Sarah entrent dans la salle encore en pyjama et trempées de la tête aux pieds. Elles regardent dans la salle et quand elles me voient, elles hurlent en chœur :

- Kyra Pegasus ! Comment as-tu pu oser ?

Résultat, tous les élèves de l'Institut les dévisagent et explosent de rire, moi la première malgré le fait que j'essaye de me retenir. Comme elles ont l'air de m'en vouloir "légèrement", je me lève et me dirige vers elles pour les faire sortir de la salle.

- Vous auriez peut être dû vous habiller avant de venir me hurler dessus.

- C'est ta faute ! s'écrie Emily.

- T'avais pas à nous réveiller comme ça ! ajoute Sarah.

- Ah, parce que les fois où c'est vous qui me réveillez comme ça, c'est normal ? Et puis vous aviez qu'à pas vous rendormir quand le réveil a sonné ! réplique-je, à moitié morte de rire.

- Mouais, marmonnent-elles.

- Vous devriez aller vous sécher et vous changer avant de tomber malades et d'alimenter encore plus les ragots de l'Institut.

Je me retrouve soudain face à deux tomates bien mûres mais elles disparaissent rapidement hors de ma vue dans une course effrénée les menant droit à notre dortoir. Une demi-heure plus tard elles réapparaissent dans la salle de réception, lavées, séchées et habillées mais encore quelque peu honteuses de leur précédente apparition.

Pendant tout le petit déjeuner, une bonne partie des élèves de l'Institut vient me dire au revoir et bonne chance pour ma dernière année d'étude. Après le petit déjeuner, les filles et moi remontons dans notre dortoir pour vérifier que nous n'avons rien oublié puis nous nous rendons dans la salle des cheminées avec nos bagages et nos animaux et c'est là que nous nous disons au revoir :

- Au revoir Kyra ! Tu vas me manquer ! On s'écrira pour garder le contact hein ? On se verra pendant les vacances ? Me questionne Emily à toute vitesse sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ! Oui on s'écrira et oui on se verra pendant les vacances, comme ça je pourrais peut être vous présenter mes amis de Poudlard ; lui réponds-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- A moi aussi tu vas me manquer ! On s'écrira et on se verra aussi je suppose, ajoute Sarah en se joignant à notre étreinte.

- Mais oui, je vous inviterai en même temps sinon ça serait pas pareil ! je lui réplique en la serrant à son tour dans mes bras. Désolée, mais c'est mon tour. Au revoir les filles ! Je vous adore !

- Au revoir Kyra ! Nous aussi on t'adore !

Et sur ces aux revoir, je pénètre dans la cheminée et prononce en jetant la poudre de cheminette " Salem, Ministère de la magie." De là, je prends un portoloin qui me ramène à Londres puis je prends le Magicobus pour rentrer au ranch où mon père ; un moldu tout comme ma mère ; et mon petit frère m'attendent.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un : correspondance et rendez-vous.**

Je suis tranquillement assisse sur le rebord de ma fenêtre à regarder les chevaux du ranch. Le tableau est magnifique, quelques nuages de beau temps rosissent sous les rayons du soleil couchant, créant ainsi de magnifiques reflets sur les robes lustrées des chevaux et agrandissant leurs ombres. Soudain, un point noir dans le ciel retient mon attention, il se rapproche rapidement vers la maison et prend peu à peu la forme d'une chouette grise que je finis par reconnaître comme étant Vindr, la chouette de Sirius. C'est moi qui lui aie donné son nom, son propriétaire n'ayant aucune idée. Vindr veut dire air alors, pour un oiseau, c'est plutôt adapté ! Mais bon pendant ce bref plongeon dans mes souvenirs, Vindr s'est posée sur mon épaule et me tend la lettre qu'elle tient dans son bec. Je l'attrape donc et caresse Vindr avant qu'elle n'aille se poser sur le haut de mon armoire. Je souris à cette réaction qui me signifie clairement que Sirius lui a demandé de ne pas repartir sans ma réponse puis j'ouvre la lettre.

« Salut Kyra,

C'est Sirius mais tu l'as sûrement déjà deviné comme c'est Vindr le messager. Je voulais savoir si tu es rentrée en Angleterre, après tout ça fait une semaine que les cours sont terminés. Jeudi prochain, on s'est donné rendez-vous avec James et Remus sur le chemin de Traverse. Ce serait bien si tu venais. En plus Lily, Emma, Kate et Kyle seront sûrement là. C'est James qui a choisi la date et avec lui ce n'est jamais anodin. Mais je suis stupide, les filles et Kyle ont déjà dû t'écrire pour te donner rendez-vous. Pour l'instant j'ai plus rien à te dire. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Réponds vite !

Je t'adore.

Sirius.

PS : Rendez-vous à dix heures au Chaudron Baveur. »

Je souris à ce que Sirius a écrit et vais immédiatement m'installer à mon bureau pour lui répondre.

« Salut Sirius,

Ça fait une semaine que je suis rentrée en Angleterre et je serais ravie de vous retrouver sur le chemin de Traverse, jeudi prochain. J'ai hâte de vous revoir tous ! Comment se passe ta vie chez les Potter ? Enfin ça tu me le diras quand on se verra.

A jeudi, dix heures, au Chaudron Baveur.

Kyra.

Au fait, ça vous dérange si j'invite des amies de l'Institut de Salem ?

Et oui, tu es stupide car, en effet, les filles m'ont donné rendez-vous et c'est bien ce jour là. Je me demande comment James l'a su. »

Je glisse ma lettre dans une enveloppe et la cachette puis je la tends à Vindr qui la prend dans son bec et s'envole. Ensuite je me rassois à mon bureau pour écrire à Emily et Sarah que je les invite la semaine suivante.

* * *

Mon réveil sonne m'indiquant qu'il est neuf heures et que je dois me lever et réveiller Emily et Sarah le plus vite possible si je ne veux pas que l'on soit en retard à notre rendez-vous sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Debout tout le monde et cette fois-ci interdiction de ne pas m'écouter ! Ok ?

- Ouais ouais, c'est bon, ça va, on a entendu le réveil ! marmonnent-elles.

- Alors aidez-le à remplir sa fonction en vous levant. Tout de suite !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je file sous la douche après avoir augmenté le volume du réveil, emportant avec moi la tenue que les filles m'ont offerte : un pantacourt blanc et un haut bleu gris légèrement décolleté et s'arrêtant au-dessus du nombril. Je me coiffe d'une queue de cheval haute en laissant quelques mèches rebelles encadrer mon visage puis je sors de la salle de bain et tombe nez à nez avec Sarah qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

- La salle de bain est libre, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai compris, me répond-elle en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Mily ! Viens voir notre petite Kyra ! Elle est ultra cute !

- Kawai ! T'es trop cute Kyra ! Tourne ! m'ordonne Emily. Depuis quand t'es tatouée ?

A ces mots, je me fige, je ne leur aie jamais dévoilé ce détail, d'habitude je fais en sorte de cacher cette marque qui caractérise les élémentaux les plus puissants, comme moi. Le tatouage dont elle parle est situé au creux de mes reins et il représente un loup en train de courir entouré des quatre symboles des éléments, l'air au dessus, le feu et l'eau de chaque côté et la terre en dessous. Ces quatre symboles sont également représentés autour de mon nombril. Maintenant, j'ai plus que trois solutions : soit je leur dis la vérité qui est que je n'avais pas assez confiance en elles, soit je leur mens sur toute la ligne, soit je fais un mixe des deux.

- Hum. C'est une marque de naissance que tous les élémentaux ont mais je pensais pas que c'était important.

- Bien sûr que si. Si tu la dévoilais plus souvent t'aurais tous les garçons à tes pieds !

- C'est justement pour éviter ça, contrairement à toi, moi je suis pas intéressée. (Et ça évitera qu'un mage noir ne s'en prenne à moi et à mes proches).

- Quel gâchis ! Enfin comme ça, ça en fait plus pour moi !

- Pour nous Sarah ! Pour nous.

Pendant qu'elles continuent à se chamailler, je jette un œil à la pendule et m'aperçoit qu'il est déjà neuf heures vingt.

- Stop ! Filez vous préparer ou je pars sans vous parce que moi je suis prête et il est hors de question que je sois en retard.

- Y a un garçon derrière ça.

- Oui je pense aussi. Et une fille se doit d'être en retard pour le faire languir.

- Mouais si vous le dites, mais comme y a pas de garçon on arrivera à l'heure.

Je les laisse en plan pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant qu'elles arrivent.

* * *

- Kyra, tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plait ?

- Oui papa bien sûr.

- Tu peux amener ton petit frère avec toi ? J'ai rendez-vous chez le juge pour les conditions de ta garde avec ta mère.

- D'accord, y a pas de problème.

- Merci ma puce.

- De rien.

Et finalement, après avoir transplané, on se retrouve dans l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur à dix heures piles.

* * *

A peine arrivée dans la salle, mon regard est attiré par un attroupement de filles qui piaillent et montrent quelque chose de l'autre côté de la pièce. Comme je reconnais sur leurs capes les insignes de Poudlard, je décide de regarder ce qui les fascine tant. Je me tourne donc vers le bar et vois un jeune homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, plutôt musclé avec des cheveux noirs. Il est nonchalamment accoudé au bar et en grande discussion avec deux autres jeunes hommes. L'un est grand, des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et j'aperçois malgré la distance des yeux couleur chocolat. Le dernier est légèrement plus petit que les deux autres, des cheveux blonds cendrés et apparemment, il est en train de se moquer de ses deux amis.

- Les Maraudeurs, j'aurais dû m'en douter, murmure-je pour moi-même un sourire étirant mes lèvres. Sirius !

Je vois mes amies sursauter et la majorité des personnes présentes se retourner vers moi, dont le fameux groupe de jeunes filles, mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est le jeune homme accoudé au bar qui se retourne vers moi et le grand sourire qui apparaît sur son visage.

- Kyra !

- Et y a pas de garçon qu'elle nous dit, disent mes amies en chœur.

Je me mets à courir zigzagant entre les tables pour finir par me jeter dans ses bras tendus. Il me serre contre lui tout en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu m'as manquée Kyra, chuchote-t-il.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, lui réponds-je avant de me défaire de son étreinte et de me tourner vers les deux autres garçons. James, Remus, je suis contente de vous revoir ! Vous allez bien ? demande-je tout en leur faisant la bise.

- Ça va très bien, me répond Remus. Enfin si on oublie que mes petits problèmes de fourrure sont pour la fin de la semaine, ajoute-t-il quelques tons plus bas avec un sourire désabusé.

- Mouais, ça peut aller, marmonne James.

- Oh toi, t'es en manque d'une certaine jeune fille prénommée Lily.

- Tu peux pas savoir combien. Il arrête pas de me bassiner avec ça, Lily par ci, Lily par là, j'en viens à regretter d'avoir emménagé chez lui. Tu te rends compte ? me répond Sirius à la place de James.

- Hum hum, Kyra tu nous présentes, s'il te plaît ?

- Ah oui, désolée. Les garçons, je vous présente Emily et Sarah et Hiroki que tu connais déjà Sirius. Les filles, je vous présente Sirinouchet, Jamesie et Mumus.

- Kyra ! s'offusquent deux voix en chœur.

- Kyranette ? Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ?

- Sûrement autant de fois que moi avec Kyranette, Sirius. Donc je recommence puisque ces messieurs râlent. Les filles je vous présente Sirius, James et Remus.

- Salut bonhomme, ça va ? demande Sirius à mon petit frère.

- Ouais, j'adore accompagner Kyra sur le chemin de traverse.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend Lily bien sûr ! s'exclame James.

- Elle arrive que cet après midi à quatorze heures avec Emma et Kate.

- Et Kyle ?

- Aucune idée. Je sais même pas s'il vient. Au fait, où est Peter ?

- En vacances avec sa grand-mère donc on le verra pas, me répond Sirius avec un léger sourire de réconfort.

Alors que je lui souris à mon tour, je le vois lever la tête et fixer un point au dessus de mon épaule. Au même moment, je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches et glisser jusqu'à mon ventre me serrant contre le corps de leur propriétaire.

- Salut Kyle, dis-je tout en penchant ma tête en arrière pour frotter ma joue contre celle du jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus.

- Salut Kyra, comment tu m'as reconnu ? Et tu sais que si les regards pouvaient tuer, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Je t'ai reconnu parce que tu es le seul mec à qui Sirius laisserait faire ce que tu es en train de faire sans lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Et pourquoi je serais morte ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il y a les groupies des Maraudeurs dans le bar et que justement tu traînes avec eux donc…

- Ok. Maintenant que tu es là on peut peut-être bouger.

- On va chez Zonko ! s'écrient en cœur James et Sirius.

- Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit Emily tandis que Sarah et Remus hochent la tête pour signifier leur accord.

- J'ai un livre à acheter et j'aimerais me dépêcher avant qu'il soit en rupture de stock mais allez-y j'en ai pas pour longtemps et puis Zonko moi ça m'intéresse pas trop.

- Je t'accompagne, annonce-je à Kyle.

- Oh, te sens pas obligée, je suis un grand garçon, je vais pas me perdre.

- [désespérant]. Kyle, j'ai dit que je t'accompagnais, un point c'est tout.

- Bon d'accord, allez, on y va.

- Sirius tu peux te charger d'Hiroki s'il te plaît ?

- Avec plaisir.

Nous sortons dans l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur puis pénétrons sur le chemin de Traverse où nous nous séparons. Une fois que les autres se sont assez éloignés, je me tourne vers Kyle et lui demande :

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, me répond-il en prenant un air innocent.

- Oh, s'il te plaît Kyle, me prends pas pour une idiote. "J'ai un livre à acheter mais allez-y" ça c'est notre code pour se dire qu'on veut se parler en privé et "je vais pas me perdre" ça c'est pour dire que c'est urgent et qu'on sait plus où on en est ! Donc… je repose la question : de quoi tu veux parler qui est si urgent ?

- Emma.

- …

- …

- Quoi Emma ? Notre Emma ?

- … (hochement de tête de la part de Kyle).

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive avec Emma ? Et je te préviens tout de suite t'as intérêt à être un peu plus loquace parce que je suis pas devin.

- Et bien_

- Ah ! Et aussi, tu es un piètre menteur donc n'essaie même pas. Tu peux y aller, quoi que tu dises, j'emporterais ton secret dans la tombe, lui promis-je faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Alors que t'a fait la "méchante" Emma ?

- Rien du tout, c'est que… je sais pas comment l'expliquer… pas même à moi. On est amis depuis notre première année à Poudlard et maintenant, c'est plus comme avant…

- Depuis quand votre relation a changé et comment ?

- Depuis le bal de la saint valentin. Au début ça changeait pas vraiment puis avec le temps c'était plus du tout pareil. C'est bizarre, on est plus proches, tout en étant plus éloignés, les regards échangés, les gestes, surtout ceux comme tout à l'heure, c'est plus pareil, plus intense, plus gênés aussi. C'est…bizarre. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux d'elle. Non, en fait, j'en suis sûr. Mais je sais pas si c'est réciproque.

- En fait, tu veux que je mène mon enquête pour savoir si Emma est amoureuse de toi et te le dire pour que tu te décides à tenter ta chance.

- Exactement, après tout, tu le fais bien pour James, alors_

- Alors tu t'es dit, moi aussi je vais lui demander ! m'exclame-je l'air faussement fâché. Je crois que je vais ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, ajoute-je avec un clin d'œil. Allez, maintenant faut qu'on trouve un livre à acheter, et de préférence un livre intéressant.

- Il faudrait qu'on change nos codes pour faire en sorte de pas avoir à dépenser d'argent quand on veut se parler en privé.

- Oui mais on verra ça à la fin de l'année parce qu'à Poudlard ça marche avec la bibliothèque.

Kyle et moi nous nous regardons et explosons de rire. Nous rentrons dans Fleury et Bott et déambulons entre les rayons à la recherche d'un livre.

- Oh je suis sûre qu'il va t'intéresser celui là, Kyle, "Comment savoir si votre amour est réciproque, toutes les réponses à vos questions : véritaserum, legilimancie,_

- C'est bon, ça va, arrête de te foutres de moi.

- Mais j'aime bien te charrier moi, c'est ma manière de te montrer que je t'aime.

- Mouais, me répond Kyle sceptique. Tu ferais mieux de dire ça à Sirius je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De rien. Tiens celui là a l'air très bien "Les mille et une manières de soigner une licorne", tu suis bien le cours de soin aux créatures magiques cette année ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Bah, je vais te l'acheter. Toi qui adore les animaux et en prendre soin, ça devrait t'intéresser.

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse mais t'es sûr de pas vouloir prendre l'autre pour connaître les sentiments d'Emma ?

- Mais je vais les connaître, me répond-il en prenant le livre de mes mains et en le replaçant sur l'étagère. Et tu vas m'y aider, continue-t-il en me poussant vers la caisse.

- Deux gallions s'il vous plaît.

- Voilà, allez, on va retrouver les autres mais avant promet moi de m'aider avec …

- Mais oui je vais t'aider ! Je suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien.

- Kyra !

- Fuuuh ! Parole de scout ! dis-je tout en faisant le signe avec ma main.

Nous allons ensuite rejoindre les autres chez Zonko et de là nous allons au magasin de Quidditch, étape obligée avec trois joueurs dans le groupe, James poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Sirius batteur et Kyle attrapeur.

* * *

- Qui veut une glace ? demande Sirius.

- Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! répond mon petit frère en sautillant de joie.

- Qui d'autre ?

Je lève la main suivie de près par les autres.

- Ok. J'aurais pas assez de mains pour ramener toutes les glaces.

- Je t'accompagne. Tu viens Hiroki ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii !

Sirius et moi nous dirigeons donc vers Florian Fortarôme pour acheter les glaces.

* * *

- A ton avis James, quand va-t-il se décider à lui dire ?

- J'en aie aucune idée Remus. C'est déjà bien qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

- Oui enfin il a quand même fallu qu'elle parte un an aux Etats-Unis pour qu'il s'en rende compte, ajoute Kyle.

- Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. Vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, demandent Sarah et Emily qui n'ont pas entendu la conversation des garçons.

- Non, y a rien. Ils sont juste amis, leur répond Kyle, puis à voix basse aux garçons. Je veux pas qu'elles embêtent Kyra avec ça parce que je doute qu'elles la connaissent aussi bien que nous et les filles.

- Tout a fait d'accord.

* * *

Du côté de Sirius et Kyra.

- Quel parfum Hiroki ? demande Sirius.

- Vanille, chocolat.

- Et pour tes amies Kyra ?

- Deux vanille, fraise.

- Ok.

- Dis Sirius, tu demandes pas à grande sœur pour le parfum ?

- C'est pas la peine, je sais déjà ce qu'elle veut.

- Ah oui Sirius ? Et c'est quoi ? demande-je avec un sourire.

- Double vanille. C'est ton parfum préféré.

- C'est bien, t'as pas oublié. Mais ça fait un an qu'on s'est pas vu j'aurais pu détester ça maintenant.

- Tu sentirais pas la vanille si tu n'aimais plus.

- Mais comment tu sais ?

- Je l'ai senti tout à l'heure quand on s'est dit bonjour.

- Ce sera quoi monsieur ?

- Deux vanille fraise ; trois chocolat menthe ; deux double vanille et une vanille chocolat.

- Ça vous fera trois mornilles et cinq noises.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- Et voilà.

- Merci. Vous pouvez m'aider tous les deux ?

- Une seconde.

- Qu'est ce que_ Mais tu l'amènes toujours avec toi !

- Oui. Souris pour la photo.

Après avoir pris les glaces nous rejoignons les autres qui nous accueillent avec joie car avec la chaleur qu'il fait, ces glaces sont les bienvenues. La matinée file à toute allure et peu après quatorze heures j'aperçois enfin la chevelure rousse flamboyante de Lily.

- Lily ! On est là !

- Kyra !

Je suis vite assaillie par une tornade rousse et juste après se joignent à cette étreinte deux autres jeunes filles l'une blonde aux yeux bleus et l'autre aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes. Toutes trois de la même taille que moi.

- Les filles, croyez-moi, je suis ravie de vous revoir mais j'aimerais pouvoir respirer parce que là vous m'étouffez. Heu, au secours, quelqu'un, à l'aide, Sirius !

- J'arrive à ta rescousse princesse, par contre, pour le blanc destrier j'ai beau chercher, je le trouve pas.

- Peu après, je sens avec plaisir l'air pénétrer de nouveau dans mes poumons. C'est qu'elles ont vraiment failli m'étouffer !

- Merci Sirius… Oh fait, la prochaine fois que tu viens au ranch je t'interdis d'aller dans la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Attends, je cite "princesse" et "blanc destrier", ça te rappelle rien ?

- Rien du tout, me répond-il avec toute l'innocence du monde dans ses yeux bleu-gris.

- C'est ça, bien_

- Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici Kyra ? T'étais au courant ?

- (Devinez qui vient de crier) Lilounette, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Oui, moi aussi, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Et ne te défiles pas !

- C'est simple, James est mon AMI et ça fait LONGTEMPS que je l'ai pas vu, donc je l'ai invité.

- T'aurais pu me prévenir.

- Pour que tu viennes pas ? Hors de question ! Et maintenant sois gentille et dis bonjour aux garçons.

Sur ces paroles, je me tourne vers les garçons et vois James avec une expression triste sur le visage qui s'apprête à partir. Je regarde Sirius qui hoche simplement la tête et me tend la main tout en commençant à s'éloigner pour suivre James.

- Tu peux être contente Lily. Bravo. Tu me déçois.

Je lui jette un regard noir avant de rejoindre Sirius et nous suivons tous les deux James.

- Corny, attends-nous.

- Je veux être seul !

- Hors de question que tu rumines de sombres pensées !

- Elle t'aime James, mais elle a peur de ton ancienne réputation de Don Juan, et en plus elle est un peu trop fière pour son propre bien.

- Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle m'aime ? Elle clame haut et fort qu'elle me déteste à tout le monde y compris ses amis et même quand vous êtes qu'entre vous. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit.

- Oui mais je le sais, tout comme je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu as toujours été sincère quand tu le lui disais, bien que très maladroit. Et tout comme je sais qu'en ce moment, tu es triste à mourir, que tu te sens perdu, que tu sais très bien que j'ai raison même si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de douter, ce que je comprends parfaitement au vu de l'attitude de Lily. C'est bon ou je continue ?

- Foutue empathie, grommelle James.

- Peut-être mais avoue qu'elle t'a beaucoup servi jusqu'ici, réplique Sirius goguenard. Alors dit merci à Kyra.

- Merci.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Un peu oui. Si je l'ignore le reste de la journée y aura aucun problème et mon moral va remonter en flèche après tout je suis avec tous mes amis. Et puis avec vous deux c'est pas compliqué. Sirius pour faire rire et toi pour réfléchir posément, c'est l'idéal. Vous faites un bon duo, vous devriez vous mettre ensemble.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? D'abord Kyle, après toi, dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est pas encore prévu au programme mais un jour peut être, déclare quant à lui Sirius.

Il me regarde et m'adresse un sourire charmeur qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel avant de m'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres. Les garçons me rattrapent rapidement et je finis le chemin bras dessus, bras dessous avec James. Quand Lily nous voit arriver, une vague de jalousie m'atteint et j'éclate de rire.

- Ça y est, on est bon pour appeler St-Mangouste.

- Je vais très bien Sirius. Je viens juste de m'apercevoir que, en plus d'aimer James, Lily est jalouse de TOUTES les filles qui l'approchent de trop près. Et on dit que la jalousie est une preuve d'amour.

- Pourquoi elle est jalouse ma Lily ?

- James, ouvre les yeux ! Même si pour toi et moi ce n'est qu'une attitude fraternelle pour Lily c'est tout autre chose.

- Ok…Elle est jalouse… Mais c'est génial ! s'exclame James en me faisant tournoyer.

- Aaaaaah ! Stop ! Arrête, elle va être encore plus jalouse et je vais être malade.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je vous aimais toi et ta foutue empathie ?

- Non d'habitude c'est plutôt le contraire.

- Faudra que je pense à te le dire plus souvent alors.

- Si tu veux, dis-je avant de courir vers les filles pour finir en serrant Lily dans mes bras pour lui murmurer. Tu sais que ta jalousie est perceptible à quinze mètres à la ronde ?

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, me répond-elle en rougissant.

Le reste de la journée se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

La veille de la rentrée est un jour de visite chez ma mère. Mon réveil se met à sonner me faisant sursauter.

- Mmh, pas envie de me lever, marmonne-je en l'éteignant.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre laissant passer une ombre et juste après quelqu'un me saute dessus en hurlant.

- Debout Kyra ! On doit aller chez maman aujourd'hui ! Dépêche-toi !

- Raaah ! Hiroki ! Sale chi_

- Kyra debout sinon vous allez être en retard, me dit mon père en passant la tête dans la chambre.

- C'est bon, j'me lève mais enlève-moi cette sangsue d'abord.

- Eh ! Je suis pas une sangsue ! s'offusque mon petit frère.

- Papa ? Tu m'aides ou pas ?

- Oui j'arrive, répond-il en dissimulant tant bien que mal son fou rire.

Après m'avoir débarrassée d'Hiroki, il file préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que je prends ma douche et m'habille.

* * *

- Hiroki, je suis prête, maintenant c'est toi qui vas nous mettre en retard !

- Je trouve pas ma deuxième chaussure !

- Et ça t'étonnes ? demande-je en m'appuyant sur le chambranle de sa porte. T'as vu l'état de ta chambre ? C'est un vrai foutoir ! [ne vous inquiétez pas j'adore mon frère mais lui et moi on n'arrête pas de se taquiner.]

- Oh tu peux parler, s'offusque-t-il.

- Moi je retrouve toujours mes affaires contrai_

- Trouvée ! Allez on y va !

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre vers la voiture avec un grand sourire.

Une heure plus tard, papa s'arrête devant la porte d'un immeuble où une femme d'une quarantaine d'années nous attend. Il me lance un regard d'encouragement auquel je réponds par un faible sourire.

- Courage et bonne chance.

- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin.

- Maman !

- Hiroki ! Mon bébé, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

- Mère.

- Oh. Bonjour Kyra. C'est vrai que tu es là aussi.

- Et oui. Tu viens Hiroki ? On rentre, il va bientôt se mettre à pleuvoir.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Regarde le ciel. Tu vois ces gros nuages gris, très bas dans le ciel ?

- Oui.

- Ce sont des nuages de pluie et le vent les amène vers nous.

- Alors rentrons vite j'ai pas envie d'être malade.

- Oui moi non plus.

Il plut en effet toute la journée et Hiroki et moi avons dû jouer dans le petit appartement de notre mère. La journée s'est plutôt bien passée s'y on oublie la dispute qui a eu lieu entre ma mère et moi après qu'elle m'ait une fois de plus fait comprendre que je la répugnais.

- Sale sorcière ! Comment peux-tu encore oser venir chez moi ?

- Parce que tu exiges ma présence à chaque fois pour que je m'énerve et que sur un coup de tête je ne vienne plus. Comme ça tu donneras moins de ta formidable fortune à papa. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, la procédure est engagée et tu ne pourras rien faire. Le juge a accepté que j'arrête de venir te voir et pour ne plus payer il aurait fallu que tu ne signes jamais l'acte de naissance. Tu viens Hiroki ?

- Oui.

- Ne touche pas mon fils !

- C'est mon frère.

- Non, parce que tu n'es pas ma fille.

- Je ne suis plus ta fille ? Dois-je te rappeler que pendant onze ans tu l'as pensé… que j'étais ta fille.

- La conversation est finie Kyra ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

- Comme tu veux.

Je fus soulagée quand papa arriva avec les papiers du juge, me délivrant ainsi de cette torture, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ressent Lily qui doit supporter sa sœur tous les jours.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux : voyage en train et début d'une nouvelle année.**

- Hiroki, dépêche-toi, je vais être en retard ! Et je te préviens que si je rate le train je vais commettre un fratricide !

- Un quoi ?

- Un fratricide !

- Papa, ça veut dire quoi fratricide ?

- Ça veut dire… Kyra ! S'indigne mon père. Au lieu de menacer ton frère, aide-le à se préparer.

- Je suis assez grand pour ça.

- Alors dépêche-toi ou tu restes ici.

- Oh non, J'arrive ! Je me dépêche ! Je veux t'accompagner sur le quai !

- Tes bagages et Deloi sont dans la voiture ma puce.

- Je suis prêt ! Allez, viens vite ou on va rater ton train.

- Alors là c'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron, lui dis-je en rejoignant la voiture avec lui.

A dix heures et demie, nous arrivons à la gare et quelques minutes plus tard nous passons la barrière magique menant sur la voie 9 ¾.

- Sirius ! s'écrie mon petit frère en s'élançant vers lui.

- (vive l'arrivée discrète et vous direz aussi tel frère, tel sœur) Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, remarque-je devant le tableau de Sirius tenant Hiroki dans ses bras.

- Mignon ? Les filles emploient d'autres qualificatifs d'habitude en parlant de moi, s'indigne faussement Sirius faisant rire ses amis. Quoi ?

- Rien du tout, réussit à dire James entre deux éclats de rire.

- Non Kyra pas de photo, s'affole Sirius en essayant de reposer Hiroki par terre.

- Oh mais si… Tu veux vraiment que je te force ?... Voilà c'est mieux. Et pour ton information personnelle je doute que les filles que tu fréquentes t'aient déjà vu avec mon petit frère dans les bras et le seul adjectif pour ça c'est mignon, ou adorable, voir trognon.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. La prochaine fois je me tairais.

- Sage décision Sirius, fait remarquer Remus. C'est fou comme Kyra a une bonne influence sur toi. Si je te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es amoureux.

- Très drôle, je suis mort de rire. Bonjour Mr Pegasus. Vous avez vu ce que me font subir mes amis ? Je crois que la pire c'est votre fille.

- Oui je sais, c'est son caractère, elle est pareille à la maison, lui répond mon père avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh fait Kyra, on a pris le compartiment du fond comme d'habitude et Lily a accepté de se joindre à nous pour une fois donc c'est là-bas que tu la trouveras, nous on attend Peter.

- D'accord. Merci de me prévenir.

- Bonjour ! s'exclame une voix joyeuse.

- Bonjour Peter, le salue-je.

Me reconnaissant, Peter émet un couinement ressemblant à celui d'un rat et se précipite derrière James. Je sens mon visage pâlir et vois Sirius se rapprocher de moi pour presser ma main.

- Je vais rejoindre les filles. Au revoir papa, tu vas me manquer, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Toi aussi ma puce.

- Au revoir crapule. On se revoit à Noël, dis-je à Hiroki en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

- C'est vrai qu'on se revoit à Noël ?

- Mais oui si je te le dis et puis ça fait six ans que je reviens à Noël. Pourquoi je le ferais pas cette année?

- A Noël alors. Tu vas me manquer grande sœur.

- Toi aussi. Au revoir. Rentrez bien.

Sur ces mots je prends mes bagages et m'avance vers la fin du train.

* * *

- Je la suis. Au revoir Mr Pegasus. Salut Hiroki.

- Prends soin d'elle Sirius je compte sur toi.

- Promis Monsieur. James, tu t'en charges ? demande Sirius en indiquant Peter.

- Pas de problème.

* * *

J'entends rapidement les pas de Sirius dans mon dos.

- Kyra ! Attends-moi s'il te plaît ! Ça va aller ? me demande-t-il après être arrivé à ma hauteur tandis qu'il prend ma valise et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je me laisse aller contre lui et les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues.

- Non ça va pas aller. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

- Ecoute. Je vais déposer tes affaires dans le compartiment et après je te rejoins sur la passerelle du dernier compartiment. D'accord ?

Pour toute réponse il n'obtient qu'un hochement de tête de ma part. Avant que je ne me dirige vers l'endroit qu'il vient d'évoquer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras. Mes larmes qui s'étaient taries reprennent de plus belle et Sirius caresse doucement mon dos et mes cheveux pour me consoler. Lorsque j'arrive de nouveau à parler cela fait un bon moment que le train a quitté le quai.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a peur de moi ? Je lui aie jamais donné de raisons pour ça.

- Parce qu'il est stupide et peureux.

- Et puis y'a ma mère aussi, j'ai dû aller la voir hier. C'est toujours pareil. Elle me déteste depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière. Et ça fait mal d'être reniée par la femme qu'on considère comme une mère.

- Sur ce point, je te crois. Moi j'ai jamais vraiment eu de mère aimante et ça a empiré après ma répartition à Gryffondor. Mais tu as toujours ton père et ton petit frère qui t'aiment énormément et puis nous aussi on est là. Tous tes amis. Et crois moi, nous on t'adore. A part Peter qui a peur de toi mais des fois, il a raison d'avoir peur parce que tu peux être flippante quand tu déchaînes tes pouvoirs.

- …

- …

- Merci, murmure-je le visage toujours enfoui dans son cou.

- De quoi ?

- D'être toujours là quand j'en aie besoin.

- Pour toi je serais toujours là, c'est une promesse. Et puis tu es toujours là pour moi quand j'en aie besoin alors c'est normal.

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire et nous allons rejoindre nos amis qui doivent commencer sérieusement à se faire du souci.

- Kyra ! Ça va ? Mais t'as pleuré ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux qu'on_

- Si tu la laissais parler Lilou t'aurais peut être des réponses à tes questions, intervient Emma.

- Oh. Désolée, dit piteusement Lily. Alors ?

- Ça va, je vais bien. Oui j'ai pleuré. Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Et non je veux pas en parler.

- Donc l'affaire est réglée. Hum, Kyra, t'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis sur le chemin de Traverse pendant qu'on achetait ce passionnant livre sur les licornes.

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Kyle, réponds-je avec malice.

- Bien sûr, j'ai ta parole de scout, ne l'oublie pas.

- Mince, j'avais oublié ce détail.

- Mais t'as jamais été scout Kyra, dit Lily légèrement perplexe.

- Je sais bien, c'est une façon de parler. Et Kyle, Je te_

- Je sais tu me taquinais.

- C'est pas gentil de couper la parole. Lily, tu viens un instant, faut qu'on parle.

- D'accord.

Je me lève suivie de Lily et au moment de sortir j'adresse un clin d'œil discret à James pour lui faire comprendre que je vais défendre sa cause.

Après avoir rejoint le bout du train, je me retourne pour faire face à Lily.

- T'as rien remarqué à propos de quelqu'un ?

- Si tu veux parler de Potter, non rien du tout.

- C'est fou comme tu ramènes toujours tout à lui.

- Tu… tu voulais pas me… parler de lui ? questionne-t-elle en rougissant.

- Si, mais j'aurais pu vouloir te parler de Kyle et comme je voulais voir comment tu réagirais. Tu sais que le rouge te va très bien d'ailleurs.

- Roh, puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais.

- Essaye toujours, dis-je en créant un mur de branches devant la seule sortie. Pour en revenir au sujet initial, c'est-à-dire James, tu trouves pas qu'il a changé ?

- Pourquoi t'aurais pu me parler de Kyle ?

- Habile changement de conversation mais je ne t'en parlerais que quand tu auras répondu à ma question.

- Ça m'intéresse pas finalement.

- C'est ça, à d'autres. Tu es dévorée par la curiosité.

- Non, il n'a absolument pas changé.

- Oh, je t'en prie Lily, admets au moins l'évidence. Il a changé. Pour toi.

- Bon d'accord. Il a changé, depuis le milieu de l'année dernière. Il ne joue plus avec son vif d'or, il est moins arrogant, plus mature.

- Dis donc, à t'entendre on pourrait penser que t'arrête pas de l'observer.

- Oui. Pour vérifier qu'il ne fait pas de mauvaises blagues aux Serpentard. Et puis ça ne change rien, je suis toujours un pari fait avec Black, son stupide meilleur ami et je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter Sirius !

- Mais_

- La ferme Lily ! Tu n'es pas et n'as jamais été un pari. Combien de fois faudra te le dire ? Emma, Kate, Kyle, Remus et moi. Remus et moi ! Tu as toujours estimé Remus, comment peux-tu croire qu'il te ment ? Et moi ? Tu sais très bien que je suis empathe et ta meilleure amie pourquoi je te mentirais ?

- Mais t'as vu son comportement avec les autres filles !

- (Plus têtue ça existe pas) Pour t'oublier mais ça a pas marché.

- Mouais.

- Ok, j'abandonne. Pour l'instant seulement. Je veux pas que deux de mes amis soient malheureux.

- On va dire que j'ai rien entendu… Hé attend, et Kyle alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Je t'en parlerais quand on sera avec Kate.

- Juste Kate ?

- Juste Kate.

- Donc ça a un rapport avec Emma. C'est déjà un début. Ça a un rapport avec la promesse que tu lui as faite ?

- Oui, mais pour l'instant la conversation est close.

Pendant le retour vers notre compartiment, je croise plusieurs connaissances qui me souhaitent la bienvenue, ainsi que Severus Rogue qui hoche imperceptiblement la tête pour me dire bonjour. Arrivées au compartiment, Lily et moi sommes accueillies par une explosion et nous découvrons Peter le visage couvert de suie et les autres morts de rire. Je laisse échapper un sourire et m'assois à côté d'Emma tandis que les garçons reprennent leur bataille explosive. Une fois installée, j'ouvre le livre que Kyle m'a offert et laisse doucement tomber les barrières de mon esprit pour sonder les émotions des personnes présentes. Je me laisse peu à peu envahir par leur joie d'être ensemble et de retourner à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année d'études. Je ressens également beaucoup d'amour contrarié mais je n'ai pas envie pour l'instant de jouer de mon don pour former des couples et je m'endors.

Plus tard, je me réveille en sursaut ayant perçu une présence malveillante toute proche. Et en effet, à ce moment là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre laissant apparaître Lucius Malefoy.

- Alors c'était vrai, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe d'élémentale est revenue.

- Et oui Malefoy, je suis revenue.

- Moi qui pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

- T'avais qu'à apprendre à compter, tout Poudlard savait que je partais un an. Or il nous restait deux ans d'études quand je suis partie. Et maintenant si tu pouvais partir ça nous arrangerait, on n'a pas envie d'être contaminés par le syndrome de la stupidité. Et dans ton cas l'euphémisme est grand.

- Sale garce.

- Sale Mangemort, dis-je en me levant ce qui eu pour effet de le faire reculer d'un pas.

- C'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je suis un Mangemort.

- Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a aucun rapport mais tu en es un. Et maintenant… Dégage !

A ce mot un vent extrêmement puissant et violent envoie Malefoy s'écraser contre la vitre du train et la porte du compartiment se referme. Je me rassois comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Quand je te disais que tu peux faire peur.

- Aucun commentaire.

Mes amis reprennent alors leurs activités et je décide de chercher à savoir qui est la source de ce sentiment d'amour contrarié et à ma grande stupeur, je m'aperçois qu'ils le ressentent tous. Enfin, à part Peter que je viens de terroriser et qui à honte de sa peur et Sirius qui a dressé son habituelle barrière de protection constitué de bonheur et de joie de vivre. Rares sont les moments où j'arrive à percer cette barrière et ce n'est jamais de mon propre fait. C'est soit lui qui m'y autorise quand il sait que je le sonde, soit c'est qu'il a légèrement baissé ses barrières sans s'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs en ce moment il sait ce que je fais et quand j'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder il me tire très puérilement la langue.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous montons dans les calèches nous menant de la gare de Pré-au-Lard au château de Poudlard.

* * *

Alors que nous attendons tous plus ou moins patiemment le banquet, la répartition des premières années se termine et un vieil homme se lève pour prendre la parole.

- Avant de commencer notre délicieux repas, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue aux premières années, un bon retour parmi nous à Miss Pegasus et à tous, une bonne année scolaire. A la demande de notre concierge Mr Rusard, je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite (son regard s'attarde comme par hasard sur quatre Gryffondor) et la liste des objets interdits est affichée dans son bureau. Je vous présente également votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Mr Wolfgang. Que le banquet commence !

Les plats disposés sur les tables se remplissent alors de nourriture et tout le monde se sert. La grande salle est bientôt emplie des conversations et des rires des élèves.

- Avec un nom pareil je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire Remus, le taquine-je.

- Ha ha. Très drôle vraiment. Mais toujours à cause de son nom je pense qu'il va aussi te plaire.

- Ok la prochaine fois je me tairais.

- Sage résolution.

Remus et moi nous regardons et explosons de rire devant l'air exaspéré des Maraudeurs et de Kyle qui ont compris de quoi nous parlions et celui complètement déboussolé des filles qui ne sont pas encore au courant pour Remus.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Dumbledore nous indique qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Par chance cette année le premier septembre est un samedi et du coup demain nous avons quartier libre.

- Qu'est ce que ça a pu me manquer ! m'exclame-je en arrivant dans la salle commune des rouge et or.

- Quoi donc Kyranette ? me questionne Sirius.

- Tout ! Le château, la grande salle, notre salle commune, vous tous, l'ambiance, les fantômes, les profs, Dumbledore,_

- Quoi ? Dumbledore ?

- Oui, tu savais pas qu'elle avait un faible pour lui ? le taquine James.

- T'es jaloux Sirius ! renchérit Remus.

- Mais non ! s'offusque-t-il. Arrête de rire Kyra ! Et toi aussi Kyle !

- Désolé mon vieux mais c'est trop drôle, admet-le.

- Mouais.

La salle commune des Gryffondor retentit alors des rires de la joyeuse troupe qui finit par se séparer pour aller se coucher.

- J'avais oublié les lits ! Ceux de Salem sont horribles, rien que d'y penser j'en ai mal au dos.

Sur ces mots je me jette sur mon lit sous les rires de mes amies qui ouvrent leurs valises à la recherche de leurs pyjamas. Je les imite puis nous allons récupérer couvertures et oreillers sur nos lits et les installons au centre de la pièce pour pouvoir parler à notre aise. Emma fouille dans sa valise pendant que nous nous installons et en sort victorieusement un gros sac de friandises moldues et sorcières.

- Alors comment se sont passées vos vacances ? nous questionne elle en plaçant les bonbons entre nous.

- Super bien ! s'exclame Kate. L'Espagne, la plage, le soleil, les Espagnols,…

- Kate, reviens avec nous s'il te plaît, j'aimerais pouvoir me lever tôt demain matin, la sermonne Lily.

- Lilou, on est dimanche demain, les cours ne commencent que lundi.

- Ok, c'est bon Kyra. Continue Kate.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, j'ai fait bronzette sur la plage tout l'été accompagnée de mon grand frère surprotecteur, maman est restée qu'une semaine car elle a été envoyée en reportage en Thaïlande et papa est pas venu du tout à cause de son travail. Les aurors sont surchargés à cause de Voldemort…

- Et les Espagnols ?

- Gentils, très sexys mais mon frère les a tous empêchés de m'approcher et puis…

- Et puis ? la relance-je.

- Y'a Remus, répond Lily à sa place.

- Oui… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher Lily ?

- La vérité, elle ne dit que la vérité, dit Emma.

- Oui t'es loin d'être discrète quand tu le regardes, explique Lily. Doit y avoir que lui qui l'a pas remarqué.

- T'exagères un peu Lily, si on s'en est rendues compte, c'est parce qu'on la connaît mieux que quiconque à Poudlard.

- Bon d'accord, Remus me plaît. Il me plaît même beaucoup mais je doute que ce soit réciproque.

- Pas sûr, déclare-je alors qu'elles semblaient avoir oublié ma présence.

- Comment tu pourrais savoir ? Non j'ai rien dit ! C'est pas bien d'espionner les sentiments des autres Kyra.

- Je n'espionnais pas, je me plongeais juste dans votre bonheur pour retrouver ma joie de vivre et j'ai perçu de l'amour contrarié. D'ailleurs, comme chacune de vous en laissait émaner, va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ça.

- Remus en ressentait aussi ?

- Oui.

- Pour qui ?

- Etant donné que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les sentiments des autres je n'ai pas cherché à savoir.

- Donc en fait c'est peut-être pas envers moi qu'il ressent ça.

- Peut être, mais il reste une chance.

- Cool. Maintenant oublie ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure et va vérifier.

- Je préférerais la méthode qu'utilisent les non-empathes.

- Mais ça met plus longtemps !

- Pas si on a les bons contacts.

- Sirius ! déclarent mes amies en chœur.

- Bah oui.

- Bon. Moi j'ai fini. Emma ? Tes vacances ?

- J'ai fait un stage à St-Mangouste sous les ordres de ma mère, c'était trop génial. Maintenant j'ai encore plus envie d'être médicomage. Je vous passe les détails, j'ai fais que ça pendant toutes les vacances et quand je travaillais pas je dormais pour me reposer. Et comme j'ai rencontré personne d'intéressant pendant le stage. Lily ?

- J'ai passé deux mois à supporter ma "chère" sœur et son cochon de fiancé et les préparatifs de leur mariage qui se passe, bizarrement, en plein pendant les cours et auquel, du coup, je ne suis pas invitée. De toute façon, j'aurais refusé l'invitation. A part ça rien d'intéressant. Kyra ?

- Le ranch, les balades à cheval toute seule ou avec Hiroki, les démarches chez le juge pour les visites chez ma mère. Rien d'intéressant. Ah si Brisingr et Aderna ont eu un poulain, il est adorable, Sirius l'a appelé Cabriole parce qu'il est toujours en train de faire le pitre.

- Sirius ?

- Oui, il est venu à la maison deux semaines quand les Potter sont partis en vacances.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? On t'attendait et d'un coup il a débarqué avec tes bagages et nous a dit de pas nous inquiéter si vous étiez pas revenus avant que le train démarre que vous serriez dedans. Et après Potter et Remus qui arrivent en jetant des regards noirs à Peter et laissant échapper que son comportement avec toi était vraiment stupide.

- Vous savez que Peter a toujours eu peur de moi à cause de ce que je suis. Et bien quand il est arrivé j'étais avec les Maraudeurs et quand il m'a reconnue il s'est caché derrière James. Ça m'a fait mal et je suis partie. Sirius m'a vite rattrapée et il m'a dit d'aller sur la passerelle pour qu'on en parle. On a beaucoup parlé, d'ailleurs, j'ai passé les trois-quarts du temps dans ses bras à tremper sa chemise, tellement je pleurais.

- D'habitude tu réagis pas comme ça.

- Oui, je sais mais hier, je suis allée chez ma mère et du coup j'ai craqué.

- Peter n'est qu'un imbécile et un peureux, déclare Lily.

- Je sais. C'est exactement ce que Sirius m'a dit quand je me suis enfin calmée et James a dû dire la même chose à Peter. Je pense que Sirius l'a chargé de lui remettre les points sur les "I". Bon parlons d'autre chose parce que là j'en ai un peu marre. Kate a avoué ce qu'elle ressentait pour Remus et vous deux ?

- …

- …

- Bon commençons par… Emma.

- Et bien… Euh… Ma relation avec Kyle a changé.

- Mais encore ?

- Je crois bien que je l'aime et que c'est réciproque.

- Pourquoi tu te lances pas alors ? demande Lily.

- J'ai peur que ce soit pas réciproque.

- Moi je serais toi je me lancerais, je trouve qu'il vaut mieux se voir adresser un refus net que de rester sur une incertitude. Et puis si tu penses que c'est réciproque ça l'est peut être vraiment.

- Tu pourrais pas m'aider en allant vérifier ? Après tout c'est ton meilleur ami.

- Et vous pourriez peut être prendre à deux mains le courage légendaire des Gryffondor et vous lancez ? Enfin c'est juste une idée comme ça mais ça pourrait marcher aussi, il faut prendre des risques dans la vie.

- Et toi si tu ne savais pas pour les sentiments d'un gars que t'aimes t'irais pas vérifier grâce à ton don avant ?

- Je sais pas, le cas ne s'est jamais présenté à moi… Mais comme c'est moi qui ai ce don je vois pas pourquoi vous, vous agiriez pas comme toutes les filles.

- Elle a raison les filles, intervient Lily. Kyra est notre amie, pas notre empathe personnelle.

- Merci Lily, mais cette délicate attention ne t'empêchera pas de nous dire si, oui ou non, tu as quelqu'un en vue. Mais pour l'instant vous deux vous allez promettre de tenter votre chance avant Noël.

- Pourquoi avant Noël ?

- Ça veut dire promis ?

- Promis, dirent-elles en chœur. Mais pourquoi avant Noël ?

- Ce serait bête d'attendre plus longtemps. Lily ?

- Y'a personne. Et toi Kyra ?

- Personne.

- Pas même Sirius ? interroge Emma.

- Sirius ? Mais c'est … mon meilleur ami. Tout comme Kyle.

- Bien sûr. Tu connais Sirius depuis moins longtemps que Kyle et pourtant vous êtes beaucoup, beaucoup plus proches.

- Peut être mais nous sommes amis c'est tout. Et puis qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Sirius et moi ? Sur le chemin de Traverse Kyle qui insinue que ça ferait plaisir à Sirius que je lui dise que je l'aime, dans l'aprèm James qui nous dit qu'on devrait se mettre ensemble, Emily et Sarah qui me disent qu'on ferait un beau couple, quand j'arrive sur le quai, aujourd'hui, Remus qui taquine Sirius sur le fait que son comportement laisse penser qu'il est amoureux de moi et vous trois maintenant. On a l'air si proche que ça ?

- Et pas qu'un peu, me répond Kate avec un grand sourire.

- Mais… On est juste amis.

- Oui et l'amitié se transforme souvent en amour. Surtout une amitié comme la vôtre.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit, mais on dit aussi que la haine est la sœur de l'amour et que la première cache souvent la seconde.

- Stop ! crie Emma alors que Lily ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. Cette discussion est vraiment passionnante mais je doute que vous arriviez à vous mettre d'accord.

- Mais je suis d'accord avec Lily sur le fait que l'amitié peut devenir de l'amour ; après tout, tu en es un très bon exemple Emma.

- Il est vraiment tard maintenant on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

- Bonne nuit les filles. Je suis contente de vous retrouver. Vous m'avez vraiment manqué l'année dernière.

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué.

Nous récupérons alors couettes et oreillers, refaisons nos lits et, après un dernier bonne nuit, fermons nos rideaux.

* * *

Du côté des garçons.

- Remus, je vais te tuer toi et tes insinuations stupides !

- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait.

- Bien sûr. Et dire très subtilement que je suis jaloux et puis ce matin sur le quai très subtil aussi de dire que je suis amoureux d'elle !

- Oh ça va, elle y a pas cru et en plus j'ai pas dit que t'étais amoureux d'elle mais que ton comportement faisait penser ça.

- Ce qui revient exactement au même à mes yeux.

- Sirius je te rappelle que question subtilité tu peux repasser. Sur le chemin de Traverse tu as toi-même dis que c'était pas encore au programme que vous sortiez ensemble. Devant elle.

- Si j'avais rien répondu à ce que t'as dit, elle aurait trouvé ça louche.

- Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit ? demande Remus curieux.

- Qu'ils faisaient un bon duo et devraient se mettre ensemble.

- On est tout les deux très subtil alors.

- En effet, moi au moins je l'ai été… Subtil.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que t'es allé lui dire Kyle ? S'exclame Sirius en le fusillant du regard.

- Heu… Rien qui ne soit vraiment important.

- Mais encore ? Demanda Sirius en se rapprochant menaçant.

- Que t'apprécierais qu'elle te dise qu'elle t'aime.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ! s'écrit Sirius complètement dépité d'avoir des amis comme ça.

- Parce que c'est la vérité et qu'elle venait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait.

- Quoi ?

- Par amitié ! Par amitié ! Elle m'enquiquinait et elle m'a dit que c'était sa manière de me montrer qu'elle m'aimait. Et pour ton information elle m'embêtait parce que je lui ai dit que j'aime Emma, déclame Kyle à toute vitesse.

- C'est bon Kyle je t'en veux pas, y a pas de problème et puis t'es son meilleur ami depuis que vous êtes gamins, c'est normal qu'elle te dise ça aussi naturellement.

- Tu sais on est amis depuis qu'on est gamins mais maintenant elle est beaucoup plus proche de toi que de moi.

- Si tu le dis je te crois sans problèmes, dit Sirius en lui souriant. Alors, comme ça, t'es amoureux d'Emma ?

- Hum. Merde. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à contrôler ma langue quand tu t'apprêtes à me tuer ? …Oui j'aime Emma.

- Maintenant il reste plus que Peter.

- Moi ? Questionne Peter. Vous savez les histoires de cœur… Je doute qu'une fille s'intéresse vraiment à moi un jour.

- Si tu le dis. Moi je pense que l'amour sourit à ceux qui le cherchent, déclare Sirius.

- Et c'est toi qui le dis ? s'étonne James. T'avais pas juré de jamais t'encombrer avec ça au vu de mes déboires avec Lily ?

- Si. Mais la situation a changé depuis, tu le sais très bien.

- Oui, depuis Kyra est partie un an aux Etats Unis et tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, dit Remus.

- Oui. Mais tu peux parler hein. T'aurais pas un faible pour une certaine Kate, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Heu oui. Vous l'avez remarqué ?

- Quand on te dit que t'es pas subtil ça veut aussi dire que t'es pas discret quand tu la regardes avec des yeux de merlan frit. Y'a qu'elle qu'a pas remarqué, à mon avis.

- Et si on se couchait, propose Kyle.

- Bonne idée, répondent les quatre maraudeurs.

- Peter ? interpelle Sirius. J'aimerais que tu t'excuses auprès de Kyra pour ton comportement envers elle. Parce que t'as dû le remarquer ça l'a blessée.

- D'accord. Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas_

- Je sais mais je pense qu'il faut aussi que je m'excuse auprès de toi de mon comportement.

- Merci Peter. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par Lily qui vient de s'allonger à côté de moi.

- Kestuveu ?

- Parler.

- De quoi Lily ? demande-je un peu plus réveillée.

- …

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Huit heures.

- Lily ! On est dimanche ! je lui reproche.

- Je sais, mais c'est important.

- …

- …

- Si c'est si important pourquoi tu parles pas ?

- Non en fait c'est rien, laisse tomber. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

- Lily attends. Je voulais pas_

- C'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui suis pas prête à en parler en fait.

- Lily ?

- Oui.

- Quand tu seras prête je t'écouterais, t'auras juste à me dire que tu veux parler.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Essaye de te rendormir.

- Je suis tellement crevée que ça devrait pas être trop dur, mais essaye de te rendormir toi aussi, t'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi.

- Je vais essayer.

Sur ces mots je la vois retourner à son lit et fermer ses rideaux. Peu après je referme les miens et me laisse retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lundi suivant alors que nous prenons notre petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall commence à distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves de Gryffondor.

- Bonjour Miss Pegasus.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Quelles matières ? Et pour quel métier ?

- Dresseuse. Alors, soin aux créatures magiques, botanique, potion, sortilège, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal.

- Très bien, dit le professeur McGonagall puis, après quelques coups de baguette sur un emploi du temps vierge, elle me tend le mien puis se dirige vers un autre élève.

- Trop cool l'emploi du temps, je commence par deux heures de sortilège et vous ?

- Moi aussi, me répondent huit voix en chœur.

Nous reprenons notre petit déjeuner puis nous dirigeons vers la classe du professeur Flitwick pour notre premier cours de l'année.

* * *

Les premières semaines de cours ne sont que des révisions pour moi et c'est ainsi que je me rends compte que l'Institut de Salem est légèrement en avance sur le programme de Poudlard. Je suis contente de reprendre les cours avec mes amis. L'ambiance n'est vraiment pas la même que là bas. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est qu'à Salem il n'y a pas de maisons, tous les élèves sont réunis. Ça m'aurait permis de suivre tranquillement mes cours de potion que nous avons en commun avec les Serpentard.

**Flash-back**

- Bonjour. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne année scolaire, nous dit le professeur Slughorn. Vous connaissez ma méthode de travail. Je vais créer des groupes de niveau en m'arrangeant pour mélanger les maisons et les sexes. Alors voyons voir… Oh c'est vrai que Miss Pegasus est revenue je vais donc reformer le vieux binôme. Vous voulez bien vous installez à côté de Mr Rogue, Miss ?

- Oui professeur.

Alors que je rassemble mes affaires, je croise le regard de Sirius et devine aisément ses pensés. Il n'a jamais aimé Rogue et il ne supporte pas l'idée que je puisse travailler avec lui.

Une fois tous les groupes formés le professeur Slughorn nous annonce le déroulement de l'année.

- Cette année nous allons aborder des potions plus compliquées mais surtout qui vont mettre plus de temps à être préparées, parfois plusieurs semaines. Nous allons donc en profiter pour réviser une potion plus simple à chaque cours, comme ça vous serez près pour vos ASPICs qui porteront sur toutes vos années d'études.

Ensuite il nous annonce les potions prévues au programme de septième année et finit par nous relâcher, la fin du cours ayant sonnée.

- Il était vraiment obligé de te remettre en duo avec Servillus hein ?

- Sirius je sais très bien que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur mais Severus est très doué en potions et puis avec moi il est sympa.

- C'est ça prend sa défense !

- C'est ça prend ma défense !

- Rah lâchez moi tous les deux ! hurle-je avant de me diriger vers l'escalier.

- Kyra, attends.

- Non Severus, laisse moi !

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû mais je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul.

- Je sais. Mais bon si tu n'étais pas le pire ennemi de mon meilleur ami, j'aurais moins de problèmes.

- Sirius arrête. Viens on rentre à la salle commune, dit Remus avant de saisir Sirius par l'épaule et de le forcer à le suivre.

- Il a pas l'air de digérer que tu t'entendes bien avec moi.

- Non.

- Kyra ? Qu'est ce… Black ! Je croyais que tu savais retenir tes sentiments !

Sirius, qui se trouve en haut du grand escalier, se retourne pour le fusiller du regard et m'aperçoit une main crispée sur ma poitrine et Severus, les mains sur mes épaules, au cas où je tomberais. Il essaye de faire demi-tour mais ses amis l'en empêchent. Il s'éloigne alors à pas furieux et tente de juguler sa colère.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui.

- Comment ça se fait que_

- Je sais pas.

- Il a encore des choses à apprendre sur toi on dirait.

- Au moins que je suis capable de me défendre toute seule et que je sais choisir mes amis, lui réponds-je en souriant légèrement.

- C'est malin avec tout ça je suis plus sur le chemin de ma salle commune.

- T'avais qu'à pas me suivre. A la prochaine.

** Fin du flash-back**

Le lendemain matin, j'assiste à mon premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec notre nouveau professeur.

- Bonjour je suis le professeur Wolfgang. Je vous préviens tout de suite avec moi ce sera pratique, pratique, pratique. Je suis là pour que vous puissiez vous en sortir l'année prochaine, quand vous ne serez plus à l'abri dans ce château. Je ne tolère pas les bavardages dans mon cours, sauf si ça a un rapport AVEC le cours. Je ne supporte pas non plus les paresseux. Je vais former des groupes en fonction des affinités et généralement des niveaux mais pour aider certains je les mettrais avec des élèves plus forts. Pour l'instant les groupes seront les binômes que vous formez par table.

Je sens que je vais apprécier ce prof.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois : Secrets de maraudeurs et premier couple.**

C'est à la fin du mois de septembre que les Maraudeurs décidèrent de me confier un de leurs secrets.

- Des animagis ! M'exclame-je à voix basse malgré le fait que nous sommes dans leur dortoir. Et depuis la fin de la cinquième année ? Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ?

- Parce que t'étais occupée à préparer ton départ et que t'aurais voulu te joindre à nos escapades nocturnes.

- Aux dernières nouvelles Sirius, je ne m'immisce que rarement dans vos "marauderies" et quand c'est le cas c'est encore plus rarement de mon propre fait et en plus je ne me transforme pas en un animal, alors que craignais-tu ?

- Que tu veuilles devenir un animagi, toi aussi. Remus n'est pas un tendre les nuits de pleine lune_

- Et moi non plus je ne suis pas une tendre quand je veux ! Demande à Malefoy il doit se souvenir du voyage en train.

- Mais je veux juste te protéger.

- Sirius je t'aime beaucoup mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection ! Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule ! Je vais prendre l'air.

- Kyra attend !

Je descends précipitamment les étages me séparant de la sortie suivie par Sirius dont j'entends les pas derrière moi.

- Fous-moi la paix Sirius !

Je me mets à courir, traverse le parc et m'enfonce dans la forêt interdite pour rejoindre une petite clairière traversée par un ruisseau. Là, je m'assois par terre et laisse mes pouvoirs s'exprimer légèrement en créant des boules de feu et d'eau que je fais flotter dans les airs tout autour de moi. Peu de temps après un grand chien noir apparaît dans la clairière et vient s'allonger à côté de moi en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Je soupire avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai toujours su que tu ferais un bon chien Sirius.

Le chien me regarde alors en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux reflétant une incompréhension totale ce qui est très drôle venant d'un chien.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul chien dans les environs et c'est le chiot d'Hagrid. Ton rire ressemble à un aboiement, tu n'as pas ton pareil pour faire des yeux de chien battu et je sais pas si ça a un rapport mais l'étoile Sirius se trouve dans la constellation du Grand Chien.

- Je suis désolé, dit piteusement Sirius après s'être redressé et avoir repris son apparence. Je sais bien que t'as pas besoin qu'on te protège mais je t'ai vue si fragile et vulnérable, parfois sans défense et ça m'a rendu surprotecteur. Et puis j'ai promis à ton père de prendre soin de toi.

- Mon père ? Mais pourquoi il t'a demandé ça ? Et quand ?

- Sur le quai quand t'es partie après que Peter… Alors du coup ton père a du se dire que t'avais besoin_

- D'un soutien moral. Pas d'un protecteur.

- T'es sûre ?

- C'est mon père quand même.

- Alors j'ai rien dit. Encore désolé. On va rejoindre les autres ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ont plein de choses à te dire.

- On y va.

Nous retournons dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où nous retrouvons les Maraudeurs. Quand ils nous voient arriver ils ont l'air soulagés. Nous remontons alors dans leur dortoir.

- Tu sais y a une autre raison pour laquelle on te l'a pas dit, commence James. C'est qu'au début c'était pas encore ça on mettait du temps à se transformer. Mais après les vacances d'été on était rodés.

- Vous savez les lettres ça existe, remarque-je ironique. Oh suis-je bête bien sûr que vous le savez puisque vous m'en avez envoyées.

- Oui mais c'est la faute de Sirius il voulait voir ta tête quand tu l'apprendrais.

- Faux frère.

- Bon alors en quoi vous vous transformez tous les deux ?

- Tu sais pour Sirius ?

- Elle court trop vite, j'ai dû me transformer pour la suivre et après pour la retrouver parce que je l'ai perdu de vue.

James et Peter se transforment alors pour me donner ma réponse et je me retrouve face à un cerf majestueux et à un petit rat.

- Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver, dis-je comprenant enfin leurs surnoms. J'en reviens pas que vous m'ayez caché ça.

- Et oui Kyra, dit Sirius en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Les Maraudeurs ont quatre secrets très bien gardés et tu n'en connais qu'un seul. Celui là.

- Tu veux dire que je fais partie du groupe plutôt, puisque je connais les quatre.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Les problèmes de fourrure de Remus, la cape d'invisibilité de James, la carte du maraudeur et que vous êtes des animagis. Tu as la mémoire bien courte Sirinouchet.

Les trois autres garçons ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de rire face à la mine déconfite de leur ami.

- Mais comment on a pu tout lui dévoiler ?

- Parce qu'elle a tout découvert par hasard ou tout simplement parce qu'elle est intelligente. Elle a compris que j'étais un loup garou et elle me l'a dit. J'allais pas démentir.

- Ma cape elle l'a découverte quand elle a failli se faire prendre par Rusard et comme on était dans le coin on l'a aidée, poursuit James.

- Et la carte, c'est pendant qu'on préparait une blague. On l'a pas entendue arriver et elle l'a vue, termina Peter.

- On est pas très discret pour des personnes qui se font appeler les Maraudeurs.

- C'est pas ça, c'est qu'on est trop proche d'elle.

- Vous pourriez éviter de parler comme si j'étais pas là ?

- Oups.

- Et Kyle il est au courant pour les animagis ? Après tout, il sait pour le reste comme vous l'embarquez dans vos blagues.

- Eh ! Il est d'accord pour venir on l'a jamais forcé.

- Sirius, je crois qu'elle le sait. Mais non pour les animagis on lui a rien dit mais il doit se douter de quelque chose, me répond James.

* * *

- Heu Kyra ?

- Oui Peter.

- Hum je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement avec toi. Ma réaction sur le quai était… stupide. Et heu… J'ai honte tu sais. T'as toujours été gentille avec moi et pourtant j'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

- Merci Peter, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- De quoi ?

- De t'être excusé. Je me doute que ça doit pas être facile pour toi et d'en plus m'avouer que tu as honte. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Il t'a sûrement fallu beaucoup de courage pour m'avouer tout ça. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que les autres Maraudeurs ne t'ont pas trop torturé avant que tu ne viennes.

- Ils ne m'ont rien fait du tout, me répond-il avec un sourire sincère. Même pas Sirius, il m'a juste demandé de venir mais c'était y a longtemps. J'ai mis du temps avant de réussir.

- T'as réussi c'est l'essentiel.

- Kyra ?

- Oui Kyle ?

- Désolé de te déranger mais il faut que je te parle. Tu peux venir ?

- Bah heu_

- C'est bon tu peux y aller, j'ai fini.

- Bon bah allons y. Au revoir Peter.

- Ouais salut.

Je suis Kyle qui se dirige vers son dortoir, je vais finir par me demander si je passe pas plus de temps dans le dortoir des garçons que dans le mien.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- T'en es où avec ton enquête ?

- Oh flûte j'ai oublié.

- T'as pas vérifié ?

- J'en ai pas eu besoin mais j'ai oublié de te dire que tu pouvais y aller puisqu'elle t'aime.

- Je t'adore Kyra. Merci. J'y vais de ce pas.

Je vois alors Kyle sortir presque en courant du dortoir.

Kyle s'arrête en bas des escaliers et cherche Emma dans la salle commune. Elle se trouve en compagnie de Lily en train de faire ses devoirs.

- Emma ? Je peux te parler seul à seule ?

- Oui, bien sûr, lui répond-elle en souriant ce qui le fait rougir.

- Je vais vous laisser alors. De toute façon faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, dit Lily.

- A plus tard Lily. Alors Kyle, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Et bah heu. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais depuis le bal de la saint valentin y a quelque chose qu'a changé.

- Oui j'ai remarqué.

- Je …

- Tu ?

- (Mais comment quelques mots peuvent être aussi dur à dire ?) Kyle inspire profondément. Jesuisamoureuxdetoi.

- Tu peux répéter moins vite ?

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

- …

- …

- …

- Désolé. C'est pas grave si c'est pas réciproque, dit Kyle avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Kyle.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Mais …

- C'était le choc. Je m'y attendais pas.

Kyle se rapproche alors d'Emma et la prend dans ses bras puis il baisse légèrement la tête et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Ils sont mignons, murmure Sirius en prenant place à côté de moi.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Félicitation.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est grâce à toi qu'il s'est décidé à aller lui dire.

- Oh je lui ai juste dit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. D'ailleurs j'ai eu un peu peur quand elle lui a pas répondu.

- T'étais pas sûre que ce soit réciproque ?

- Si, on en avait parlé. Mais j'ai cru qu'elle allait le laisser partir sans lui dire qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi.

- Ç'aurait été bête.

- Oui.

- Qui sont les prochains sur la liste ?

- James et Lily. D'ailleurs ils ont toujours été plus ou moins les seuls, les autres s'avouent leurs sentiments à eux même c'est plus une question de les pousser à aller le dire à l'autre.

- C'est sûr c'est plus simple qu'avec Lily.

- Pour changer de sujet Peter est venu s'excuser.

- Seulement maintenant ? Mais je lui ai demandé au début du mois.

- Il est venu s'excuser, c'est l'essentiel et ça me suffit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre : blessure et Patronus troublant.**

J'attends avec impatience mon cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, qui est le seul cours où je me retrouve sans mes amis, apparemment ils n'apprécient pas autant que moi les animaux. J'attends donc ce cours avec impatience parce que nous allons plonger dans le lac pour nous occuper des Delphinums, des créatures ressemblant aux dauphins. Bon certes début octobre on va pas avoir très chaud dans l'eau mais on va bien s'amuser quand même.

- Salut Kyra, ça va ?

- Très bien Ted, et toi ?

- Ça ira très bien quand Brûlopot sera arrivée. J'ai hâte de voir les Delphinums.

- Moi aussi.

- Bonjour les enfants. Je vois que tout le monde est déjà en maillot de bain. Nous allons donc pouvoir débuter ce cours tout de suite. Tout le monde maîtrise le sortilège de _Têtenbulle_ ?

- Oui professeur.

- Si vous avez des problèmes, lancez des étincelles rouges et remontez à la surface si vous le pouvez. Allons y.

Nous nous avançons donc vers le lac et nous immergeons lentement dans l'eau. Nous suivons notre professeur, facilement repérable avec son maillot de bain jaune fluo et quelques minutes plus tard j'aperçois enfin les longues formes grises des Delphinums. Des petits jouent entre eux sous l'œil attentif des adultes chargés de les surveiller tandis que les autres adultes sont partis chasser ou se reposent ou même jouent eux aussi. Nous restons un moment à les observer avant qu'un des adultes ne s'approche pour vérifier que nous ne représentons pas un danger. Après cette inspection, il retourne à son activité et notre professeur nous fait signe que nous pouvons aller les observer de plus près. Nous nous séparons alors et Ted et moi nous dirigeons vers les petits tout en restant en vue de leur surveillant. Nous changeons régulièrement de sujet d'observation et au bout d'un moment je commence à avoir froid, je réchauffe alors légèrement l'eau autour de moi et fait en sorte qu'elle reste plus ou moins au même endroit. Ted se rapproche pour profiter du micro climat autour de moi. Cela fait deux heures que nous évoluons autour des Delphinums et nous avons fini nos observations, Ted me fait signe et me montre l'endroit où jouent les adultes et j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Nous nous dirigeons vers eux et peu de temps après l'un d'eux vient nous inviter à participer à leurs jeux. D'un sort je transforme mes pieds en des palmes et le suit, vite rejointe par Ted. Nous passons la demi-heure suivante à faire la course avec les créatures ou entre nous et à faire des pirouettes. Puis soudain un des gardiens émet un son strident que j'interprète comme un signal de danger, les Delphinums se rassemblent dans leurs grottes les petits en premier et Ted et moi commençons à nous éloigner quand je vois un petit nager le plus vite possible vers les grottes mais il a l'air blessé. Juste derrière lui apparaissent des créatures ressemblant à d'énormes poissons rouges vifs avec des pics rayés dont un pointé en avant, juste au dessus de leurs bouches. Je commence à me diriger vers le petit Delphinum mais Ted me retient en me faisant non de la tête. Je m'arrache à sa poigne et me dirige à toute vitesse vers le petit, je l'attrape et me dirige vers les grottes avec lui. Je sens alors quelque chose me piquer et devine que c'est une des créatures. Je lui envoie un jet d'eau brûlante qui le blesse et le déstabilise du même coup. Je rejoins enfin les Delphinums et je laisse le petit avant de rejoindre Ted puis la surface.

- Imbéciles ! Ces créatures sont très dangereuses, une piqûre est_ Miss Pegasus ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois qu'elle s'est fait piquer justement.

- On rejoint la rive, vite !

Une fois arrivés sur la rive je sens Ted me prendre dans ses bras et suivre le professeur Brûlopot en me portant. Arrivés à l'infirmerie le professeur Brûlopot explique à Mme Pomfresh ce qui s'est passé et celle-ci indique un lit à Ted puis va chercher une potion pour supprimer le poison de mon organisme.

- Miss Pegasus, buvez ça s'il vous plaît. Et dépêchez-vous, ce poison est très rapide et ce malgré votre condition.

- Chouette, mes dons ralentissent ma mort si besoin est, dis-je après avoir pris la potion. (J'arrive encore à être ironique même quand je suis complètement dans le brouillard.)

- Miss, ce n'est pas drôle.

- …

- Miss Pegasus ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle s'est évanouie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Et maintenant je vais vous demander de sortir.

* * *

- Miss Evans ?

- Oui professeur.

- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ?

- C'est Miss Pegasus. Elle a été piquée par une créature lors de son cours. Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Lily suit alors le professeur McGonagall qui lui demande d'aller chercher des vêtements pour Kyra avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Lily rejoint son dortoir et prend la chemise de nuit de Kyra puis se rend à l'infirmerie où, aidée de l'infirmière, elle change Kyra. Lily s'apprête à s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit mais l'infirmière l'en dissuade.

- Elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. Vous devriez retourner en cours.

- Mais d'habitude contre les poisons…

- Ce poison est normalement fulgurant. Si elle n'avait pas été une élémentale, votre amie serait morte. Ses pouvoirs l'ont sauvée, mais ils ont aussi utilisé beaucoup de son énergie, c'est pourquoi elle s'est évanouie et elle ne va pas se réveiller avant la fin de vos cours, je pense.

- Je vais retourner en cours alors.

A ce moment la cloche de fin de cours sonne.

- Je vais peut être rester.

- Vous devriez plutôt aller manger. Au revoir Miss Evans.

- Au revoir.

Lily sort de l'infirmerie et rejoint la grande salle où elle s'assoit avec ses amies.

- Comment va Kyra ? demande Emma.

- Elle dort pour récupérer des forces, répond Lily avant de fondre en larme.

- Lily ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande Kyle en arrivant.

- Kyra est pas encore arrivée ? questionne Sirius inquiet.

- Elle est à l'infirmerie, lui répond Kate.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Lily, elle va bien ?

- (hochement de tête de la part de Lily)

- Lilou pourquoi tu pleures ? questionne doucement Emma en la prenant dans ses bras.

- On a failli la perdre… Elle s'est fait piquer… Le poison l'aurait tuée si… si elle avait pas été une élémentale.

- Oh Merlin, murmure Kate tandis que les autres affichent des mines horrifiées.

- Je vais la voir.

- C'est pas la peine Sirius, dit Lily en essuyant ses larmes. L'infirmière m'a mise à la porte. Je doute qu'elle te laisse entrer.

- Mais merde ! Je veux la voir moi, déclare Sirius désespéré en se laissant retomber sur le banc la tête entre les mains.

Les autres le regardent et se rendent compte pour la première fois de la force de ses sentiments pour Kyra. Les deux heures de métamorphose qu'ils ont après le repas leurs paraissent durer une éternité, surtout pour Sirius qui n'écoute pas un mot du cours et regarde fixement la place vide à côté de Lily : la place de Kyra. La sonnerie de fin de cours a à peine retenti que Sirius passe déjà la porte et court vers l'infirmerie.

- Mr Black, que faites vous là ? demande l'infirmière alors qu'il passe la porte.

- Où est Kyra ? questionne-t-il le moins brusquement possible.

- Vous devriez être en cours.

- Je viens de finir pour aujourd'hui. Mme Pomfresh s'il vous plaît, où est-elle ?

- Ça ne me plaît pas mais bon. Miss Pegasus se trouve dans le lit du fond à droite, le plus isolé.

- Merci.

Sirius se dirige alors vers le fond de l'infirmerie et écarte le rideau, dévoilant Kyra inconsciente. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et pose une main sur la joue de Kyra tandis que de l'autre il prend sa main.

- Je dois avoir l'air fin tiens, à pas savoir quoi faire, dit-il après un moment de silence.

- Non désolée jeunes gens mais comme elle n'est pas encore réveillée je ne veux qu'une seule personne à son chevet. Allez dehors, je vous préviendrais quand elle se réveillera.

- Heureusement que je suis arrivé le premier…Génial maintenant je te parle comme si tu m'entendais… Bah autant continuer, tu te réveilleras peut être plus vite. Tu sais que tu m'as fait sacrément peur ? Et quand Lily nous a dit que t'aurais pu mourir…

La voix de Sirius se casse légèrement et une larme coule sur sa joue.

- Tu sais quoi ? Cette situation me rappelle quelque chose mais à l'époque les rôles étaient inversés. C'est moi qu'étais inconscient et toi qu'étais assisse à mon chevet. Tu te rappelles c'était en cinquième année lors d'un match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard.

**Flash-back**

Les Gryffondor avaient pris une légère avance sur les Serpentard et les attrapeurs des deux équipes venaient de repérer le vif d'or. Gryffondor menait l'attaque et Sirius intercepta de justesse un cognard. Un des batteurs adverse lui renvoya alors un cognard qu'il reçut dans le dos juste en dessous de la nuque ce qui l'assomma et aurait pu le tuer aussi.

- Sirius ! hurla Kyra alors que ce dernier tombait de son balai.

Elle déclencha alors ses pouvoirs et ralentit la chute de Sirius grâce à son emprise sur l'air. Et, toujours grâce à cela, elle s'envola et le rejoignit juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Sirius se réveillait dans l'infirmerie, Kyra penchée au-dessus de lui.

- Je suis mort et maintenant je suis au paradis ?

- Mais non, tu es bien vivant.

- Vous n'êtes pas un ange ?

- Non Sirius, c'est Kyra.

- Ouais enfin c'est normal que tu confondes, elle a quand même volé à ton secours. Au sens littéraire, dit Remus allongé sur le lit d'à côté, en train de se remettre des effets de la pleine lune de la veille.

- T'as volé ?

- Oui. Mais juste un peu.

**Fin du flash-back**

- Mmm.

- Kyra ?

- Sirius ? demande-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oui. C'est moi. Ça va ?

- Mouais. J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. J'suis un peu fatiguée.

- Je te proposerais bien de te rendormir mais je pense que Lily aimerait pouvoir te parler un peu avant. Elle a eu très peur quand elle a su que t'avais failli mourir.

- Et toi non ? Pourtant c'est bien toi qui es là.

- J'ai couru plus vite. Je vais prévenir l'infirmière.

- D'accord.

Sirius sort et je l'entends parler avec Pomfresh puis j'entends une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

- Alors Miss Pegasus. Vous allez mieux ?

- Un peu, oui, mais je suis fatiguée.

- C'est normal avec toute l'énergie que vous avez dû déployer pour contrer le poison. Je vais vous examiner pour vérifier que tout va bien.

- Mmm. Où est Sirius ?

- Mr Black est allé prévenir vos amis que vous êtes réveillée.

Après quelques minutes d'auscultation Mme Pomfresh déclare que le contrepoison a fait son effet et que je n'ai plus qu'à me reposer. Alors qu'elle me laisse mes amis pénètrent dans l'infirmerie et l'infirmière leur permet de venir me voir.

- Kyra ! Qu'est ce que j'ai eu peur !

- Désolée Lilou, je voulais pas te faire peur.

- Mais c'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de ce truc qui t'a piquée.

- Bah euh, à vrai dire, je l'ai peut être un peu cherché.

- Kyra t'en a trop dit ou pas assez, me signale Kyle.

- Hum, on étudiait les Delphinums et ils ont été attaqués. Y a un de leurs petits qui a été blessé et il se faisait rattraper par ces choses alors je suis allée l'aider, en dépit du danger.

- Et personne t'en a empêché ? questionne Sirius.

- Si, Ted a essayé, mais il a pas réussi.

- Ted ? Ted Summers, le Serdaigle ?

- Oui, il est avec moi en Soins aux créatures magiques.

- Il va m'entendre.

- Sirius t'aurais été à sa place t'aurais pas pu m'arrêter.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Sirius, on est dans une infirmerie, je te rappelle, lui dit Remus.

- Désolé, mais_

- Et t'aurais pas pu, personne aurait pu l'arrêter, le coupe Kyle.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

- Promis. Maintenant j'aimerais bien dormir je suis fatiguée.

- On va te laisser alors, dit Lily. Vous venez ?

- Moi je reste encore un peu. A tout à l'heure au dîner.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Tu me laisses dormir hein ? demande-je après que nos amis soient sortis.

- Mais oui, me répond Sirius en m'embrassant sur le front. Tu me laisses une petite place ?

- Hum quoi ?

- Pousse-toi un peu, dit Sirius en retirant son pull et ses chaussures.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmure-je en sentant les couvertures se soulever.

- Tu trembles alors je viens te réchauffer.

- Mais_

- Chut.

Sirius s'allonge à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Allez dodo.

Je me blottis contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et m'endors rapidement. Plus tard je me réveille et réalise que j'utilise le torse de Sirius comme oreiller, je me redresse légèrement et le regarde dormir un moment avant de reposer ma tête sur son torse et de fermer les yeux écoutant son rythme cardiaque tout en me laissant bercer par celui de sa respiration.

* * *

Après un cours de métamorphose mouvementé, je rejoins mes deux Maraudeurs préférés qui se sont encore fait exclure du cours de McGo.

- Vous en êtes à combien d'heures de colle ?

- Oh, juste une petite dizaine chacun, répond James.

- Seulement ? Vous êtes drôlement sage cette année. Qu'est ce que vous préparez ?

- Rien du tout, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Sirius, vous êtes les Maraudeurs. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans faire de blague. C'est comme vous passer de respirer, vous en êtes incapables.

- Elle est trop futée pour nous Sirius, dit James sur un ton tragique.

- Oui, impossible de lui mentir alors autant tout avouer…

- Bah, allez-y, j'attends.

- On prépare un mauvais coup ! Bye ! répondent-ils en chœur avant de me tourner le dos pour partir.

- Attendez ! Attendez ! C'est quoi ce que vous préparez ?

- Hin hin, t'aimerais bien savoir ? dit James.

- Pauvre petite chose dévorée de curiosité, renchérit Sirius.

- Mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu, le temps que la blague soit prête à être réalisée.

- C'est pas juste, boude-je.

- Kyranette, dit Sirius revenant sur ses pas et entourant mes épaules de son bras. Si on te dit rien, c'est pour que tu ne sois en aucun cas mêlée à cette affaire et pour que ta surprise soit totale face au spectacle qui en résultera. D'accord ?

- Moui.

- T'arrêtes de bouder ?

- Non.

Et je pars en courant sous les yeux ahuris de Sirius qui, d'après ce que j'entends, ne reste pas figé très longtemps et me poursuit.

- Attends un peu que j't'attrape, on verra si tu boudes toujours avec le châtiment que je te ferais subir ! On ne boude pas le grand Sirius Black comme ça !

- Tu peux toujours courir ! D'ailleurs tu devrais en profiter pour faire le tour du lac, le parcours est très agréable et ça aérera tes neurones !

Alors que j'arrive au pied de la tour des Gryffondor, j'aperçois un attroupement d'élèves devant le tableau… Fermé ! Mais ils sont pas capables de donner un mot de passe ? Heureusement qu'on n'a pas une énigme à résoudre comme les Serdaigle !

- Branchiflore ! crie-je. Laissez passer ! Laissez-moi passer !

Après avoir bousculé quelques élèves, je pénètre enfin dans la salle commune mais au même moment, je me sens soulevée du sol par deux bras puissants.

- Je t'ai eue, chuchote Sirius à mon oreille. Tu boudes toujours ?

- Oui, réponds-je effrontément.

- Oui ? Sûre de sûre ?

- Oui… Haaaa ! Arrête ! Sirius, arrête ! hurle-je alors qu'après m'avoir jetée sur un des canapés il me fait subir la pire des tortures : des chatouilles !

- Non, j'arrête que si t'arrêtes de bouder.

- Je boude plus !... Je boude plus. Merci.

- J'ai l'impression que mes amis sont des gamins, remarque Remus, nous informant ainsi de sa présence.

- Mais non, on est très mature, riposte-je. Pas vrai Sirius ?

- Oui, très mature.

- Sirinouchet ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi votre plan ?

- C'est pas vrai. Tu renonces jamais ?

- Jamais, tu le sais bien. Alors ?

- On te dira rien, attend quelques jours.

- Bon d'accord.

* * *

- Sirius, dépêche ! m'exclame-je en le tirant par le bras.

- C'est bon Kyra !

- On va être en retard !

- Mais non.

- Rah, t'as vu l'heure ?

- Non.

- Ça sonne dans une minute et on a Défense contre les forces du mal, à l'autre bout du château.

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

Tout d'un coup, Sirius m'attrape par le poignet et se met à courir en me tirant.

- Quel retournement de situation.

- Oh c'est bon tu sais bien que j'adore ce cours.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Parce que c'est ma matière préférée, que le prof est génial et qu'on est en binôme.

- Dépêche, si on se fait virer de cours, je t'en voudrais pour le reste de ma vie, je viendrais même te hanter.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- La prochaine fois, je t'accompagne pas pour ta promenade du vendredi midi.

- C'est ce que tu dis mais tu peux pas me résister. Aucune fille ne le peut d'ailleurs.

- C'est ça Don Juan. Bonjour la modestie.

- Oui c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités mais je ne la cite jamais, ça fait trop prétentieux.

- Dis donc pour un sportif t'as les joues bien rouges.

- (Et merde elle l'a remarqué et tout ça parce que je lui ai dit les trois mots fatidiques sans m'en rendre compte, heureusement elle l'a pris pour une marque d'amitié)

- Sirius ? Tu vas où ?

- En cours.

- On est arrivé, dis-je en montrant la salle du doigt.

- Oups.

- A quoi tu pensais pour être aussi distrait ?

- A rien. Allez entre on a cours. Sur les Patronus en plus.

- Il était temps jeunes gens, j'allais fermer la porte.

- Désolée professeur.

- Désolé.

- A vos places. Bien nous allons commencer par la théorie et ensuite nous verrons la pratique. Le sortilège du Patronus est un acte de magie très avancé, s'il se déroule bien vous verrez apparaître un Patronus qui jouera le rôle de bouclier entre vous et le Détraqueur. Le Patronus est une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs –l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre- mais à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas si vous rencontrez des problèmes, de nombreux sorciers hautement qualifiés ont des difficultés à le mettre en pratique. Pour faire apparaître le Patronus il vous faut vous concentrez sur votre souvenir le plus heureux et prononcer l'incantation _Spero patronum_. Vous avez bien compris ?

- Oui.

- Répétez l'incantation.

_- Spero patronum_.

- Bien maintenant vous allez essayer de faire apparaître un Patronus. Au début vous n'obtiendrez sûrement qu'une brume argentée et avec la pratique peut être un Patronus corporel. A vos baguettes.

- Je me demande à quoi va ressembler mon Patronus, chuchote Sirius à mon intention.

- Au lieu de te poser des questions concentre toi et travaille, c'est le meilleur moyen de savoir.

Je lui tourne le dos, ferme les yeux et me concentre sur mes souvenirs les plus heureux, bizarrement ce sont les moments que j'ai passé avec Sirius qui me viennent à l'esprit puis je prononce :

_- Spero Patronum_.

Un filet argenté sort de ma baguette et devient un grand chien. Je me mets à rougir en réalisant la ressemblance plus que frappante avec la forme animale de Sirius.

- Félicitation Miss Pegasus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un de vous y arrive au premier essai, vingt points pour Gryffondor, en récompense de cette jolie prestation.

- C'est le compliment du prof qui te fait rougir à ce point Kyra ? demande Sirius après que le prof se soit éloigné.

- Non c'est pas ça, réponds-je embarrassée alors que mon Patronus disparaît petit à petit.

- En tout cas je savais pas que t'aimais autant les chiens.

- (Flûte il l'a vu, j'espère qu'il s'est jamais regardé dans une glace lorsqu'il est en animagi.) Au de m'enquiquiner essaye un peu toi aussi.

- A vos ordres chef.

Sirius ferme les yeux pour se concentrer, ce qui me laisse le loisir de l'observer à mon aise et de rougir encore plus lorsque je me rends compte qu'il m'attire.

_- Spero patronum_.

Un filet d'argent s'échappe de sa baguette et commence à devenir compact avant de se dissiper.

- Dommage. Je vais essayer un souvenir plus heureux. Au fait t'as choisi quoi ?

- C'est un secret, dis-je imitant à merveille une petite fille.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'oses pas dire que ton meilleur souvenir est en lien direct avec moi.

- (Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?) Tu serais pas un peu narcissique toi ?

- Si peu.

Je me tourne alors pour clore la conversation et en profite pour observer mes amis. Je vois James essayer trois fois de suite et réussir à obtenir l'esquisse d'un tigre, Remus et Lily eux observent leur Patronus courir autour d'eux. Kyle et Emma sont en train de se faire les yeux doux et Kate essaye d'aider Peter à réaliser son Patronus.

- Yes !

Le cri de Sirius me fait me retourner et je le trouve en train de sautiller comme un gamin alors qu'un loup argenté court autour de lui.

- J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi_

- Oui j'ai cru comprendre, dis-je en souriant, attendrie par le spectacle.

- Je m'attendais pas un loup (enfin si peu).

Driiiiiiiiiiiiing.

- Le cours est fini, à la semaine prochaine.

- Déjà, c'est passé drôlement vite.

- Grâce à ma compagnie bien sûr.

- Définitivement narcissique.

* * *

Je viens juste de m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune quand je vois Remus s'approcher de moi un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Kyra ?

- Oui Remus.

- Dis moi, c'est normal que ton Patronus ressemble autant à Sirius ?

- Tu trouves que Sirius ressemble à un chien ? Il va être ravi quand je vais lui dire, réponds-je avec bien plus d'assurance dans la voix que je n'en ai réellement.

- Je parlais de sa forme animale, Kyra.

- Oh. Tu trouves ? Moi j'ai pas vu de ressemblance.

- C'est pour ça que tu rougissais ?

- Mais non c'était à cause des commentaires du prof.

- Il ne t'avait pas encore adressé la parole Kyra. Alors comme ça tu as un faible pour Sirius ?

- Mais non. Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher Remus. Dis-je en sentant mes joues devenir de plus en plus rouges. Lily ! Attend ! J'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque, je t'accompagne.

- Mais… Tu m'as dit que_

- Que je t'accompagnais. Allez viens on y va.

* * *

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il leurs arrive ? demande Sirius à James alors qu'ils descendent l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

- Je sais pas, ils sont pas bien tous les deux et quand ils sont ensemble c'est encore pire.

- T'es en train d'insinuer qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux.

- Mais non ! Heu… (regard noir de Sirius) Au revoir Sirius. Lily attends !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non Potter_

- Bon, sinon y a un truc en potion que j'ai pas compris alors je t'accompagne à la bibliothèque, tu pourras peut-être m'aider.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ?

- Rien !

James et moi nous regardons et rions le plus doucement possible pour que nos tyrans ne nous repèrent pas.

* * *

- Severus tu veux bien te concentrer.

- Je me concentrerai quand ton copain arrêtera de me avada kedavriser du regard.

- Ça existe ce verbe ?

- Oui puisque je viens de l'inventer.

- Pour un Serpentard tu as le sens de l'humour, remarque-je en souriant.

- Tu devrais pas me sourire si gentiment, il va mal le prendre et ça va me retomber dessus.

- T'as qu'à pas être sympa avec moi et je serais pas gentille.

- Ok, je vais devoir supporter l'autre.

- (yeux interrogatifs)

- J'arrive pas à ne pas être sympa avec toi. Bon si on se concentrait sur ce foutu philtre d'amour. Quelle idée il a eu ce prof, un philtre d'amour, franchement à quoi ça va nous servir ?

- A avoir nos ASPICs. Donc travaille.

- Comme si on allait tomber sur Amortentia le jour de l'exam.

- Pour la pratique j'en doute aussi, mais pour la théorie, y a pas de doute par contre. Tu pourrais ajouter les racines de violettes s'il te plaît.

- Il ne me plaît pas, mais comme c'est toi qui le demandes d'accord.

- Merci. Et puis, c'est aussi un peu pour toi, comme ça t'auras un Optimal pour cette potion.

- Ouais. Fait gaffe si ton copain reçoit des chocolats dans les jours qui viennent, ça pourrait être un piège d'une de ses groupies.

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'elles soient capables de faire le philtre et puis il est impossible de décider de qui ce philtre va le rendre fou.

- Oui, mais elles ne sont pas aussi intelligentes que toi, tu paries combien qu'elles se sont même pas posées la question et qu'elles y pensent déjà ?

- Je préfère ne pas relever puisque tu as raison. Le bois de cèdre.

- Tout de suite. Enfin, si elles sont intelligentes, elles essayeront même pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il est évident qu'il a arrêté de s'intéresser aux filles depuis l'année dernière.

- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai vu avec aucune fille depuis le début de l'année.

- Et ça dure depuis une bonne partie de l'année dernière.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Au cas où ça t'intéresserait.

- Dernier tour. Et c'est fini.

- Bien, elle a la bonne couleur, or nacré.

- Vous ne devriez plus tarder à sentir son odeur, jeunes gens. Très réussie. J'accorde vingt points à Gryffondor et Serpentard.

- La vapeur commence à monter en spirales.

Je me penche légèrement au-dessus du chaudron et une douce odeur emplit mes narines.

- Qu'est ce que ça sent bon.

- Tu sens quoi ?

- Quel curieux !

- Moi je sens l'odeur du parchemin, des vieux livres et des nénuphars. Alors ?

- La vanille, le ranch après une pluie d'été, les fleurs de cerisier et… hum rien d'autre.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu es rouge comme une tomate alors ?

- Je vais chercher un flacon.

- Oui c'est ça.

Je me dirige le plus vite possible vers le bureau de Slughorn et en reviens avec le flacon le plus lentement possible. Puis je remplis le flacon et le tends à Severus. Nos mains se frôlent légèrement et j'entends peu après Sirius jurer après James parce qu'il lui a filé un coup.

- Tu es sûre que la dernière odeur c'était pas celle de ton copain.

- T'es qu'un enquiquineur, tu sais ça ?

- Oui et c'est uniquement avec toi. Allez, moi je t'ai tout dit.

- C'est terminé. Remplissez un flacon par groupe et posez les sur mon bureau. Plus vite que ça.

- Oui professeur.

- Va donc reposer le flacon pendant que je range.

- Tu te défiles encore

- Non.

Pendant que Severus va rendre notre potion je range les ingrédients non utilisés, nettoie les ustensiles puis vide le chaudron après avoir respiré une dernière fois l'odeur de la potion. Pas de doute, c'est bien l'odeur purement masculine de Sirius. Les filles ont peut être raison finalement, on est trop proche pour que notre amitié ne se transforme pas en amour. Au moins de mon côté.

- Tu comptes camper ici longtemps ?

- Ah euh non. Je te suis Severus.

- Oui je préfère, sinon je vais me faire incendier par Black et tu seras pas là pour le calmer.

- Parce que maintenant tu as besoin de moi pour te protéger ?

- Oui après un cours comme celui là, vaux mieux.

- J'ai oublié ma cape ! Continue je te rejoins !

- D'accord.

* * *

Severus est à peine sorti du cachot où se déroule le cours de potion que Sirius l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur, l'étranglant à moitié.

- Salop, tu continues ton manège avec elle et crois-moi je colle mon poing dans ta sale gueule de Serpentard. Si tu crois qu'elle finira par t'aimer, c'est que t'es vraiment qu'un con.

- Alors t'es vraiment dingue d'elle ? Je pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver au grand Black de tomber amoureux.

- Ferme ta gueule !

- Sirius, je peux savoir pourquoi tu le menaces ?

- Oh Kyra.

- Oui c'est mon nom et maintenant lâche-le, il ne t'a rien fait.

- Mais il te tourne autour et toi tu vois rien !

- Sirius ! Combien de fois faudra que je te dise que je suis capable de me défendre toute seule et que je sais choisir mes amis ? Si je lui fais confiance, c'est qu'il en est digne, donc tu vas le lâcher à moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment que j'intervienne et c'est toi qui t'en mordras les doigts. C'est compris ?

- Oui.

- Allez Sirius, viens, dit Remus en posant sa main sur son épaule et le forçant à reculer.

Les Maraudeurs s'éloignent, me laissant avec Severus qui se masse la gorge. Il hoche légèrement la tête pour me remercier et se dirige vers l'escalier menant au hall.

- Tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

- Non je vais prendre l'air.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? J'en ai besoin aussi.

- Pas de problème.

Une fois dehors nous marchons côte à côte avant que Severus ne prenne la parole.

- Il pense que je suis attiré par toi, c'est complètement dingue.

- Je sais. C'est Sirius.

- Y a pas que ça, je pense.

- Et qu'est ce que tu penses ?

- Rien d'important. Alors, c'était son odeur dans la potion ?

- Encore, mais t'es tenace.

- Et oui. Alors ?

- Peut être.

- Donc oui. Pourquoi tu refuses de le dire clairement ? Après tout je t'ai bien dit que je sentais le parfum de Lily.

- Pas vraiment.

- Je te signale que Potter était deux tables derrière et que dès que quelqu'un prononce "Lily" il peut l'entendre même murmuré avec un orchestre entier qui joue à tue tête. Donc je préfère éviter de prononcer son prénom quand il est dans le coin.

- Mouais. Je crois que je vais te laisser.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, j'apprécie pas beaucoup les regards de tes camarades de maison.

- Oh. Tu sais une petite majorité sont des élèves normaux qui n'apprécient pas ce que fait Voldemort. Une autre partie l'approuve plus ou moins et les derniers sont ravis de me voir traîner avec toi parce qu'ils pensent que je pourrais te faire entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort donc, en fait, ils t'adorent plus ou moins. A part Malefoy et quelques uns de ses acolytes.

- Il n'empêche que je vais rentrer. J'ai quelqu'un à voir.

- Tu vas consoler Black ? Tu pardonnes trop vite Kyra.

- On savait tous les deux qu'il allait réagir comme ça alors bon…

- Et puis tu l'aimes. Tu as raison d'aller le voir. Ne fait pas comme moi avec Lily.

- A plus tard.

Je rentre au château et quand j'arrive dans la salle commune je trouve mes amis en train de faire une partie de bataille explosive. Je me joins à eux me plaçant entre Sirius et Kyle. Visiblement mon animagi préféré me fait la tête.

- Siri.

- Quoi ?

- Tant de hargne. Je suis désolée. Mais t'avais pas à t'en prendre à lui, il sait très bien que je suis pas intéressée et de toute façon il ne l'est pas non plus.

- Si tu le dis.

- …

- …

- Siri, j'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête, ça me rend toute triste et désemparée, murmure-je essayant de l'amadouer avec mes yeux de petite fille triste.

- Ça marchera pas.

- Pourquoi t'as un grand sourire alors ?

- Parce que j'arrive pas à te résister et tu le sais très bien.

- Câlin ?

- Viens là.

Je prend place dans ses bras et glisse les miens autour de sa taille, c'est pas pratique pour jouer à la bataille explosive mais je suis tellement bien dans ses bras.

* * *

Bizarre, bizarre, on est lundi matin et les Maraudeurs sont surexcités et fatigués en même temps alors que c'est pas la pleine lune. C'est vraiment très louche. Eh ! Peut être qu'ils vont mettre leur plan à exécution ?

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? questionne-je pour essayer de satisfaire ma curiosité.

- Rien du tout, me répond Sirius avec un grand sourire ce qui est de plus en plus bizarre.

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour une idiote, je dirai rien.

- Bon. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ?

- Sirius. Toi et James, vous êtes assis côte à côte et de manière à voir la table des Serpentard. En plus, vous êtes excités comme des gamins le matin de Noël.

- T'es très observatrice toi, ce matin, comment ça se fait ?

- T'arrêtes pas de me filer des coups de coude, ça a fini par me réveiller.

- Oh, je suis désolé, ma Kyra.

Et Sirius me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la tempe pour se faire pardonner.

- Je suis qu'un sale con ! crie quelqu'un.

Cri qui provient visiblement de la table des serpents.

- C'était pas la voix de Malefoy ? demande-je à Sirius, écroulé de rire contre moi.

- Si, répond-il difficilement.

S'en suit un concert de vociférations de la part des Serpentard dont de nombreuses auto-insultes ou aveux gênants, tous plus drôle les uns que les autres, surtout pour les personnes non concernées. J'éclate de rire à mon tour comme la majorité des élèves. James est écroulé sur la table et la frappe de son poing, Remus rit tellement qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux. C'est bien une première, d'habitude il a juste un grand sourire qui lui fait trois fois le tour du visage ou bien il pouffe le plus silencieusement possible. Peter couine bizarrement, on dirait qu'il va s'étouffer, soit de rire, soit parce qu'il vénère ses deux amis, ou les deux ? Plutôt les deux. Kyle et les filles sont pliés en deux, même Lily a mis son devoir de préféte-en-chef au placard. Dumbledore intervient alors, réclamant le calme et pose la question fatidique aux Serpentard : Que vous arrive-t-il ? Et là, il a droit à une flopée d'injures mais étrangement aucune ne lui est adressée, elles ont toutes rapport à la personne qui l'a dite.

- Bien, apparemment dès qu'on vous pose une question vous êtes forcés de vous insulter. Maintenant que le problème est cerné, les professeurs et moi-même allons chercher un remède à votre problème. En attendant je prierai chaque personne de cette école d'éviter au maximum de poser des questions aux Serpentard. Et maintenant rendez vous tous en cours.

Les pauvres, ça a duré une semaine et c'est pas grâce aux profs que ça s'est arrêté. Mais qu'est ce qu'on a ri… McGo a dû leurs interdire ses cours parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas leur poser de questions. Elle avait même mis des heures de colle à quelques serpents mais d'après une conversation entre McGonagall et Dumbledore que j'ai surprise avec Lily, elle leurs a retiré les heures et pas parce qu'ils les méritaient pas. Dixit Dumbledore :

- Mais voyons Minerva, retirez leurs ces retenues, vous voulez vraiment être forcée de les surveiller pendant des heures ? C'est du temps perdu !

- Oui c'est vrai, à la place je pourrai me reposer ou préparer mon prochain cours. Oui, je vais faire ça.

Non mais franchement, vous avez vu les profs qu'on a ? Ils sont cinglés ! Sinon très drôle aussi. Mercredi après midi, Sirius et moi on sortait de la bibliothèque et on a croisé Malefoy. Comme d'habitude il m'a insultée mais j'ai pas relevé contrairement à Sirius :

- Malefoy, à chaque fois qu'on te pose une question tu t'insulte, c'est bien ça ?

- Je suis qu'un enfoiré de première.

- C'est bien ça. Qu'est ce que tu pense de Kyra ?

- J'ai un complexe d'infériorité face à elle. Mais… Salop.

Et il est parti en courant. Je sais pas si c'est vrai mais en tout cas ça vaut le coup de l'avoir entendu. Le seul petit hic c'est les cours de potion étant donné que je suis en binôme avec Rogue. Je pouvais même pas lui demander de me passer un ingrédient sans devoir faire en sorte que la question n'en soit pas une. Ça a été très dur à supporter, en plus de ses jérémiades sur le fait que comme il était mon ami les Maraudeurs auraient pu l'épargner, le pire c'est qu'il croyait même pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Enfin bref, cette semaine a été très drôle à vivre.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq : fin de la phase « je nie tout » de Lily et révélation.**

Le dimanche suivant, je suis réveillée par Lily qui vient de s'allonger à côté de moi.

- Kestuveu ?

- Parler.

- De quoi Lily ? demande-je un peu plus réveillée.

- …

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Huit heures.

- Lily ! On est dimanche ! je lui reproche.

- Je sais, mais c'est important.

- …

- …

- Si c'est si important pourquoi tu parles pas ?

- …

- On a pas déjà eu cette conversation ?

- Si mais cette fois on va la continuer. J'ai besoin de te parler Kyra.

- La dernière fois je t'ai dit que je t'écouterai que t'avais qu'à demander mais j'aurais dû préciser pas avant midi le weekend. Allez, vas-y, accouche.

- J'ai bien réfléchi et je crois que je me voile la face depuis des années. Je… Te moque pas s'il te plaît.

- Je me moque jamais de toi, Lily.

- Mouais…

- Bon en tout cas jamais quand tu es aussi sérieuse que maintenant.

- Je crois que je suis attirée par James. Attention, j'ai pas dit amoureuse, j'ai dit attirée.

- C'est déjà un début. Et puis il faudrait vraiment être à côté de la plaque pour ne pas être attirée par James. Tiens tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Hum. Je me suis dit que comme j'étais attirée ce serait mieux.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Il a arrêté de me courir après, donc j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il me manquait et puis j'aime pas quand je vois toutes ces poufs autour de lui_

- Lily si tu continues cette phrase je vais devoir te dire quelque chose que tu ne vas pas du tout apprécier.

- Dis-le quand même.

- Si tu es jalouse des filles qui l'approche_

- Mais_

- Et c'est le cas. Dois-je te rappeler la journée sur le chemin de Traverse où tu étais jalouse de moi ?

- Non, répond Lily en rougissant.

- Donc si tu es jalouse, c'est que tu n'es pas seulement attirée, mais amoureuse. Surtout te connaissant Lily, tu n'es pas le genre de fille à ne vouloir qu'une histoire d'un soir.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que je l'aime que je suis jalouse ?

- Oui. Et crois-moi, je connais ce sentiment.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je croyais que tes barrières mentales t'empêchaient de ressentir les sentiments des autres.

- …

- Kyra ?

- J'ai pas dit que ce sentiment me venait des autres.

- C'est… Oh, alors_ Je t'avais pas dit que ta relation avec Sirius ne pouvait qu'évoluer en amour ?

- C'est bon ça va. Moi au moins j'ai pas nié mes sentiments pendant des années. Je m'en étais pas rendue compte. Non en fait c'est parce que ce n'était vraiment que de l'amitié jusqu'à ce que je parte à l'Institut de Salem. Et à force de le fréquenter à nouveau tous les jours, je m'aperçois que notre relation a évolué. Les kilomètres qui nous ont séparés l'année dernière nous ont, en fait, rapprochés.

- C'est trop mignon.

- Lily, tu m'étouffes là, dis-je à moitié morte de rire alors qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Dites, vous pourriez pas baisser d'un ton ? Y'en a qui dorment le dimanche matin, râle Kate.

- Désolées.

- Mais Lily vient d'avouer qu'elle aimait James.

- Et Kyra qu'elle était amoureuse de Sirius.

- Vous pouviez pas nous réveiller ?

- C'est vrai ça, je me sens rejetée. Pas toi Kate ?

- Si. A l'assaut !

- Yaaaaaaaaah !

- Prend des munitions Lily !

- Bataille d'oreillers générale !

C'est ainsi qu'un dimanche matin de début novembre, nous nous retrouvons à nous battre à coup d'oreiller à travers tout notre dortoir. Lily et moi contre Kate et Emma. Enfin se battre, le mot est fort vu les éclats de rire qui nous empêchent parfois de bouger tellement ils nous plient en deux.

* * *

Dortoir des Maraudeurs.

Remus attend que ses amis se réveillent. Cette nuit, alors qu'il avait une crise d'insomnie due à la pleine lune de la semaine suivante, il a pris une décision importante : il va tout révéler à Kate, Lily et Emma.

Il entend Kyle grogner et peu de temps après les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrent.

- Déjà réveillé Rem ?

- Oui, j'ai pas réussi à dormir beaucoup.

- Tu m'as l'air pensif.

- Oui, j'en ai profité pour réfléchir.

- Et qu'est ce que ça a donné ?

- J'aimerai attendre que les autres se réveillent pour en parler, j'ai pas envie de me répéter.

- D'accord. Je vais sous la douche alors. Avec un peu de chance le bruit de l'eau les réveillera.

- Oui, ou alors tes vocalises.

- Hum. Moui y a plus de chance.

Remus sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant un Kyle rouge pivoine se diriger le plus vite possible vers la salle de bain. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne semble pouvoir réveiller ces marmottes qu'il appelle amis donc il décide d'employer les grands moyens.

Quand Kyle sort de la salle de bain, Remus lui fait part de son plan pour réveiller en "douceur" leurs amis Maraudeurs.

- Un, deux, trois, _aguamenti_ !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Boum !

- Mais ça va pas la tête !

- Vous avez inondé nos lits !

- Ça va Peter ? Demandent Remus et Kyle, ignorant complètement James et Sirius.

- Oui, mais si la prochaine fois vous pouviez me réveiller avant de les réveiller en fanfare, ça m'arrangerait parce que ça fait quand même mal de tomber du lit.

- Désolé Peter.

- Dites, vous avez oublié qu'on existe ou quoi ?

- Vu les hurlements que vous avez poussé, c'est un peu dur de vous oublier.

- Mais il est en train de nous chercher James.

- J'arrive pas y croire moi qui le croyais si gentil…

- …Attentionné…

- …Notre meilleur ami…

- …Un type bien…

- …Un saint…

- …Saint Remus…

- …Et le voilà qui nous fait ce sale coup, terminent Sirius et James en chœur.

- A l'avenir Rem, on oublie les réveils en fanfare parce que là je crois que les connexions du cerveau ont pas eu le temps de se remettre en marche.

- Si, mais pas dans le bon ordre et en plus certaines ce sont faites entre leurs deux cerveaux.

- Merlin mais c'est horriblement grave ! s'exclame Kyle une main sur la bouche "terriblement choqué".

- Vous pourriez arrêter de vous payer notre gueule comme si on était pas là ?

- Non, c'est trop drôle.

- Bataille_

- Non, si on vous a réveillé, c'est que Remus avait quelque chose d'important à vous dire et que ça le rongeait.

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

- Non, c'était bien plus drôle de se moquer de vous et puis ça me fait du bien de rire un peu, déclare Remus. Alors voilà, je voudrais dire aux filles que je suis un loup garou…

- Pourquoi ce changement soudain Rem ? Questionne James

- J'en ai marre de leur cacher et en plus ça dérange tout le monde. Surtout Kyle et Kyra, ce sont quand même eux les plus proches des filles.

- C'est vrai que c'est de plus en plus dur pour moi de cacher la vérité à Emma. Et en plus ça me met mal à l'aise.

- C'est comme tu veux Remus, dit Sirius.

- Merci les gars, mais je voulais pas votre autorisation, juste vous prévenir. Bon moi je vais petit déjeuner, tu viens Kyle ?

- Oui, j'arrive, s'empresse de répondre Kyle en voyant les regards assassins de deux Maraudeurs trempés.

* * *

Remus et Kyle nous aperçoivent dès qu'ils pénètrent dans la grande salle.

- Vous êtes déjà debout ? m'étonne-je.

- Et oui.

- Bonjour mon amour, comment tu vas ce matin ? demande Kyle avant d'embrasser Emma.

- Vous savez, vous êtes mignons tous les deux mais on est quatre à pas être casés et perso, moi je suis jalouse alors si vous pouviez éviter les effusions sentimentales et mielleuses pendant le petit déj.

- Depuis quand tu as quelqu'un en vue, Kyra ? questionne Kyle avec curiosité.

- Qu'est ce qui te dit que j'ai quelqu'un en vue ?

- Tu nous as jamais fait de réflexion sur nos "effusions sentimentales et mielleuses pendant le petit déj" avant. Donc j'en conclus que si tu es jalouse c'est parce que t'aimerais faire la même chose avec une personne bien précise. Je réitère la question ou c'est bon ?

- Depuis pas longtemps.

- Et qui c'est ? demande Remus avec un grand sourire qui se veut innocent.

- Pourquoi tu demandes alors que tu te doutes déjà de la réponse, hein ? lui réponds-je en le avada kedavrisant du regard.

- Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est ça prend moi pour une idiote. Et arrête de jouer les innocents, ça te va pas.

- Comment Mumus pourrait te prendre pour une idiote ?

- Ça c'est une histoire entre Mumus et moi, Sirius_

- Mais arrêtez avec ce surnom débile !

- Mais il est pas débile ce surnom, Mumus, répondons-nous en chœur.

- (soupir) Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Je vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça, réponds-je en sentant mes joues se colorer légèrement, tandis que Sirius va chercher des croissants à l'autre bout de la table, alors qu'il y en a un plat rempli juste devant nous. (Il est gêné ? Il ressent quelque chose pour moi ? Haaaaaaaaaaa ! Mais c'est génial, si c'est bien ça ! Hum redescendons sur terre ça peut pas être ça).

- Les filles il faudrait que je vous parle, on peut se voir ce soir après manger dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs ?

- Oui bien sûr, répond Lily. C'est à propos de quoi ?

- Hum. Si je veux en parler dans notre dortoir c'est parce que je veux pas que tout le monde l'apprenne.

- Oh oui, je comprends.

- En attendant, tu devrais manger Remus, t'es tout pâle, dit Kate.

- Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ? questionne-je

- Oui comme d'habitude, mais bon je m'habitue.

* * *

Le soir venu, j'accompagne les filles dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Je me demande comment elles vont le prendre. Pas que je pense qu'elles vont rejeter Remus, mais plutôt qu'elles vont lui faire la tête de pas leur avoir dit plus tôt. Et si elles lui font la tête, à nous aussi parce qu'on le savait. Une fois dans le dortoir je vais m'asseoir sur le lit de Sirius avec Lily, Kate et Emma.

- Merci d'être venues. Voilà comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué je m'absente tous les mois.

- Ah oui ça, on l'avait remarqué. Comment ça se fait ?

- Je … Hum … Ça a un rapport direct avec la … pleine lune_

- Tu es un_

- Lily, baisse d'un ton. Remus ne veut pas que tout le monde le sache, lui reproche-je.

- Tu es un loup garou ?

- Oui.

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi James, Sirius et Peter sont dans un état avancé de fatigue quand tu te transformes, remarque Kate.

- Et bien heu…

- On est des animagis. Et on va tenir compagnie à Remus pendant les pleines lunes.

- Mais vous êtes fous. Remus pourrait vous blesser et en plus c'est illégal. Si vous vous faites prendre, vous irez tout droit à Azkaban ! S'exclame Lily le plus bas possible.

- Oui, on est au courant. Remus nous l'a dit avant que l'on se décide.

- Tu es un animagi, toi ? Demande Emma à Kyle.

- Non, j'ai appris qu'ils en étaient y a un mois mais je m'en doutais un peu quand même.

- Tu étais au courant pour tout ?

- Oui, je partage quand même leur dortoir.

- Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas Kyra ? me demande Lily.

- J'étais au courant depuis quelques années pour Remus et pour les animagis, je l'ai appris en même temps que Kyle.

- Quoi ? Franchement c'est injuste de nous avoir caché ta condition aussi longtemps ! Hurle Lily approuvée par Emma et Kate.

Elle se dirige vers la porte et sort du dortoir suivie de Emma et Kate qui claque la porte violement. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendons la porte de mon dortoir se refermer tout aussi violement.

- Je peux rester squatter le sol de votre dortoir ? Parce que je doute qu'elles m'acceptent.

- Bien sûr. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle Sirius ?

- Tu dors avec moi, ou alors c'est moi qui dors par terre.

- D'accord.

- …

- Je dors avec toi.

Les Maraudeurs font une drôle de tête, ça les étonne tant que ça que Sirius et moi on dorme ensemble alors qu'on est amis ? Ouh, j'aime pas le sourire de Remus. Qu'est ce qu'est encore passé par sa petite tête ? En fait, y a que Kyle qui s'en fiche. Normal, on a déjà dormi ensemble quand on était plus petit. Je me dirige vers la valise de Sirius et commence à fouiller dedans.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais.

- Je compte pas dormir toute habillée et je peux pas aller chercher mon pyjama donc je t'empreinte un t-shirt.

- Lequel ?

- Le grand blanc.

- Je sais où il est. Pousse toi et laisse-moi chercher.

Je laisse Sirius chercher le fameux t-shirt et m'assois sur le lit en attendant. Kyle vient me dire bonne nuit, puis il va se coucher. Remus se dirige vers moi. Merde, il a toujours ce sourire que j'aime pas et il se rapproche toujours. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

- Alors comme ça tu dors avec lui ? Tu l'exiles pas par terre ?

- Non, moi je suis gentille.

- Et moi, je le suis pas ?

- Non, si tu l'étais, tu serais pas en train de me parler de ça.

- Bonne nuit, me dit Remus en jouant des sourcils.

- Ouais, toi aussi.

Alors que Remus se dirige vers son lit, je me fais agresser par un objet volant non identifié en tissu blanc. Après l'avoir identifié comme étant le t-shirt de Sirius, je lui jette un sort d'agrandissement et ferme les rideaux du lit pour l'enfiler. Je finis par me coucher, vite rejointe par Sirius. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Siri.

Je me love contre lui et m'endors rapidement.

* * *

- Bip bip bip…

- Mmm. Que quelqu'un éteigne ce foutu réveil, marmonne-je.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à un torse musclé, très appréciable. Sirius ! Oh Merlin ! Le t-shirt que je porte est remonté ! Certes les mains de Sirius sur ma peau sont très douces et chaudes mais bon… C'est bizarre il fait très chaud tout d'un coup, quelqu'un pourrait baisser le chauffage. Non ? C'est uniquement ma température corporelle qui a augmenté ? Oh. Il faut absolument que je me dégage avant qu'il ne se réveille ! Vite ! Je me retourne à nouveau et dégage le plus doucement possible les mains de Sirius qui se retrouvent maintenant sur mon ventre, puis m'extrais lentement du lit.

- Mmm. Quelle heure il est ?

- L'heure de se lever si tu veux pouvoir petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours.

- Kyra ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

- Heu. Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'hier, les filles étaient fâchées après nous et que du coup j'ai dormi dans votre dortoir ?

- Ah si, c'est vrai. Bonjour, au fait.

- Bonjour. Bon, bah moi je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

- Tu vas te faire tuer.

- Mais non.

Je me lève alors et c'est là que je me rends compte que le t-shirt n'était pas que remonté mais qu'il a repris sa taille normale pendant la nuit. Du coup il m'arrive juste sous les fesses. Je m'empresse alors de récupérer mes habits de la veille et me précipite hors du dortoir. Heureusement, il n'y a encore personne dans la salle commune, je rejoins donc mon dortoir sans encombres. Mais une fois arrivée à l'intérieur, je tombe sur Lily qui, malheureusement pour moi, me calcule.

- Depuis quand tu découches ?

- Depuis que je sais que vous risquez de me tuer si je pointe mon nez.

- T'étais où ? Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ? Me dis pas que_

- Lily, réfléchit au lieu d'imaginer n'importe quoi. Et puis t'es sensée me faire la gueule, donc ne pas me parler, lui dis-je avec amertume tout en récupérant mon uniforme dans mon armoire.

- Oh mais je te fais la gueule. Mais en tant que préfète-en-chef, je dois m'assurer que tu n'as pas un comportement contraire aux bonnes mœurs.

- Bien sûr, j'oubliais sainte-Lily-préfète-en-chef-parfaite-et-coincée ! Je vais sous la douche, dis-je en lui claquant la porte au nez. Et en lui piquant la place du même coup.

* * *

Dortoir des Maraudeurs. POV Sirius.

Oh merde ! Le t-shirt ! Il a récupéré sa taille normale ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est sexy comme ça. Mmm, je sens que je vais adorer ce t-shirt encore plus maintenant. Mais elle est cinglée ! Elle va pas sortir du dortoir comme ça ! Tous les mecs vont la voir, alors qu'elle est à moi ! Baf ! Kyra n'appartient à personne Sirius !

- Sirius. Rassure-moi, t'étais pas dans cet état là avant qu'elle parte ?

- Dans quel état Remus ?

- Me force pas à le dire.

- Mais je vois pas_ Merde !

Je file sous la douche. Froide !

* * *

- Mais venez. Vous allez pas leur en vouloir pour le restant de votre vie ! s'exclame à voix basse Emma.

- Ecoute Emma, on ne mange que rarement avec eux, je vois pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui, on devrait absolument manger avec les Maraudeurs, réplique Lily. Si tu veux tant rejoindre Kyle, vas-y, mais sans moi.

- Et sans moi aussi.

- Oh Kate. Pourquoi tu leur fais la tête ?

- Parce qu'il aurait dû nous le dire plus tôt. Ça fait des années que Kyra et les garçons sont au courant ! Tu pardonnes trop vite Emma !

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner !

- Oh si ! Son manque de confiance, par exemple !

- Reuh, c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes vraiment butées toutes les deux !

Emma se dirige ensuite vers nous et s'installe à côté de Kyle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'excuse auprès des Maraudeurs pour son comportement et surtout rassure Remus sur le fait, que son amitié pour lui reste la même, et que son secret est bien gardé.

- (Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy…)

- Kyra.

- (…Un vrai fantasme ambulant…)

- Kyra ?

- (…J'aurai du le réveiller au lieu de fuir. Peut être que_)

- Kyra !

- Oui ! Quoi ?

- T'étais où là ? me demande Sirius avec un grand sourire qui ne le rend que plus attirant.

- Hum, quelque part du côté de Pluton.

- Ha ha. Très drôle.

- (Je vais quand même pas lui dire que je fantasme toute éveillée… Sur lui.) Je me demandais combien de temps, elles vont mettre pour revenir nous voir, réponds-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Je me sens rougir quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens. C'est pas vrai, j'arrive même plus à le regarder dans les yeux à cause de ce matin.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Sonnerie qui annonce le début des cours dans cinq minutes. Je récupère mon sac sous le banc et prend une dernière crêpe sur la table, avant de me lever pour rejoindre la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick accompagnée de mes amis. Comme Emma s'assoit à côté de Kyle, je me retrouve toute seule.

- Je peux m'asseoir, belle étrangère ?

- Oui Ted. Avec plaisir. Alors, comment ça va depuis le banquet d'Halloween ?

- Oh, ça va. Surtout depuis que ça va mieux entre Laura et moi. D'ailleurs je dois remercier Sirius pour ça.

- Gné ?

- Bonjour jeunes gens.

- Bonjour professeur Flitwick.

- Ne pose même pas la question, je te répondrais pas.

Je lui tire discrètement la langue et reporte mon attention sur le cours.

- Bien, après une discussion avec votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai décidé que jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, j'allais essayer de vous apprendre à utiliser votre magie élémentaire. Je suppose que vous savez tous de quoi il s'agit mais quelqu'un veut-il l'expliquer à ma place ?

- …

- Même pas vous, Miss Pegasus ? Pourtant vous êtes la plus disposée pour le faire.

- Si vous voulez. La magie élémentaire repose sur les quatre éléments fondamentaux qui sont l'air, l'eau, le feu et la terre. Ils sont la base de la magie et les baguettes que nous utilisons servent à canaliser cette énergie et nous permettent de l'utiliser plus facilement. Mais chaque sorcier est capable d'utiliser la magie élémentaire sans baguette avec plus ou moins de facilité et de concentration. Généralement ils l'utilisent lorsqu'ils n'ont pas leurs baguettes et qu'ils se trouvent dans un état émotionnel fort : colère, honte, tristesse, amour, peur. Il existe cependant quelques exceptions, pour qui l'utilisation de cette magie élémentaire est parfaitement "naturelle", simple, et qui ne leur nécessite pas une concentration particulière. Voilà.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié un détail sur les élémentaux ?

- Ils ont généralement des pouvoirs supplémentaires spécifiques à un totem animal. C'est pour ça qu'il existe certaines théories sur l'existence d'un cinquième élément : la chair.

- Qu'en pensez vous ?

- Rien de spécial.

- Bien. J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor.

- Mais c'est injuste ! C'est une élémentale, c'est normal qu'elle ait pu expliquer ! s'offusque Malefoy.

- Taisez-vous Malefoy. Bien faites des groupes de quatre.

- On se met avec Sirius et James ? propose Ted.

- Oui. Siri, Jamesie, vous venez ?

- On arrive. Allez viens James. T'inquiètes, elle finira par nous pardonner, ta Lily.

- Je vais me mettre avec Peter, Kyle et Emma, dit James.

- Bon bah, Remus, tu viens avec nous ?

- Oui.

- Tout le monde est dans un groupe ? Oui ? Donc, pour commencer, je vais vous demander de faire bouger une plume. Non, en fait, je vais d'abord vous demander de ranger vos baguettes dans vos sacs et d'aller les déposer au fond de la salle.

Après avoir expliqué comment s'y prendre, le professeur Flitwick nous demande d'essayer de faire bouger une plume grâce à l'air. Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer. C'est tellement facile pour moi.

- Miss Pegasus, quel poids arrivez vous à élever dans les airs ?

- Heu. Tu pèses combien Sirius ?

- Soixante-quinze kilos, pourquoi ?

- Donc, je peux soulever au moins soixante-quinze kilos. Je crois que Sirius est ce que j'ai soulevé de plus lourd avec mes pouvoirs.

- Vous avez soulevé… Ah oui en cinquième année, pendant un match de Quidditch. Très joli vol aussi d'ailleurs.

- Hum. Merci.

- Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Chuchote Sirius à l'adresse des garçons.

- Tu te rappelles pas de ce match de Quidditch ? s'étonne Remus. Tu l'as même prise pour un ange à ton réveil.

- Si, mais entre le moment où ce cognard m'a assommé et mon réveil à l'infirmerie, je me souviens de rien. Faut dire, c'est normal, j'étais inconscient. Et personne ne m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, du moins pas dans les détails.

- Et bien, tu es tombé de ton balai et j'ai été la première à réagir. J'ai ralenti ta chute et… hum, je t'ai rejoint sur le terrain par la voie des airs. Maintenant que tu es au courant je vais te répéter la demande que notre cher professeur vient de me faire. Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma plume ?

- Gné ? Mais c'est pas drôle les gars. Tu pourrais être plus claire, Kyra ?

- Et bien…

- C'est pourtant clair Mr Black. Etant donné que votre amie n'en est plus au stade de soulever une simple plume, je lui demande de soulever quelque chose de plus lourd et comme jusqu'ici vous êtes ce qu'elle a soulevé de plus lourd, je lui demande de réessayer.

- Ho, c'est tout de suite plus clair. Hum… Et bien…

- S'il te plaît Sirius, dis-je avec mes yeux de petite fille triste.

- D'accord.

- Chouette ! Assied-toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Au cas où.

- Là, tu me rassures pas du tout, me dit Sirius en s'exécutant de mauvaise grâce.

Je m'assois en tailleur sur une des tables et me concentre sur Sirius et je sens l'air qui l'entoure se "solidifier" puis s'élever. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Sirius flotter à un mètre de hauteur l'air pas très rassuré. Bizarrement, je sens que les autres élèves ont cessé leur activité pour nous observer.

- Kyra, c'est bon là, non ? Tu pourrais me faire redescendre ?

Je lui souris et le fait redescendre doucement.

- Très bien, Miss Pegasus ! s'exclame le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Continuez à vous exercer avec le contenu de la bibliothèque, son poids dépasse nettement celui de Mr Black. Et vous autres, j'espère que la prestation de votre camarade vous a incité à prendre au sérieux la magie élémentaire. A vos plumes.

- Il aurait pu te proposer tout de suite d'utiliser les livres comme "plume" au lieu de moi, fulmine Sirius après que le prof se soit éloigné.

- L'impact sur les élèves aurait été moins grand. Surtout pour tes groupies. Je doute fortement qu'elles soient capables de comprendre qu'un kilo de plume fait le même poids qu'un kilo de plomb.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Elles arrivent pas à comprendre que tes soixante-quinze kilos et soixante-quinze kilos de bouquins représentent le même poids. Pas très futées, tes groupies.

- Jalouse ?

- T'aimerais bien.

- Arrêtez, les gamins, intervient Remus. Kyra concentre toi sur tes bouquins et Sirius, sur ta plume.

- Oui papa, réponds-je.

- Très drôle.

- Tu trouves aussi ? Je devrais faire une carrière de comique.

- Mais non, d'illusionniste, renchérit Ted. Tu serais la meilleure et personne trouverait ton truc.

- Pas bête. Oh ! Et Sirius serait mon assistant. Je suis sûre qu'il finirait par s'habituer à voler.

- Vous savez qu'on est en cours ? demande Remus, désespéré.

- Oups, c'est vrai, dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Remus pousse un soupir encore plus désespéré et se met à regarder sa plume pour essayer de la faire voler. Ce serait marrant de lui jouer un tour mais avec la pleine lune qui approche, il a tendance à être susceptible et à perdre son calme, je vais donc éviter et faire voler des kilos de livres. Je me concentre sur la bibliothèque et commence à faire voler un livre, vite suivi de ses voisins formant ainsi une pile. Ce qui serait bien, c'est que je sache le poids de la pile que je fais voler, seulement je connais pas de sort pour ça.

- Professeur, je fais comment pour savoir le poids que je soulève.

- Utilisez la formule _pensare_.

- Merci. _Pensare_, dis-je après avoir récupéré ma baguette.

Je vois alors des chiffres apparaître devant moi. Je prends un livre en plus et le nombre augmente. Cool, ça marche. J'augmente progressivement le poids des livres, j'arrive à cent cinquante kilos, avant de ressentir les premiers signes de fatigue. Je remets alors les livres sur les étagères et reporte mon attention sur mes camarades de classe. La plupart d'entre eux arrivent à faire bouger légèrement leurs plumes, mais vu leurs têtes, ça ne doit pas être facile. Quelques exceptions, dont Lily, arrivent à élever la plume de quelques centimètres.

- T'as fini de faire mumuse avec les livres ? me demande Sirius.

- Moui.

- Toi, t'as abusé de ta magie élémentaire.

- Non, j'ai arrêté dès que j'ai ressenti les premiers signes de fatigue. Tu sais bien que je fais toujours attention.

- Toujours, toujours. C'est vite dit.

- Y a qu'en cas d'urgence que je fais pas attention… Quand tu tombes de ton balai, par exemple…

- Oh, c'est bon, ça va, hein. Mais bon, ça a déconcentré mon frère et Kyle a eu aucun problème pour attraper le vif.

- Driiiiiiiiiiiiing.

- Au revoir, jeunes gens.

- Au revoir, professeur. Sirius ?

- Oui, Ted.

- Je voulais te remercier. Grâce à toi ça va mieux entre Laura et moi.

- Oh. De rien. Mais, je vois pas vraiment le rapport entre notre engueulade et votre réconciliation.

- Engueulade ? Quelle engueulade ?

- Ça te regarde pas, me répondent-ils en chœur.

- Ok…

- Bah, comme elle a surpris notre "discussion", elle a compris qu'y avait pas d'autre fille.

- Ah, d'accord. Heureux de t'avoir aidé. On y va Kyra ?

Je me lève pour le suivre et sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi.

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? demande Sirius en me rattrapant.

- Que j'avais abusé. Mais au lieu de me faire la morale, tu pourrais m'aider à rejoindre la tour ?

- Oui, une seconde, dit-il en récupérant nos sacs. Allez, viens.

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir et alors qu'on commence à marcher, je sens la fatigue me tomber dessus et du coup je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Sirius en fermant à moitié les yeux.

- Ça va ? Mon épaule est assez confortable ?

- Oui, très. Ce sera encore mieux quand on sera installé dans la salle commune.

- Tu comptes m'utiliser comme oreiller jusqu'au déjeuner ?

- Oui.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Sirius s'affale sur un des canapés près de la cheminée, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa "chute". Par conséquent, je me retrouve à moitié allongée sur lui. Je bouge légèrement pour remonter mes jambes sur le canapé et me blottis un peu plus, si possible, contre Sirius pour ensuite me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

_

* * *

- Accio_ appareil photo de Kyra.

- Non Kyle.

- Oh si, Sirius. Je suis persuadé qu'elle voudrait cette photo. Vous êtes trop mignons comme ça.

Kyle attrape l'appareil photo de Kyra qui vient d'arriver et prend en photo Kyra en train de dormir sur Sirius.

* * *

Flash. Qui est le crétin qui vient de prendre une photo sans retirer le flash ? J'entrouvre un œil et vois Kyle avec MON appareil photo, dirigé droit sur moi et Sirius. Mais le pire c'est qu'il est en train de rire ! J'espère qu'il va tellement rire qu'il va s'étouffer !

- Kyle ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as MON appareil photo dans les mains ?

- T'étais tellement mignonne endormie sur Sirius. J'ai pas pu résister.

- Grrr.

- Couchée.

- Me parle pas comme à un chien, s'te plaît.

- Je pensais pas à un chien en disant ça.

- Et à quoi alors ? demande-je méfiante.

- Heu…

- A un loup, répond Remus visiblement amusé par la situation.

- Exact.

- Ça te sauvera pas. Pour l'instant c'est ma fatigue qui te sauve. A charge de revanche. _Accio _appareil photo.

Je récupère mon bien et me repositionne comme avant, sans me rendormir pour autant, j'ai envie de taquiner Remus. C'est pas ma faute, il a qu'à pas dévorer Kate du regard alors qu'elle rejoint le dortoir.

- Remus ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi t'as décidé si soudainement de tout révéler aux filles pour tes problèmes de fourrure ?

- J'en avais marre de leur mentir et de vous forcer à leurs mentir.

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je sarcastique.

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Que si tu continues à dévorer Kate du regard, elle va finir par s'en rendre compte.

- Mais… Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire… balbutie Remus, les joues rouges.

- (Quelle bonne idée a eu Kyle de descendre mon appareil photo.) flash.

- Kyra ! Donne-moi cet appareil !

- Non ! Pas avec cette preuve flagrante qu'elle te fait de l'effet !

Remus se lève d'un bond et se précipite sur moi pour me prendre l'appareil photo. Je l'éblouis avec le flash et en profite pour courir vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Arrivée à mi-hauteur, je me retourne et vois Remus au pied de l'escalier.

- Vas y Mumus, essaye de m'attraper maintenant !

Remus affiche un sourire sadique et monte les deux premières marches. Etrangement, je devine que mon plan a une faille, mais laquelle ? Je sens soudain les marches s'affaisser et je dévale l'escalier, transformé en toboggan à cause de Remus, droit sur celui-ci. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir et par conséquent je le renverse. Il est le plus rapide à se reprendre et il essaye d'attraper l'appareil photo, mais j'envois celui-ci sur le palier en haut de l'escalier. Remus est très drôle à regarder, il est penché en avant, une main agrippant la rambarde et l'autre bras tendu en avant. Qui l'a figé ? Personne ? Ah. Je ne peux résister à l'envie de le prendre en photo dans cette position passablement ridicule. Flash. Le flash a l'air de l'avoir réveillé. Hum, j'aurai peut être du partir avant. Il se jette sur moi et se met à me chatouiller. Flash. Flash. Qui utilise mon appareil photo ? Ah Kate, le boucan a du l'attirer. Kate ? Elle est pas censée nous faire la gueule ? Remus finit par s'affaler à côté de moi complètement épuisé mais hilare. Comme moi.

- T'es épuisante.

- Merci, je travaille très dur pour obtenir ce résultat.

- T'es exaspérante aussi.

- Merci, pour ça aussi, je_

- Travaille très dur pour y arriver, me coupe-t-il à moitié mort de rire. En plus, j'étais prévenu, t'es pareille avec Sirius. Même pire des fois en y réfléchissant.

- …

- Tu sais ce qui est vraiment drôle ?

- Non.

- C'est quand on est complètement crevés qu'on est les pires.

- Ça je vous le fait pas dire, nous interrompt Sirius. Vous comptez rester ici encore longtemps ou venir manger avec nous ?

- Manger. Tu m'aides ? demande-je en lui tendant la main.

- Non, pas envie.

- Méchant. Pour la peine…

J'enroule mes jambes autour des siennes et tire violement vers moi pour le faire tomber. Ce qui ne manque pas d'ailleurs.

- Sale petite peste !

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est en septième année ? demande Remus faussement horrifié face à notre attitude de gamins de cinq ans.

- Heu, oui, je crois qu'on_

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Tiens, Lily-Miss-préfète-en-chef-parfaite-et-coincée-Evans.

- Je suis pas coincée !

- Ni parfaite d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, ajoute-je, un rien perfide. Bon si on allait manger, les garçons ?

- Avec plaisir, j'ai une faim de loup, répond Remus avec un clin d'œil.

Décidemment il a raison, c'est quand il est le plus crevé qu'il est le plus drôle et le plus taquin.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six : Pleine lune.**

Jeudi matin, au petit déjeuner, je me retrouve face à trois zombis, nuit de pleine lune oblige.

- Heu, vous êtes sûr que vous allez résister toute la journée ?

- Zzzz.

- Peter ! Réveille-toi !

- Hein, quoi ?

- Tu piquais dangereusement du nez et la piste d'atterrissage, c'était ton assiette.

- Oh, merci Kyra.

- De rien. James ? Qu'est ce que t'as au bras ?

- Pas grand-chose, Remus est un peu stressé et énervé. Il a peur que Kate ne lui pardonne pas.

- Oh. S'il avait vu les regards qu'elle lui lance. Elle l'a sûrement déjà pardonné mais elle attend que la pleine lune soit passée pour aller le voir.

- Génial, dit Sirius ironique. Ce mois-ci, Pomfresh pourra pas dire qu'il a moins de blessures qu'au début de ses transformations. Par contre, il y a des chances qu'elle soit étonnée de trouver des bleus en forme de sabots.

- Pauvre Remus, dis-je.

- Et nous alors ? s'offusque Sirius.

- Personne ne vous force à y aller. Et puis promis, si vous piquez trop du nez en cours, je vous réveillerai.

- C'est gentil Kyra.

- La remercie pas James. Pour nous réveiller, elle va utiliser ses pouvoirs de la manière la plus sadique possible.

- Sirius, voyons ! Je suis pas comme ça.

- Non, bien sûr. A d'autres Kyra, à d'autres.

- Pff. James, Peter, je vous promets d'être gentille. Vous avez ma parole de scout.

- Elle tiendra parole, intervient Kyle interrompant sa discussion avec Emma car il a remarqué leurs mines sceptiques.

- Et moi ? interroge Sirius.

- Toi, t'es qu'un méchant alors je serai sadique. Gniark gniark gniark.

- Heureusement qu'on a cours ensemble que ce matin.

- Zut…Hééé…(J'ai une idée lumineuse !)

- J'aime pas ce sourire, marmonne Sirius.

- James, je pourrais te parler ?

- Oui, viens, j'ai fini.

- James, ne l'aide pas à me faire souffrir.

- Je sais pas, j'ai quoi en échange ?

- Ma reconnaissance éternelle.

- Pas suffisant... Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ? me demande James une fois que nous sommes dans le hall.

- Un moyen de communiquer avec toi pour te réveiller et enquiquiner Sirius… Comme un miroir double sens, par exemple.

- Tu sais vraiment tout.

- Apparemment, mais ça c'est votre faute. Si je m'étais pas retrouvée en colle avec Sirius et que t'avais attendu pour avoir cette conversation hautement importante, j'aurais jamais découvert vos miroirs. Alors ?

- Tu as de la chance. Sirius était tellement crevé ce matin qu'il a oublié le sien. J'irai le chercher ce midi.

- Merci James. Je t'adore !

- Je le fais pas pour toi.

- Oui, je me doute bien que c'est pour te moquer de Sirius. C'est beau l'amitié qu'on lui porte hein ?

- Oui toujours à se moquer de lui.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, ou plutôt du chien en l'occurrence.

- Si vous nous accompagniez en cours plutôt que de préparer l'enfer que vous allez me faire vivre aujourd'hui.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Arrivée, dans la salle de DCFM, j'attends que Sirius s'installe et je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Non, pas ça.

- Et si. Dommage les seules places de libres sont devant le bureau du prof.

- Génial, soupire Sirius.

- Bonjour ! J'espère pour vous que vous avez pris vos livres car aujourd'hui, nous allons faire de la théorie. Le spécimen que j'avais prévu de vous faire étudier s'est échappé cette nuit.

- De mieux en mieux.

- Qu'est ce qui y a Sirius ?

- Je vais dormir si on fait de la théorie.

- J'adore ce prof.

- …

- Si tu t'endors, je vais pouvoir t'enquiquiner.

- Mouise.

- Nous allons donc étudier les sortilèges combinés.

Wolfgang commence alors un cours magistral, je sors plume, encre et parchemin et force Sirius à faire de même avant de commencer à prendre des notes. Pendant deux heures je passe mon temps à jongler entre mes notes et réveiller trois Maraudeurs crevés. Quelle idée d'aller jouer toute la nuit avec un loup-garou ! Enfin bon, moi ça m'amuse de les réveiller. James prend toujours appuis sur son bras pour soutenir sa tête il me suffit de faire en sorte que son bras ne soutienne plus son menton et le tour est joué. Sirius, par contre, je m'amuse à le chatouiller avec une plume. Je le savais pas si sensible d'ailleurs dès que la plume effleure sa peau il sursaute. C'est très amusant.

- Driiiiiiiiiiiiing.

- Bien. Au revoir et bonne fin de journée.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Sirius, allez debout. Je t'assure ton lit est plus confortable qu'une table. Sirius !

- Quoi ?

- Enfin. Le cours est fini.

- Oh, merci Merlin, fini la torture.

Sirius se lève et range ses affaires le plus rapidement possible, puis sort de la classe. Je le suis jusqu'au hall avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne sait pas où il va tellement il est fatigué.

- Sirius, appelle-je doucement en posant ma main sur son bras.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas où là ?

- Manger.

- Il est onze heures, Sirius. Le déjeuner ne sera servi que dans une heure. Allez viens, on retourne à la salle commune.

- D'accord.

Je le prends par la main et il me suit. Je le mène jusqu'au dortoir où James et Peter dorment déjà. Je lui retire son sac et ouvre les couvertures. Sirius retire rapidement ses chaussures avant de se coucher sans demander son reste et il s'endort immédiatement. Je laisse mes animagis préférés se reposer et descends dans la salle commune rejoindre Kyle et Emma.

- Coucou, vous deux. Merci de m'avoir aidée à réveiller les garçons, tout à l'heure. C'est vous qui les avez couchés ?

- Oui j'ai eu l'impression de m'occuper de deux enfants, me répond Kyle.

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu l'impression de border mon petit frère.

- T'as bordé Sirius ? demande Emma avec un sourire taquin.

- Non, c'est juste une expression… J'espère que Remus n'a pas trop mal. A ce que j'ai entendu, il n'a pas été tendre cette nuit.

- On a remarqué. Ils ont jamais été aussi crevés et James arrive pas à se servir de son bras gauche. J'espère que ça ira mieux la semaine prochaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a un match de Quidditch. Contre Serpentard en plus.

- Et alors, James a un remplaçant au pire, signale Emma qui n'en revient pas que son petit ami souhaite le rétablissement de James juste pour du Quidditch.

- Actuellement non, il a la Byronnite, son remplaçant.

- Ça c'est embêtant. Emma ? On a pas quelque chose pour soigner James dans notre pharmacie personnelle ?

- Non, j'attends ma commande d'ingrédients pour renouveler le stock. Et de toute façon, Lily et Kate se sont enfermées dans le dortoir. Je crois que Kate va pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Lily s'inquiète pour James et son bras.

- Intéressant. Remus a bien fait de tout révéler. Les affaires de James vont peut-être enfin avancer.

- Oui, peut être. Croisons les doigts, dit Emma accompagnant ses paroles du geste.

- Et trouve un moyen de faire réaliser à Lily que les sentiments de James sont biens réels, ajoute Kyle.

- Comme si c'était facile. Surtout en ce moment… Bon je vais réveiller les garçons et on va aller manger dis-je après un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Je retourne dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs et alors que je vais réveiller James, je remarque son miroir double sens sur la table de nuit, ce qui me fait penser à notre conversation de ce matin. Je me dirige donc vers le lit de Sirius et cherche son miroir que je trouve à côté d'une photo nous représentant Sirius et moi à cheval en train de rire. Et moi qui me demandais où elle était passée, faudra que j'aie une petite conversation avec Sirius. Je glisse le miroir dans ma poche en souriant et me penche sur son propriétaire pour le réveiller. Sirius est trop mignon quand il dort, je repousse délicatement une mèche de cheveux de son visage et caresse sa joue.

- Sirius. Debout. Il est l'heure d'aller manger.

- Manger ! s'exclame une voix.

Je sursaute et me retourne d'un bond au cri de Peter. Mais grâce à ma légendaire maladresse, ça me fait penser qu'il faudra que je vous raconte ma première rencontre avec Sirius. Donc grâce à ma maladresse légendaire, je m'emmêle les pinceaux et tombe sur le lit de Sirius, évitant d'écraser celui-ci de justesse.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? marmonne James alors que Sirius pousse un grognement.

- Heu… il est midi, il est l'heure de manger.

- Ah. Allons y alors.

Les garçons se lèvent et en sortant j'attrape le miroir de James et le lui donne. Après le repas, on se sépare pour se rendre à nos différents cours.

* * *

Nous sommes vendredi après-midi et Kate et moi venons juste de finir notre journée de cours. Le seul problème c'est que j'ai eu le malheur de lui promettre quelque chose et que à peine sortie de la salle, elle me tanne déjà.

- Allez Kyra, on y va. Tu m'as promis.

- Tu peux pas attendre encore une heure qu'on ait l'autorisation ? Je te rappelle que le nouveau règlement de l'infirmerie n'autorise les visites qu'à partir de 16 heures or il est 15 heures, dis-je en lui collant ma montre sous le nez.

- Kyra, c'est beaucoup moins drôle quand c'est légal !

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire d'illégal ? demande Lily s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- (Depuis ce matin elle essaye de renouer mais sans s'excuser.) Rien du tout. T'as pas arithmancie là ?

- Si, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

- Bon, on y va ? me redemande Kate pour la n-ième fois en cinq minutes.

- Kate…

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on risque ? On va pas se prendre une retenue pour être allées voir Remus en dehors des heures de visite.

- Avec Pomfresh, on sait jamais.

- Et c'est toi qui t'associes au Maraudeurs pour les escapades nocturnes. On dirait pas. Allez Kyra, s'il te plaît.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir une gamine en face de moi… Bon, on y va ?

- Oui !

Nous nous rendons donc à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivées dans le couloir désert, Kate m'arrête.

- On fait comment pour pas croiser l'infirmière ?

- On demande aux Maraudeurs ou on utilise un radar de personne.

- Ça existe ça ?

- Oui.

- Et on en trouve où ?

- Il est intégré dans mes fonctions de base d'élémentale, enfin plus précisément d'empathe.

- Ma meilleure amie est cinglée.

- Et fière de l'être… Bon alors…

Je baisse légèrement les barrières de mon don d'empathie et localise l'infirmière dans son bureau. Bon, bien sûr pour localiser quelqu'un de spécial il faut connaître son genre d'état d'esprit et sa façon de penser, sa signature psychique quoi. Par exemple, je peux reconnaître Sirius et le localiser sans aucun problème. Mais bon il faut aussi bien connaître les plans du bâtiment.

- Viens la voie est libre mais pas un bruit, sinon on va se faire prendre.

- D'accord.

J'entrouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et vérifie si l'infirmière est vraiment dans son bureau, on sait jamais. Puis je fais signe à Kate de rentrer avant de pénétrer à mon tour dans l'infirmerie. Je referme la porte silencieusement et me tourne vers Kate qui essaye d'attirer mon attention. Après l'avoir captée, elle me fait de grands signes avec ses mains. J'hausse un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension et me dirige vers le lit de Remus entouré de rideaux blanc.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? chuchote-je après avoir remis les rideaux en place.

- Je te demandais où était le lit de Remus.

- Oh. Bah, il est là.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué. Zut, il dort.

- La nuit a été dure.

- Comment tu le sais.

- Les échos des Maraudeurs, les cernes de Remus, les blessures, plein de petits détails,…

Kate regarde Remus, une main posé sur le drap près de celle de notre ami mais n'osant pas la toucher. Je lui souris et prends sa main pour la poser sur celle de Remus.

- Mais on va le réveiller.

- Mais non, il a le sommeil profond et puis s'il se réveille il sera content de te voir à son chevet. Comme ça, il saura qu'il est pardonné.

- Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire que je le pardonne ou pas ? Il s'en fout de moi.

- Et moi, je suis persuadée du contraire. Il l'a pas montré dimanche soir mais il était vraiment triste que vous l'ayez pris comme ça. Et puis je crois qu'il a eu peur que vous le rejetiez à cause de sa condition. C'est qu'il est sensible le Remus. Hein mon vieux ? ajoute-je à l'attention du visage endormi de Remus. Du coup, il a rien trouvé de mieux pour se détendre que de m'enquiquiner sur le fait que je dormais avec Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? Les visites ne sont autorisées que dans une demi-heure ! Allez, ouste ! Du balai ! chuchote méchamment l'infirmière. Et comme vous l'avez vu, vous êtes interdites de visite pour le reste de la journée.

Visiblement, on ne sort pas assez vite car elle nous attrape chacune par une oreille et nous jette hors de l'infirmerie. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle a réussi à faire tout ça sans bruit et sans crier. Chapeau, ses patients risquent pas d'être dérangés.

- Bon bah, on va retourner à la salle commune alors.

- Oui.

Alors que ma seule envie en arrivant dans notre dortoir est de m'étaler sur mon lit, je vois mon projet contrarié car celui-ci est devenu un champ de bataille où la place est disputée par deux chaudrons, des sacs contenant des ingrédients pour potions et le grimoire contenant les indications des potions à renouveler pour notre stock pharmaceutique.

- C'est quoi ça ? demande-je à Kate.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié. Emma a reçu sa commande ce midi pendant que tu te baladais dans le parc avec Sirius et elle voulait que tu commences pendant qu'elle était en arithmancie.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Il leur reste plus que vingt minutes de cours ! T'as intérêt à dire que c'est ta faute sinon je te tue. Si Emma ne m'a pas tuée avant. Je suis forcée de me mettre à la tâche, je crois.

- Oui, je crois aussi. Moi je vais faire mes devoirs dans la salle commune.

- Comment ça ? Tu vas pas me laisser faire deux potions toute seule ?

- Si, je te rappelle que je suis pas très douée en potion et qu'on est vendredi, donc y a un risque que McGo fasse une inspection. Si elle arrive je te préviendrais.

- Lâcheuse.

Je me retourne et pousse un soupir à la vue de mon lit encombré. J'installe les deux chaudrons et allume un feu en dessous après les avoir rempli d'eau. J'ouvre ensuite le grimoire et déballe les ingrédients nécessaires puis je vais récupérer mes ustensiles dans ma valise et me met pour de bon à la préparation d'une potion cicatrisante et d'une potion apaisante. Je suis bientôt rejointe par Emma et nous en profitons pour discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout des mecs.

* * *

Alors que je dors paisiblement par cette troisième nuit de pleine lune, je suis soudain réveillée par une intense douleur me coupant presque le souffle.

- Sirius, pense-je immédiatement en reconnaissant sa "signature psychique".

Je me lève après avoir refoulé au mieux la douleur puis je descends en courant les sept étages qui me sépare du hall. Une fois dans le parc, je me transforme en une grande louve grise et rejoins, toujours en courant, l'orée de la forêt d'où s'élèvent des hurlements féroces. Je finis par voir apparaître Cornedrue qui tente tant bien que mal de maîtriser Lunard, Queudver se trouve à côté de Sirius, allongé par terre. Sirius ? Mais pourquoi c'est pas Patmol ? Je me jette de toutes mes forces sur Lunard qui vient d'échapper à Cornedrue et évite de justesse un coup de patte. S'en suit un combat acharné, entre les deux loups que nous sommes, pour avoir le dessus.

- Peter va immobiliser le saule cogneur, souffle Sirius comprenant que pendant le combat, j'entraîne Lunard vers sa cachette.

Queudver file à toute allure et quelques secondes plus tard le saule arrête de bouger et, aidée de Cornedrue, je fais enfin rentrer Lunard dans le tunnel. Je le laisse finir le travail et vais rejoindre Sirius.

- Kyra ? T'es_

- Plus tard. Montre moi ta blessure.

- Il m'a griffé à l'abdomen. Comment t'as su qu'on était mal barrés ?

- J'ai ressenti ta douleur… C'est moins moche que ça en a l'air, y aura plus rien après que t'aies avalé une bonne potion régénérante.

- On peut pas aller à l'infirmerie.

- Personne n'a dit qu'on y allait. Je te ramène au dortoir.

Je nettoie la blessure avec de l'eau que je crée puis fait apparaître un bandage autour de son abdomen arrêtant ainsi l'hémorragie, certes pas très importante mais bien présente. Je m'apprête à l'aider à se lever lorsqu'il m'interrompt.

- Attend, va chercher la cape de James. Elle est cachée au pied de cet arbre.

- J'y vais…Voilà je l'ai.

- Ouch, ça fait un mal de chien, râle-t-il alors qu'il se lève.

- Normal, t'en es un toutes les nuits de pleine lune.

- Très drôle vraiment.

- …

- …

- …

- Au fait, comment t'as ressenti ma douleur ? Avec mes barrières mentales et les tiennes, ça aurait pas dû arriver. Tu dormais pas ?

- Si, justement j'ai dû baisser la garde dans mon sommeil et toi la tienne quand tu as été blessé. (ou alors mon lien avec lui devient de plus en plus fort).

On réussit à rejoindre le dortoir des Maraudeurs sans se faire prendre et après avoir aider Sirius à s'allonger sur son lit je vais chercher une potion et un tube de crème dans mon dortoir.

- Tiens bois, c'est la potion régénérante.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'affole Sirius alors que je soulève son t-shirt.

- Pommade antiseptique, apaisante et cicatrisante. Tu diras merci après.

- Merci tout de suite de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Que ça devienne pas une habitude, hein. C'est quand même la deuxième fois.

- D'accord. Et sinon, tu es un animagi depuis quand ?

- Depuis l'année dernière, je me suis entraînée à Salem. Je me disais que ça pourrait aider Remus. Et je suis pas la seule à avoir eu la même idée.

- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit quand on t'a avoué pour nous ?

- Dois-je te rappeler la conversation qu'on a eue ce jour là et la dispute qui s'en est suivie ?

- Non.

- Je savais que si je te disais que je pouvais vous accompagner tu m'aurais fait une crise encore plus grande, alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi.

- Désolé de te surprotéger. En tout cas, j'ai toujours su que tu serais un loup, c'est peut être à cause de la marque qui orne le bas de ton dos.

- Oui c'est sûrement à cause de ça. Ça commence à cicatriser donc je vais retourner me coucher.

- Reste.

- Sirius.

- S'il te plaît.

- Bon d'accord.

Je m'allonge à côté de lui et après que je me sois confortablement installée Sirius pose sa tête sur mon ventre et entoure ma taille de ses bras. Je souris car pour une fois c'est moi qui sert d'oreiller et pas le contraire. Je m'endors en caressant ses cheveux comme il a l'habitude de le faire avec moi. C'est bien d'inverser les rôles de temps en temps.

* * *

- Hum. Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

- Je te signale que c'est mon lit, Kyra.

- Ah.

- Je vois que y en a qui dorme en bonne compagnie pendant que les copains tiennent compagnie à un loup garou enragé.

- Très drôle. Oh, il est que huit heures du mat, bon bah, bonne nuit les mecs. Aouch !

- Recouche-toi, sinon la blessure va se rouvrir.

- Mais, les rideaux ?

- Je m'en occupe.

J'enfourche Sirius pour pouvoir accéder aux rideaux et les ferme avant de me recoucher à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule.

- Ça va ta blessure ?

- Ça tire un peu.

- Tu veux que je te masse ?

- Oui je veux bien.

Je glisse ma main sous son t-shirt et alors que j'effleure à peine son ventre, sa peau frissonne.

- Retire tes mains de là ! Elles sont gelées ! hurle Sirius.

- Vous pourriez éviter de faire ce genre de chose alors que vous êtes pas seuls dans le dortoir ! hurle à son tour James.

- C'est quoi ces insinuations ? On est juste amis, riposte-je à mon tour. (Malheureusement).

_- Assurdiato_. Voilà, on sera tranquilles maintenant.

- Comment ça se fait que Kyle soit pas réveillé ? remarque-je soudain.

- Parce qu'il insonorise son lit, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Sans vouloir vexer Peter, il ronfle beaucoup.

- …

- Hé. Et mon massage ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que mes mains sont gelées ?

- Les glisse pas sous mon t-shirt c'est tout.

Je m'exécute donc et au bout de quelques minutes, je me rends compte qu'il s'est rendormi. Je décide donc de replonger dans le sommeil à mon tour.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je me réveille pour la deuxième fois en frissonnant. Je cherche le corps chaud de Sirius à tâtons mais mes mains ne rencontrent que du vide. Je me lève difficilement et me rends compte que j'ai des courbatures et que mon dos me tire douloureusement.

- Aïe !

- Kyra ça va ? me demande Sirius en sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain.

- Moui, marmonne-je.

- Je vois bien que non. Allez dis moi où tu as mal.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais Hiroki ? Je sais bien que c'est mon frère mais il a huit ans et moi j'en aie dix-sept.

- Ce que t'es grognon quand tu souffres. Bon vu ta position, c'est ton dos. Fais voir.

Sirius se place derrière moi et soulève délicatement mon débardeur.

- Ouch, en effet ça doit faire mal et tu t'es pas rendue compte plus tôt que Remus t'avais griffée ?

- Bah non.

- Où est le tube que t'as amené hier ?

- Je crois que je l'ai laissé sur ta table de nuit, réponds-je.

- Ah oui, le voilà. Bon je te préviens, je suis sûrement moins doux que toi pour ce genre de chose.

- Peut-être mais moi je suis moins douillette.

- Hin hin, très drôle.

Après cette charmante "dispute", Sirius se décide enfin à appliquer la crème sur les griffures.

- Bah c'est l'hécatombe, remarque Kyle en voyant la scène. D'abord James, ensuite Sirius si j'ai bien compris le récit de Peter et maintenant toi. C'est Sirius qui t'a griffée cette nuit pendant que vous…, insinue Kyle en jouant des sourcils.

- Kyle !m'offusque-je. Depuis quand tu fais ce genre d'insinuation ? Et à part ça c'est Remus qui m'a fait ça.

- J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux.

- Kyle ? Tu veux vraiment que je fasse la même chose que toi en ce moment avec Emma ?

- Hum. Ok, je me la ferme, répond-il en rougissant.

- (Alala. Même depuis qu'il est avec elle, il arrive pas à gérer les insinuations. Enfin là ça m'arrange.)

- Voilà, c'est fini.

- Merci. Bon bah, je retourne dans mon dortoir.

- Je vais chercher de quoi petit déjeuner en cuisine, je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Oui, je veux bien, je meurs de faim.

- A tout de suite alors.

Je retourne dans mon dortoir, prends une bonne douche, m'habille et descends dans la salle commune rejoindre mes amis.

* * *

Je passe l'après midi à faire mes devoirs avec Emma, Kate et Lily qui nous reparle enfin, sûrement parce qu'elle commence à s'ennuyer toute seule. Et puis, c'est son seul moyen de savoir si James va mieux depuis jeudi.

Après le dîner, on se retrouve tous dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs pour parler de la pleine lune, expliquer aux filles pourquoi, d'après nous, Remus ne leur a pas dévoilé sa condition plus tôt, l'influence de leur réaction sur le comportement de Remus les nuits précédentes. Nous nous interrompons lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvre laissant entrer Remus. Celui-ci s'arrête, surpris, sur le pas de la porte.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ?

- Remus ! crie-je en allant le serrer dans mes bras. Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Kyra ? S'il te plaît tu peux me lâcher, tu me fais un peu mal.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demande Remus aux autres.

- Hum, comment dire ? commence James.

- La nuit dernière, tu m'as blessé et la douleur m'a forcé à redevenir humain, ajoute Sirius. Kyra l'a senti et elle est venue nous aider à te calmer. Elle s'est battue avec toi et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'excuse.

- Kyra t'a pas besoin de t'excuser. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un sauve Sirius… T'as dévoilé que tu étais un animagi ?

- Oui, j'étais bien forcée.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Oui, à ton avis, pourquoi je t'empêchais de lire les lettres qu'elle m'envoyait ? Je savais que tu étais contre.

- C'est pour ça que tu me disais de pas lui en parler, comprends-je.

- Oui.

- Remus, moi aussi je suis désolée, intervient Lily. J'aurais dû comprendre les raisons qui te poussaient à nous cacher la vérité.

- Et moi, j'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en vous. Merci d'être passée me voir Kate. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Co- Comment tu sais ?

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

- Ça t'a fait plaisir ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Sirius a une blessure qui lui barre l'abdomen ? m'offusque-je.

- Sur le moment, mais après j'ai trop réfléchi.

- Mouais.

On passe le reste de la soirée, à raconter à Remus ce qu'il a manqué ces derniers jours. Ce qui le fait bien rire.

* * *

Je suis dans la salle de bain en train de développer mes dernières photos et je tombe sur celle que Kyle a prise pendant que je dormais sur Sirius, ce qui me fait penser que je dois récupérer une photo. Je finis de développer celles-là, puis je sors de la salle de bain, les laissant sécher. Je récupère le t-shirt de Sirius et son miroir double sens avant de partir à sa recherche. Je le trouve dans la salle commune en train de parler avec James.

- Coucou, vous deux.

- Salut.

- Tiens Sirius, je te ramène ça avant d'oublier, dis-je en lui tendant ses affaires.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon miroir ?

- Je te l'ai emprunté jeudi. D'ailleurs en le cherchant j'ai découvert une photo que je connais bien et que j'adore, alors si je pouvais la récupérer, ça m'arrangerait.

- Mais, moi aussi, je l'adore cette photo.

- Et si je t'en fais une copie, je peux la récupérer ?

- Là, je suis d'accord.

- Comment tu l'as eue ?

- Je l'ai trouvée en parcourant tes albums photos et j'ai pas pu résister.

- Oh d'accord. Bye.

Je retourne dans mon dortoir après un petit détour par celui des Maraudeurs pour récupérer la fameuse photo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept : match de Quidditch.**

Le lundi suivant en cours de sortilèges, je me retrouve face à une bassine de la taille d'une baignoire géante alors que les autres élèves sont face à un mini bocal pour poisson rouge. Y a des injustices dans la vie.

- Bonjour, comme vous vous en doutez, aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre à maîtriser l'eau. Pour commencer, vous allez essayer de colorer l'eau avec le colorant qui est à votre disposition sur vos tables.

Flitwick passe une bonne demi-heure à s'occuper des autres élèves pendant que je regarde fixement mon récipient désespérément vide en me demandant ce que je dois faire.

- Hé bien, Miss Pegasus pourquoi ne faîtes vous rien ?

- Heu… Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que je dois faire, professeur.

- Ah, c'est exact. Alors déjà vous allez remplir le récipient, et ensuite, je m'en remets à votre imagination pour modeler l'eau et la colorer. Avez-vous besoin de colorant ?

- Non merci, professeur.

- Alors au travail ! s'exclame Flitwick tout joyeux.

Je remplis donc ma "baignoire". Vous croyez que je peux la déplacer dans une salle isolée et prendre un bain plutôt que de bosser ? Puis je réfléchis un peu avant de me décider à modeler mon chat le colorant de toutes les nuances de marron.

- Très joli, sourit Sirius.

Je lui réponds en lui rendant son sourire avant de transformer Deloi en "mon" poulain Cabriole qui devient ensuite sa maman, Aderna, puis son papa, Brisingr, que je fais galoper allant jusqu'à faire apparaître les gerbes d'eau produites par sa course. Après je m'amuse à faire apparaître Patmol et Cornedrue à la suite puis un joli portrait de famille avec Queudver sur la tête de Patmol qui est lui-même sur le dos de Cornedrue.

- Kyra ! Tu pourrais éviter ce genre de représentation ? s'offusque Sirius.

- Je vois pas ce qui te gène. Ils viennent juste de mon imagination particulièrement fertile, dis-je avec un geste vers la "sculpture".

Il lève les yeux au ciel en m'entendant et je lui tire très puérilement la langue avant de faire retomber doucement l'eau dans son récipient. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et remarque qu'il reste encore une demi-heure de cours mais si je continue je vais me fatiguer et Sirius me fera encore son grand discours moralisateur comme quoi je sais pas m'arrêter et blablabla. Je passe donc le temps en observant le reste de la classe et je culpabilise un peu de maîtriser aussi bien la magie élémentaire. Je regarde à nouveau ma montre et soupire, désespérée de voir que si peu de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois.

- Eh bah Kyranou tu t'ennuies ?

- Moui… Hé, tu peux parler quand tu dis que je te donne des surnoms idiots ! Toi, c'est pas mieux,… Sirichou.

- Les surnoms que je te donne sont mieux que ceux que tu me donnes.

- Bah bien sûr. Qu'est ce que tu leur reproches ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être face à une groupie quand tu m'appelles Sirichou et autres.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était moi qui les avait inventés la première, rétorque-je.

- …

- Ah tu vois tu trouves rien à y redire. Héhéhé.

- Arrête de ricaner, ça te va pas. Sinon pourquoi tu t'ennuies ?

- Parce que la magie élémentaire c'est un peu mon fort. Alors c'est bien gentil de créer des formes avec de l'eau mais c'est vite répétitif et puis je sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment mais je fatigue assez vite.

- J'espère que ça fera pas comme la dernière fois.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

Le vendredi soir alors que tout Poudlard est tranquillement en train de manger Dumbledore se lève, prélude d'un discours. J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Au même moment, je surprends le regard de connivence que se lancent Remus et Lily. Bon, ils ont l'air au courant de ce qui se passe donc ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Merci. J'ai une annonce très importante à vous faire. Rassurez-vous ce ne sera pas trop long. Vos préfets se sont associés pour me demander très gentiment en ne me forçant absolument pas la main…

- (Vu la manière dont il le dit, je penserais plutôt le contraire.)

- … d'organiser un bal pour Noël et j'ai fini par accéder à leur requête. Le bal aura donc lieu le samedi 22 décembre et par conséquent, le départ en vacances aura lieu le lendemain midi. Je compte sur vous pour prévenir vos familles. Le thème du bal vous sera communiqué quand les préfets se seront enfin décidés. Et maintenant, bonne fin de repas.

- Dès que Dumbledore a prononcé le mot "bal" un concert de piaillements s'est élevé dans la Grande Salle, se taisant pour entendre les éléments importants et reprenant de plus belle quand Dumbledore se rassoit.

- Et voilà, il m'a gâché mon dîner… On va devoir supporter ce bruit tout le reste du dîner, explique-je devant l'air interrogateur de mes amis.

- Te plains pas c'est pas toi qui va être harcelé par la moitié des filles du collège.

- Oh c'est vrai que ta situation est très dérangeante Sirius. Tu adores que la moitié des filles de Poudlard soient à tes pieds.

- Non plus vraiment.

- Tu t'es lassé ? s'étonne Peter, un air presque horrifié sur le visage.

- Oui, j'ai envie d'autre chose. Bon assez parler de moi, avec qui vous allez au bal ?

- Pour moi c'est plutôt évident, hein mon amour ? demande Kyle en se tournant vers Emma.

- Ah ça y a pas de doute on y va ensemble, répond Emma avant d'effleurer ses lèvres.

- C'est facile pour vous, mais nous autres on est tout seul.

- Te plains pas Kyra, toi t'as juste à attendre qu'on vienne te demander, fait remarquer Remus. Nous les mecs on doit aller vers la fille pour lui demander.

- Pauvres petits choux, vous avez vraiment pas de chance. C'est dur d'être le sexe fort, vous trouvez pas les filles ?

- Si, ils sont toujours là à se plaindre. De vraies chochottes, renchérit Kate.

On éclate toutes de rire alors que les garçons affichent un air des plus vexé.

* * *

- Sirius, mange un peu, dis-je en lui tendant une tartine.

- J'peux pas, j'ai l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Sirius, si tu manges pas, tu vas faire une crise d'hypoglycémie et tu vas t'évanouir en plein milieu du match.

- Donne-moi ça, dit-il en me prenant la tartine des mains et en commençant à remplir son assiette.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Tu t'en sors Emma ?

- Non ! Kyle est une vraie tête de mule ! Comment tu fais d'habitude ?

- Je le menace de lui supprimer quelque chose qu'il adore.

- Mais je peux pas moi, s'il refuse je suis aussi punie que lui.

- James, aide-nous un peu ! T'es leur capitaine après tout ! Tu devrais vouloir le meilleur pour tes joueurs, déclare-je en me tournant vers lui. Ok, ajoute-je à la vue de son visage tout pâle et de ses doigts serrés sur ses couverts. Il est encore plus stressé que les autres.

- Oui, mais lui il mange au moins, même si c'est mécanique.

- Même Lily était moins stressée pour ses BUSEs.

- Eh. Me compare pas à eux, s'te plaît, s'offusque Lily.

- Bon, les garçons, écoutez-moi… Quand on stresse pour quelque chose, ça veut dire qu'on est très doué pour cette chose. Le tout maintenant, c'est de faire travailler le stress pour vous, pour pouvoir donner le meilleur de vous. D'accord ?

- Ouais ! On va foutre leur raclée aux Serpentard ! crie Sirius en se levant le poing dressé au dessus de sa tête, s'en suit un grand silence. Hum, finissons ce délicieux petit déj… Kyra, tu vas bien ?

- Oui…très…bien, réponds-je difficilement à cause de ma crise de rire. Allez, mange.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, nous accompagnons ces trois grands joueurs de Quidditch que sont nos amis jusqu'au vestiaire puis nous nous précipitons dans les gradins pour avoir de bonnes places. Après nous être installées dans les tribunes, Lily, Emma, Kate et moi déroulons la bannière que nous avons fabriquée pour encourager notre équipe. Elle est rouge avec un grand lion (dans le style des cahiers oxford) doré, "vive Gryffondor" en lettres scintillantes et les noms de nos joueurs qui défilent en bas de la bannière. Je trouve le résultat assez impressionnant. En attendant, quand on sait qu'on bosse dessus depuis la rentrée des classes et qu'on y a mis tout notre savoir-faire, on a le droit d'être fière, non ?

- Eh bah ! Si avec ça ils gagnent pas, je sais pas ce qui leurs faut, déclare Remus.

- Savoir jouer et que les Serpentard soient fair-play, réponds-je.

- T'es bien optimiste Kyra, dit Remus.

- Alors là t'es méchant Remus ils sont très doués.

- Je te parlais du fair-play des Serpentard, Kyra.

- Je sais.

- Crétine.

- Quand je te dis que t'es méchant.

- Bonjour Poudlard, me coupe le commentateur. Et bienvenue pour une journée de Quidditch. Les joueurs des deux équipes rentrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations de leurs supporters. Ils se placent en cercle au milieu du terrain et les deux capitaines s'avancent pour se serrer la main comme le veut la tradition.

- Se serrer la main ? Plutôt se broyer mutuellement les doigts, rétorque-je.

Les capitaines rejoignent leurs places et Mme Bibine donne le coup d'envoi en lançant le souaffle qui est immédiatement rattrapé par une des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, Christina Bennett, qui s'élance vers les buts. La contre-attaque des Serpentard ne se fait pas attendre et ils tentent de récupérer le souaffle…En vain, Kitty Pride vient de marquer.

- Ouais ! Allez les Gryffondor ! hurle-je en même temps que toute la tribune.

- Et c'est reparti dans l'autre sens Mulciber passe à Fowl qui passe ensuite à_ Non, le souaffle est intercepté par James Potter qui remonte le terrain comme une flèche. Attention au cognard ! Et il l'évite de justesse ! Sirius Black renvoie le cognard sur un des poursuiveurs Serpentard qui malheureusement l'évite… Désolé professeur.

Et non, le commentateur n'est pas un Gryffondor, c'est un petit Serdaigle, mais dès qu'il s'agit de Quidditch il devient tout fou.

- Potter se rapproche des buts, il est contré par Fowl. Il cherche à faire une passe mais Bennett et Pride sont marquées. Ouch ça doit faire mal ! Fowl vient de se prendre un cognard dans l'épaule envoyé par Black. Potter a le champ libre, il tire et marque !

[Petit saut en avant dans le temps]

- Les attrapeurs s'activent, ils ont dû repérer le vif d'or ! Messer et Regulus Black sont au coude à coude. Ils se livrent une bataille sans merci. Messer déstabilise son adversaire, prend de l'avance et… Oui ! Il a attrapé le vif d'or ! Victoire de Gryffondor 200 à 70 !

- Ouais !

- Si on allait les attendre à la sortie des vestiaires, propose Remus.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, réponds-je.

- Pourquoi on descend pas les rejoindre sur le terrain ? chouine Peter.

- Parce qu'il y a trop de monde.

* * *

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? Ça prend pas trois heures de prendre une douche ! Et après on dit que c'est les filles qui monopolisent la salle de bain. Ah, la porte s'ouvre enfin.

- On a gagné ! s'écrit James à peine sorti du vestiaire.

Et il entame une danse de la joie, vite rejoint par Sirius et Kyle. Pas de chance pour eux, j'ai mon appareil photo avec moi. Clic.

- Kyra, non, dit Sirius.

- Et si.

- Cours.

- Avec plaisir.

Et je démarre au quart de tour poursuivie par Sirius qui décidemment n'aime pas être pris en photo. Mais aujourd'hui sa victoire lui donne des ailes et en plus je veux pas vraiment lui échapper, du coup il me rattrape très vite et en profite pour me faire tournoyer dans les airs. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il aimait me donner le tournis, peut être parce qu'après je peux plus marcher.

- Je t'ai eue.

- Uniquement parce que je t'ai laissé faire.

- C'est pas cool ça.

- Bravo, c'était un beau match.

- On a gagné !

Et c'est reparti pour la danse de la victoire, dans laquelle je suis embarquée malgré moi.

- Et bah, on vous rattrape enfin.

- Vous courrez drôlement vite.

Sirius et moi nous écartons précipitamment et je vais rejoindre Lily et Kate. Tiens Kyle et Emma ne sont pas là. Ils ont dû aller fêter la victoire ailleurs en tête à tête.

* * *

Dortoir des garçons, une semaine plus tard.

- Remus ?

- Oui Sirius?

- Je peux te parler ?

- T'es pas déjà en train de le faire ?

- Arrête de fréquenter Kyra, elle a une très mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est elle la sarcastique et l'ironique, toi tu es le gentil et le compréhensif.

- Bon qu'est ce que moi, le gentil et compréhensif Remus, peux faire pour toi, l'homme fou amoureux de la jolie et séduisante mais non moins sarcastique et ironique Kyra ?

- Ha…ha…ha. Vraiment très drôle.

- Alors ?

- Remus comment on fait pour draguer la femme de sa vie ?

- Déjà on la drague pas, on lui fait la cour.

- Soit pas pointilleux sur le vocabulaire Rem !

- Je suis pas pointilleux, y a une vraie différence !

- Ah bon ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Oui si tu me laisses parler sans m'interrompre ! C'est clair ?

- Heu oui…Tu sais que tu fais peur Remus ?

- C'est le but, assieds toi.

- Chef, oui chef ! dit Sirius en imitant le salut militaire.

- Tu sais que toi aussi tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Kyra ?

- Ah ça va pas être possible vieux. Je l'aime trop. C'est pour ça que je suis là d'ailleurs… Je t'écoute.

- Bon alors déjà draguer c'est faire du "rentre dedans", montrer clairement ce que tu veux, en bref c'est ce que tu fais avec tes groupies. Alors que faire la cour c'est une question de subtilité.

- J'croyais qu'on n'était pas subtil.

- J't'ai dit d'te la fermer !

- …

- C'est mieux. Donc je disais, c'est une question de subtilité. Tu te montres attentionné_

- Mais_

- Plus que tu ne l'es déjà ! Tu lui fais des compliments, tu portes son sac, tu arrêtes de la contrariée, surtout quand il s'agit de Rogue. Montre lui que tu lui fais confiance, invite la à Pré-au-Lard_

- Mais je le fais déjà.

- Juste tous les deux. Et amène-la dans un endroit romantique.

- Et je fais comment si je fais une connerie ?

- Tu te démerdes ! Bah pour l'instant c'est tout. Et puis improvise un peu.

- Tu donnes plus de conseil à James.

- Lily détestait l'attitude de James, Kyra est ta meilleure amie, y a beaucoup moins de chose à changer. Et puis je crois qu'elle n'est pas complètement indifférente à ton charme.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- Merci mon Lunard, j'te le revaudrais.

- J'espère bien. Tu sais que j'en ai marre de vous donner des conseils à toi et James ?

- Dis-moi Remus, pourquoi tu n'appliques pas tes propres conseils avec Kate ?

- Hum, elle m'intimide un peu_

- Attends!...James ! Kyle ! Rappliquez !

- Non, Sirius_

- Si, si, si, Remus. Tu vas avoir les conseils de deux experts en filles et d'un mec casé.

- Pourquoi Remus a besoin de nos conseils ? demande Kyle.

- Pour draguer_ Pardon faire la cour à Kate.

- Il se décide ENFIN !

- Et ouais. Mais il est timide mon Mumus alors il a besoin de conseils. Vous êtes partant les mecs ?

- Yes ! Conseil de mecs !

- Mais qui m'as foutu des amis pareils ? se désespère Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit toi-même Remus, lui répond Kyle.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Bon pour reprendre tes mots : assieds-toi. Tu vas aller voir Kate et tu vas lui dire : "Salut tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup toi ? Si on sortait ensemble."

- Et tu le dis avec une voix chaude et sensuelle et là c'est sûr elle te tombe toute cuite dans les bras.

- Et ils s'étonnent de pas sortir avec les filles vraiment importantes pour eux, dit Kyle. Bon écoute-moi, tu vas aller voir Kate et tu vas lui proposer d'aller au bal avec toi. Ce sera déjà un bon début et pour le reste demande à Kyra. Elle est très douée pour rapprocher ses amis.

- Je sais. Merci Kyle.

- De rien.

- Et nous ?

- Sirius si je vous avais écoutés, je me serais pris une gifle.

- Mais non, je savais que Kyle interviendrait et qu'il te donnerait de bons conseils.

* * *

- Kyra, pourquoi tu es si joyeuse ?

- J'adore le feu, c'est mon élément préféré !

- Et rien que le fait de le manipuler t'excite ?

- Oui. Cool, y en a un qu'a perdu le contrôle.

- Et tu trouves ça cool ?

- C'est à moi de reprendre le contrôle, marmonne-je en me concentrant sur le foyer d'incendie qui s'est développé à quelques mètres.

- Tu es complètement cinglée.

- Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Siri.

Après avoir arrêté l'incendie et fait réapparaître une petite boule de feu devant l'élève, je prends le contrôle de celle de Sirius et la transforme en un cœur.

- C'est mignon. Tu essayes de me faire passer un message à travers ce cœur ardent ?

- Peut être, réponds-je avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous tourner autour ? Embrassez-vous une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en finisse.

- Kyle, lâche-nous un peu.

* * *

Un peu moins d'un mois avant le bal, Dumbledore nous annonce enfin le thème sur lequel il aura lieu.

- Mes chers élèves, vos préfets se sont enfin décidés sur le thème du bal. Je sais, ils ont mis beaucoup de temps pour se mettre d'accord et ce n'est qu'après de longs débats houleux qu'ils se sont enfin décidés pour ce thème-ci : les filles devront s'habiller comme des anges et les garçons comme des démons. Au fait, autant vous le dire tout de suite, les élèves de la première à la troisième année inclus iront se coucher à 22 heures. Les élèves de quatrième et cinquième année à 23 heures. Les élèves de sixième année à minuit et enfin les septièmes années à 1 heure du matin. Voilà, bon appétit.

* * *

- Kate ! Kate !

- Oui, Remus ?

- Heu… Je peux te parler seul à seule ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je te suis.

- …

- …

- Hum, voilà, comment dire ?...Est ce que… tu voudrais bien… m'accompagner… au bal de Noël ?

- Oh… Oui ! Je… Hum… J'attendais justement que tu me le demandes.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Si j'avais su je te l'aurais demandé plus tôt.

* * *

On est lundi matin, encore une fois et j'étouffe difficilement un bâillement.

- Hé bah Kyra, fais attention tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire.

- Ha ha, je suis morte de rire.

- Allez plus que trois semaines de cours et c'est les vacances tu vas pouvoir faire autant de grâces mat que tu veux.

- Ouais !

- Voilà le courrier, fait remarquer Remus.

- Tiens, comment ça se fait qu'Hippocrate soit là ? s'étonne James.

Le hibou grand duc de la famille Potter se pose majestueusement sur la table en face de James et lui tend une lettre.

- Déjà, c'est pas une beuglante, donc ça doit pas être pour t'engueuler. Surtout qu'on est très sage cette année.

- Voyons voir ce que ma mère me dit. James, comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Je voulais te prévenir que nous passons les vacances de Noël chez ta tante Annie aux Bahamas. Par contre je suis vraiment désolée mais ta tante veut absolument qu'il n'y ait que la famille et j'ai eu beau lui dire que Sirius était comme notre deuxième fils, elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Je crois qu'elle veut nous annoncer quelque chose d'assez grave. J'espère que vous comprendrez tous les deux. Et je te connais mon fils, ne demande même pas à rester à Poudlard avec Sirius, il en est hors de question ! Je t'aime très fort et je suis très contente car je n'ai reçu aucune plainte de la part du professeur McGonagall. Vous seriez vous enfin décidé à être sage tous les deux ?

- Si j'ai bien compris je dois rester ici pour Noël.

- Je suis désolé mon pote.

- C'est pas grave. Je comprends. Et comment ça on est sage ? Vas falloir qu'on se secoue les puces, James.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit : perte de contrôle et agression.**

Les vacances de Noël ne sont plus que dans deux semaines, le bal aussi du coup et je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier, même pas une petite demande. Enfin bon je suis pas la seule, Lily aussi ; si on ne compte pas les demandes de James ; mais si elle ne croule pas sous les invitations c'est parce que James traumatise tous ses prétendants, comme d'hab. Hum, je m'égare un peu là, je voulais parler des vacances. Alors comment je vais tourner ça pour que papa accepte ?

« Papounet chéri que j'aime,

Comment ça va au ranch ? Hiroki est gentil ? Il travaille bien à l'école ? Bon j'arrête tout de suite mes questions débiles tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris. Alors voilà, la famille de James va passer les vacances de Noël aux Bahamas, et James est forcé d'y aller aussi, mais du coup Sirius, qui ne peut pas les accompagner, va se retrouver tout seul à Poudlard et…heum…Je suppose que tu as déjà compris ma requête. Est-ce que Sirius peut venir à la maison pour les vacances ? Promis on sera sage. S'il te plaît. Pense au fait que je serais triste toutes les vacances en le sachant tout seul ici.

Merci d'avance mon papounet d'amour.

Kyra. »

Je suis plutôt fière de moi, avec ça papa ne pourra pas refuser.

- Sirius, tu me prêtes ta boule de plumes ?

- Tu sais que t'as pas besoin de me demander.

- C'était juste pour la forme. Tu comprends t'aurais pu avoir un courrier urgent à envoyer et tu te serais demandé où était passée Vindr.

- Comme tu es prévenante.

- Oui je sais. Bon je vais poster mon courrier, à tout à l'heure.

Et je file à la volière en sautillant comme une gamine.

- Coucou Vindr, comment tu vas ma belle ? La plus belle de toutes les chouettes. Tu veux bien amener ça chez moi s'il te plaît ? Merci ma belle et attends la réponse, hein.

- Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une chouette ?

- Oui Severus je sais. Mais ça ne la rend pas incapable de comprendre certaines choses. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça j'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

- Non mais tu as une petite mine.

- Ah toi aussi tu as remarqué.

- Oui. Je suppose que l'autre c'est Black.

- Méfies toi, à t'entendre on pourrait penser que tu es jaloux.

- Premièrement je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui envier et deuxièmement… Bah y a pas de deuxièmement. Est-ce que cet imbécile t'a invitée au bal au moins ?

- Pourquoi t'appuies là où ça fait mal, Sev ? Bon je te laisse j'ai quelque chose à faire.

* * *

- Kyra, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Et à quoi ça servirait Sirius ? Pomfresh ne trouvera rien du tout car c'est lié à mes pouvoirs qui ont décidé de m'épuiser.

- Kyra, tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tes pouvoirs t'ont épuisée ?

- Pas la peine je m'en souviens très bien. C'est à partir de ce moment que je suis passée du stade "je contrôle les éléments" au stade "et en plus maintenant je les crée".

- Donc ?

- Donc j'espère que je vais pas déclarer un nouveau pouvoir mais je pense que je me berce d'illusions.

- Donc il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

- Donc on en revient au point de départ, elle ne peut rien faire pour moi.

- Vous savez qu'on dirait un petit couple ?

- La ferme Kyle !

- Oh ! Quel beau chœur ! Quand je disais qu'on dirait un petit couple.

- Bon je crois qu'on va arrêter là cette discussion qui ne mène à rien. Tu es d'accord Siri ?

- Mouais.

- Oh ma Lilou est toute furieuse. Va falloir arranger ça.

- Le pire c'est que t'as l'air contente qu'elle soit furieuse.

- Mais non. Lilou ! l'interpelle-je en me levant pour aller vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Oh laisse moi deviner. James t'a encore invitée au bal.

- Oui. Ce crétin_

- Que tu aimes éperdument_

- M'a encore invitée au bal_

- Et tu en es ravie.

- Kyra !

- Oui ?

- T'es chiante, tu sais ça ?

- Oui, mais bon, je te comprends pas. Tu aimes James, James t'aime_

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit.

- Si seulement je pouvais te faire ressentir ses sentiments ce serait tellement plus facile… Ça c'est pas normal.

- Kyra ?... C'est quoi ça ? Merlin, je croyais que tu pouvais pas faire ça ! Arrête, j'ai compris maintenant.

- Mais je sais pas comment faire !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Je contrôle plus rien Sirius, dis-je au bord des larmes.

- Lily ?

- Elle projette les sentiments de James dans mon esprit.

- Ok. Kyra tu vas te calmer et faire le vide dans ton esprit pour pouvoir le refermer.

- Je peux pas. C'est de pire en pire, je ressens tous les Gryffondor qui sont dans la tour.

- Lily, tu fais sortir tout le monde ! Nous, on va dans mon dortoir.

Sirius me porte presque pour aller dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs où il m'assoit par terre. Il s'assoit à son tour et me serre dans ses bras pour me bercer doucement. J'entends des bruits de course dans les couloirs et les cris des élèves effrayés par les préfets qui les poussent dehors. Je sens petit à petit mon esprit se vider des sentiments des autres au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent mais comme pour protester les éléments que je suis censée contrôler se déchaînent et m'échappent complètement.

- Sirius sort d'ici, murmure-je.

- Pas question !

- Je veux pas te blesser.

- Tu me feras aucun mal. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'aimes et que même si tu penses le contraire, tu as toujours le contrôle de tes pouvoirs, il faut juste que tu t'en persuades.

- Aide-moi à penser à autre chose.

- …

- …

- Tu te rappelles le ranch ? Cet été sous le saule pleureur près du lac. C'était juste avant le couché du soleil, Brisingr et Aderna faisaient la course. Tu te rappelles le bruit de leurs sabots, du chant des oiseaux, du bruit du vent dans les branches. C'était si calme, si paisible…

Je sens la tempête qui sévit dans le dortoir s'apaisait tout comme celle qui fait rage à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Puis, alors que jusqu'ici je sentais l'esprit de Sirius dans le mien, je me retrouve à nouveau seule dans ma tête. Je me laisse glisser contre Sirius et reprends peu à peu mon souffle. Sirius caresse tendrement mon dos et mes cheveux et lâche un soupir de soulagement.

- Désolée.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir fait peur… Et d'avoir mis votre dortoir dans cet état. Je le rangerais bien mais je suis vannée.

- Oh tu sais, ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

- Même les flaques d'eau ? Et la valise de Remus au dessus de son lit ?

- Bon presque comme d'habitude.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai faim.

- Ha ha ha. T'es trop forte Kyra. Bon il est 16 heures. On descend aux cuisines ?

- J'ai une meilleure idée, tu vas aux cuisines et je t'attends ici. Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir descendre les escaliers et d'arriver en bas entière.

- Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ?

- De la tarte aux fraises avec de la glace à la vanille.

- Pourquoi j'ai posé la question ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le hall.

- Je peux savoir ce que tous les élèves de ma maison font dans le hall ?

- Professeur McGonagall. Hum. Et bien voilà, Kyra a un léger problème avec son empathie et on a dû évacuer la tour.

- Et vous ne m'avez pas prévenue ? Je vais chercher l'infirmière.

- Professeur, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Sirius est avec elle et il a la situation bien en main.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous crois ?

- Parce que je suis préfet ? suggère Remus alors que McGo s'éloigne.

- Heureusement qu'elle t'a pas entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus voit Sirius descendre les escaliers.

- T'as du sortir aussi ?

- Non, c'est fini vous pouvez remonter.

- C'est gentil d'être descendu nous prévenir.

- En fait, j'allais chercher à manger. Bye.

* * *

Le dimanche, je reste toute la journée couchée dans le lit de Sirius. A vrai dire, je suis tellement crevée à cause de ma crise d'hier que j'ai pas bougée du dortoir des Maraudeurs depuis. Du coup ça fait une heure que je supporte le monologue de désespoir de James comme quoi il est incompris, une pauvre petite chose victime de ses sentiments pour une magnifique créature sans cœur du nom de Lily Evans et blablabla. Je vais tuer Sirius de m'avoir laissée toute seule avec Mr désespéré que je ne peux même pas bâillonné, pourtant Merlin sait que j'ai essayé mais j'arrive pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs et j'ai la flemme de sortir mon bras de sous la couette pour atteindre ma baguette.

- James, la ferme !

- Mais Kyra_

- Je t'ai dit de te taire.

- …

- Merci. Bon écoute, Lily doit être assez bouleversée par ce qui s'est passé hier mais maintenant elle ne peut plus dire que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, alors va la voir, refait ta demande, s'il le faut en précisant que tu veux y aller en ami, y a plus de chance qu'elle accepte comme ça, et après vois ce qui se passe. File !

- [James part en courant]

- Faites qu'elle accepte.

- Que qui accepte quoi ?

- T'as vraiment besoin de passer plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain ou tu l'as fait pour que je supporte James toute seule ?

- Non, c'était pour que tu t'occupes de James.

- Comme ça avec un peu de chance tu seras tranquille ce soir.

- Qu'elle refuse ou qu'elle accepte, je vais en entendre parler toute la soirée. Mais je préfère quand même le voir joyeux.

- Bref, tu l'as fait exprès, c'est pas gentil, je suis pas en forme depuis hier.

* * *

- Heum Lily ?

- James. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Si on allait au bal ensemble en tant qu'amis ? Ça pourrait être sympa.

- Hé bien heu… Aïe ! Mais t'es pas bien Kate ? Ça fait mal ! Oui ça pourrait être sympa.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

- Oui.

- Ouaaaaais ! Merci Lily ! C'est génial ! Je vais au bal avec Lily Evans ! Lalalalala !

- Je viens d'accepter d'aller au bal avec lui, Kate ?

- Oui Lily. Apparemment ça le rend très heureux.

- Apparemment.

* * *

Génial, il est presque l'heure du dîner et je vais être en retard. Tout ça c'est la faute de Ted. Bon d'accord, mes dessins étaient pas réussis, même pas réussis du tout, mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour me forcer à les refaire, hein ? En plus, il m'a abandonnée pour aller bécoter sa petite amie, et maintenant je dois me rendre toute seule à la Grande Salle. M'énerve tout ça, en plus ça fait quatre jours que je peux pas utiliser ma magie alors je suis un peu à prendre avec des pincettes.

_- Expelliarmus_ !

Je me retrouve projetée par terre et j'ai à peine le temps de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas accès à ma baguette que je dois éviter un nouveau sort. Je fais un tour d'horizon et vois :

- Malefoy, t'attaques tes victimes par derrière maintenant ? De toute façon quand on est lâche, on le reste à vie.

- C'est ça fait ta maligne sale sang-de-bourbe. Ça va pas durer. Les gars.

- Je vois alors apparaître au détour du couloir Lestrange et huit autres Serpentard.

- Quand je disais que t'étais lâche, je me rendais pas compte de l'euphémisme. Dix contre une ? Quel courage ! nargue-je Malefoy avec bien plus d'assurance que je n'en aie réellement, sachant pertinemment qu'en ce moment, sans baguette, je suis incapable de me défendre.

_- Accio _sac. Alors Pegasus, t'as besoin de ta baguette pour te défendre ?

- Et toi non, peut être ? Franchement, j'aimerais voir ça. Malefoy qui essaye de faire de la magie sans baguette. Je suis sûre que ce serait très drôle.

- T'es en train de gagner du temps ? Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour le plaisir de te faire la conversation. (Et pour rassembler la moindre petite parcelle de magie qui me reste pour pouvoir, si ce n'est attaquer ou me défendre activement, au moins me protéger.)

- La conversation est terminée. Passons à l'action.

- Et merde. Juste une dernière chose Malefoy, tu savais que la violence est le dernier refuge de l'incompétence ?

C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'énerver, je vois dix sorts filer droit sur moi. Impossible de les éviter, j'ai presque plus d'emprise sur mes pouvoirs, mon seul salut serait la fuite mais ça m'est impossible, ces crétins m'ont encerclée. Ça doit être mon subconscient qui active mon "bouclier" car les sorts sont arrêtés comme s'ils avaient heurtés un mur. Merde, merde, merde. Solidifier l'air comme ça, me demande moins d'énergie que tout le reste mais j'ai tellement de mal en ce moment que… Je sens mes forces diminuer à toute vitesse autant que l'étendue de mon champ de protection. Je me sens pas bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi avant de comprendre que c'est mes jambes qui ont cessé de me porter et ensuite c'est le noir total.

* * *

POV Sirius.

Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ? Et McGo qui veut pas avancer plus vite alors que Kyra est peut être en danger. Heureusement que j'ai surpris la conversation de ces Serpentard. La prochaine fois que je vois Malefoy je le tue.

- Black, il est hors de question que je cours dans les couloirs pendant une heure. Votre amie est sûrement dans la Grande Salle à vous attendre et elle va très bien.

- Mais professeur puisque je vous dis que je les ai entendus parler d'une attaque contre Kyra ce soir.

- Je ne mets pas votre parole en doute mais il y a de fortes chances que ce ne soit que des rumeurs et puis Miss Pegasus est parfaitement apte à se défendre toute seule.

- Pas en ce moment.

- Blang.

- Oh non encore Peeves. Désolée Black mais je_ Black !

* * *

POV Severus.

Alors ce n'était pas une rumeur. Ils ont vraiment décidé de profiter de sa faiblesse. Ah, ils sont là. Oui, maintenant t'es bien avancé crétin, tu comptes faire quoi ? T'opposer à dix membres de ta maison qui sont en plus parmi les meilleurs élèves ? Et comment ? Avec une potion ?

- Black, il est hors de question que je cours dans les couloirs pendant une heure. Votre amie est sûrement dans la Grande Salle à vous attendre et elle va très bien.

- Mais professeur puisque je vous dis que je les ai entendus parler d'une attaque contre Kyra ce soir.

- Je ne mets pas votre parole en doute mais il y a de fortes chances que ce ne soit que des rumeurs et puis Miss Pegasus est parfaitement apte à se défendre toute seule.

- Pas en ce moment.

Une armure ! Vite un sortilège informulé ! _Repulso _!

- Blang.

- Oh non encore Peeves. Désolée Black mais je_ Black !

Et maintenant se barrer. Merde, pas assez vite Black m'a vu, autant lui indiqué le couloir dans lequel elle est. Bye bye.

* * *

POV Sirius.

J'en reviens pas Rogue m'aide. Non Sirius, il aide Kyra c'est pas pareil. Merlin Kyra, mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Salopards ! En plus ils s'enfuient !

_- Immobilus _! Kyra !

- Black ?... Qu'est ce que vous avez_ Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que je continue ma phrase, ils ne sont pas en mesure de répondre. Pourriez-vous annuler votre sort Black ? Oh d'ailleurs, j'accorde dix points à Gryffondor, joli sortilège. Elle va bien ?

- Je sais pas. Kyra laisse moi entrer. Supplie-je en frappant le bouclier qui l'entoure de toutes mes forces. Je suis là maintenant, tu es en sécurité.

_- Finite incantatem_. Messieurs, cessez de courir s'il vous plaît. Merci, si nous allions rendre visite au directeur ? Veuillez me suivre. Black, je vous envoie l'infirmière.

Et si je lui montrais que je suis là en lui signifiant ma présence d'une autre façon ? Je laisse tomber les barrières de mon esprit et vais à la rencontre du sien.

* * *

POV Kyra.

Cette présence, je la connais. Je l'aime bien. Elle est rassurante en plus. Sirius ! Il est venu me sauver ! Je me concentre et fait disparaître le bouclier qui m'entoure. Aussitôt, je sens les bras puissants de Sirius me serrer contre lui m'offrant chaleur, réconfort et protection.

- Finalement, vous allez pouvoir aller directement à l'infirmerie.

Tiens McGo ? Oh, je vole. Ah non, c'est Sirius qui me porte dans ses bras. Si je lui montrais que je suis consciente ?

- Merci.

- Kyra ? Tu vas bien ?

- Pas vraiment, à cause de ces crétins, j'ai utilisé toute l'énergie qui me restait sinon à part ça physiquement j'ai rien.

- Tu trembles.

- J'ai eu peur.

…

- Miss Pegasus ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Elle s'est faite agresser.

- Merlin ! Allongez-la sur ce lit ! Vous avez mal quelque part Miss Pegasus ?

- Non.

- Je vais quand même vous examiner. Veuillez sortir, s'il vous plaît.

- Non ! Sirius ! Me laisse pas.

- Tout va bien Kyra, je pars pas mais je peux pas rester là, je vais gêner Mme Pomfresh.

- Mais_

- Je reste de l'autre côté du rideau, d'accord ?

- Moui, mais derrière celui là comme ça je te verrais en transparence.

Sirius m'embrasse sur le front avant de disparaître derrière le rideau. Pomfresh commence alors à m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Après quelques minutes, elle m'annonce que je n'aie que quelques bleus – sûrement dû à ma chute – et dit à Sirius qu'il peut revenir avant d'aller chercher une potion. Je m'assois au bord du lit et tends les bras vers Sirius qui comprend immédiatement ma requête et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Je passe les miens autour de ses épaules et niche mon visage dans son cou.

- Tout va bien, je suis là.

Cette simple phrase libère les larmes que je retenais avec difficulté. On reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh revienne avec un flacon contenant un liquide bleu clair transparent.

- Avalez ça, c'est pour dormir. Quant à vous Mr Black, vous devriez retourner à votre salle commune.

- Non ! Hum… Je veux pas qu'il parte.

- Désolée Miss Pegasus, mais je ne peux pas déroger à mes nouvelles règles.

- Mais, je…

- Bon, physiquement vous allez parfaitement bien et visiblement je ne peux rien pour votre détresse émotionnelle. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune mais promettez moi de prendre cette potion avant de vous endormir.

- Promis.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci Madame.

- …

- T'es prête ?

- Oui. Non, où est mon sac ?

- Merde, j'ai dû le laisser là bas.

- C'est pas grave. On va aller le récupérer, de toute façon, c'est sur le chemin.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir y retourner.

- Oui, maintenant t'es avec moi.

- Bien. Allez grimpe, dit Sirius en se mettant dos à moi.

Je monte sur son dos et Sirius se met en route après s'être assuré que je ne risque pas de glisser. Sur le chemin, on récupère mon sac avant d'arriver entiers devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Branchiflore.

Le tableau pivote pour nous laisser passer et Sirius se dirige vers son dortoir. Là il me dépose sur son lit, pose mon sac à côté et sort la fiole que l'infirmière lui à confier avant de placer celle-ci sur sa table de nuit.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Dormir ? Parler ? Autre chose ?

- Prendre une douche, manger, puis dormir.

- T'utilises notre douche ?

- Oui, maintenant que je suis là.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Ça va aller, je vais bien.

- C'est ce que tu veux me faire croire, murmure Sirius alors que je ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi.

Je sors une serviette propre du placard et me déshabille avant de me glisser dans la douche. Je laisse l'eau chaude couler sur moi pour essayer de me détendre. En vain. Du coup je finis ma douche en vitesse, m'essuie et me rhabille. Alors que je vais sortir, je vois un mot collé sur la porte. "T'inquiètes pas, je suis juste allé chercher à manger. Les émotions ça creuse. Sirius." Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à la lecture de ce mot, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je sors de la salle de bains et me laisse glisser le long du mur à côté de la porte. Alors que les larmes coulent à nouveau librement sur mes joues, j'entends quelque chose heurter le sol, ce qui me fait relever la tête. Je vois alors Sirius venir vers moi et derrière lui, un panier renversé sur le sol.

- Kyra, ma belle. Chut, ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant, murmure Sirius en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- J'ai… eu si… peur. Je… suis pas … aussi forte…que je croyais…J'ai pas pu … me défendre.

- Kyra, c'était qu'une faiblesse passagère.

- Mais j'arrive plus à rien. Je ressens même plus les éléments autour de moi.

- Ça va revenir, Kyra. C'est toujours revenu.

- Et si cette fois, j'avais perdu tous mes dons ?

- Mais non, ça ne peut pas arriver, tes dons font partie de toi.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Des fois, j'ai souhaité me débarrasser de mes pouvoirs parce qu'à cause d'eux je suis une des cibles privilégiées du mage noir et du coup je mets ma famille et mes amis en danger !

- Oui. Et grâce à eux, tu peux aussi nous protéger.

- Je le sais maintenant mais si mon souhait s'était quand même exaucé ? Si mes pouvoirs ne revenaient pas ? Je pourrais plus vous protéger aussi bien et moi, je supporterais pas de vivre sans. Je peux plus m'en passer maintenant.

- Kyranou, tu n'as pas perdu tes pouvoirs. Tu veux une preuve ? Très bien. Tu as réussi à te protéger en dressant un bouclier, même si c'était inconsciemment. Et puis, tu contrôles toujours ton empathie alors qu'elle vient aussi de ta condition d'élémentale. Laisse-toi le temps d'aller mieux. Ça fait des mois que tu dois puiser au plus profond de tes ressources pour te servir de la magie. Tu dois juste prendre le temps de "recharger tes batteries".

- T'es sûr ? demande-je avec une toute petite voix.

- Sûr et certain, ma choupinette, répond Sirius avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Je me pelotonne dans ses bras et pose ma tête sur son torse de manière à entendre les battements de son cœur. Après une dizaine de minutes, j'entends l'estomac de Sirius rugir.

- T'as manger un lion ou quoi ? demande-je en éclatant de rire.

- Oh ça va, c'est pas drôle ! J'ai raté le dîner à cause de ces crétins de Serpentard.

- Et moi pas ?

- Gnagnagna. Allez, à table. On va pas délaisser plus longtemps ce délicieux panier repas que j'ai rapporté des cuisines.

- Ce serait dommage de gâcher de la nourriture.

- Bon alors pousse toi que je me lève.

- Non, pas envie. Je suis bien là.

- Kyranou, j'ai vraiment faim là.

- Mais euh.

- Bon. Si tu veux vraiment pas te bouger…

- Aaaah ! Aïe ! Mais t'es timbré ! m'exclame-je après que Sirius m'ai poussée pour pouvoir se lever.

- Non, je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit.

- Crétin.

- Tu veux tes pennes au pesto ?

- Oui !

- Alors sois plus gentille.

- …

- Allez viens.

Je me relève et marche jusqu'à la table de fortune que Sirius a dressé sur sa valise. Je m'installe en face de lui et on commence à manger. Cette situation me gène un peu. Pourtant c'est pas notre premier tête à tête mais cette fois je trouve que c'est … romantique. Peut être à cause des bougies, d'habitude c'est chez moi et la lumière est électrique. Bon, et puis je savais pas encore que je l'aimais.

Une fois le repas fini, Sirius et moi descendons dans la salle commune. Tiens, les autres ne sont pas là ? Apparemment non. Sirius va s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée et je décide d'aller le rejoindre. J'ai besoin de ma dose de câlin, aujourd'hui. Et non, ce n'est pas une excuse pour être dans ses bras ! Je vais donc m'asseoir en travers de ses genoux, les miens remontés contre ma poitrine et ma tête repose sur son épaule.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Besoin de câlin.

- Oh. Choupinette. Ma petite Kyra a besoin de câlinous.

- Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'être un chien, dis-je en faisant mine de me lever.

- Non, reste. Je suis désolé mes tentatives pour te faire rire sont stupides.

- … Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral. Mais tu sais, t'as pas besoin de me faire rire, juste d'être là.

- …

- Sirius, appelle-je après quelques minutes.

- Oui.

- Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite dans le train le jour de la rentrée ?

- Celle d'être toujours là pour toi ? Oui je m'en souviens et je compte bien la tenir. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux pas rester toute seule tant que je serais sans défense.

- Ça tombe bien, j'avais pas l'intention de te lâcher d'une semelle_

- Kyra ! Sirius ! Vous êtes là ! Vous savez qu'on vous a cherchés partout ? De la tour d'astronomie aux cachots.

- Lilou calme toi. Et puis vous aviez qu'à commencer par le dortoir des Maraudeurs, ça fait bien une heure qu'on y est.

- Et on peut savoir ce que vous y faisiez ?

- Remus ! crie-je en me levant. Toi et tes sous entendus, on_ Sirius qu'est ce que tu fous ? m'exclame-je en sentant le bout de ses doigts effleurer la peau de mon dos alors qu'il remonte légèrement mon débardeur.

- Quand tu t'es levée, j'ai cru apercevoir quelque chose et je me suis pas trompé. Ta marque. Elle a changé comme la dernière fois. Maintenant elle est plus noire, elle est carrément multicolore.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre et soulève mon débardeur pour m'apercevoir que les dessins autour de mon nombril sont aussi légèrement colorés. Je me mets alors à sauter de joie et me retourne pour me jeter dans les bras de Sirius en hurlant.

- Ouais ! Mes pouvoirs vont revenir ! Mes pouvoirs vont revenir !

- Calme toi donc un peu. Tu vas utiliser le peu d'énergie qui te reste à sauter dans tous les sens, me dit Sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres mais aussi une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux qui me calme immédiatement.

- Au fait Kyra, moi et mes sous-entendus, on ?...

- On s'en passerait volontiers.

- Arrêtez donc tous les deux.

- Oui tonton Kyle.

- Crétine. Sinon vous faisiez quoi ? demande Kyle inquiet lui aussi.

- (C'est pas possible, je suis sûre qu'il a deviné qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Comment il fait pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?) Demain, d'accord ?

- Ne crois pas que j'aurais oublié d'ici là.

- Et je peux l'espérer très fort ?

- T'es vraiment agaçante quand tu t'y mets. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es ma meilleure amie d'ailleurs ?

- Parce que j'étais la seule à comprendre les phénomènes étranges qui t'entouraient.

- Ah, je savais bien qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

* * *

POV Sirius.

Alors que je me dirige vers le hall pour aller chercher Kyra à son cours de SACM, je croise Rogue. Ça fait une semaine qu'il m'a "aidé" à sauver Kyra et je commence – allez savoir pourquoi – à avoir des remords parce que je l'ai toujours pas remercié. Bon personne alentour, je peux lui adresser la parole sans craindre pour ma réputation.

- Hum, Rogue.

- Black. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Hum. Te… remercier pour mercredi dernier.

- C'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait mais pour elle.

- Oui ça je le savais mais merci quand même. Bon bah, à jamais j'espère.

- Hé crétin.

- Je suis moins crétin que toi Rogue.

- Oh t'as compris que je m'adressais à toi, ça veut bien dire que tu te considères comme tel.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je te refasse le portrait ?

- Non, j'ai juste un conseil à te donner même si je sais que tu t'en passerais. Invite-la au bal avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse et qu'elle accepte par dépit.

- Pourquoi par dépit ?

- Parce qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle attend que tu l'invites.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que Kyra est mon amie et que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse même si ça doit être avec un crétin dans ton genre.

Je reprends mon chemin en pressant le pas pour ne pas être en retard et j'atteins les enclos au moment où les élèves commencent à sortir. Je n'attends que quelques secondes avant de voir Kyra sortir en compagnie de Ted riant aux éclats et attirant tous les regards dont ceux très appréciateurs de la gente masculine. Ok, Rogue a peut être raison sur un point : j'ai intérêt à me manier si je veux pas qu'elle aille au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Siri ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- T'avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

- J'en avais pas que l'air.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Top secret. On va manger ?

- On y va !

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- Pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'ils croient que je suis au plus mal, ça leurs ferait bien trop plaisir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumby ne les a pas renvoyés de Poudlard !

- Parce que les renvoyer chez eux à deux semaines des vacances ça leur aurait fait trop plaisir.

- Mouais. Mais t'aurais pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien.

- Je vais bien… Je t'assure ça pourrait aller plus mal mais je suis bien entourée alors ça va. Tu viens ? J'ai faim.

* * *

POV Kyra.

Alors que je suis Sirius hors de la grande salle pour notre traditionnelle balade du vendredi midi, je remarque un septième année de Serdaigle se diriger vers moi. Il me fait signe de l'attendre, ce que je fais.

- Salut Kyra.

- Salut…

- Jared Strife. Heu. Hum. Voila. Je me demandais si…

- Oui ? (Je lui fais peur ou quoi ?)

- Tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi ?

Un bruit de chute détourne mon attention et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Sirius qui ramasse précipitamment quelque chose avant de se cacher dans le couloir adjacent.

- Je suis désolée… Jared ? Mais ça va pas être possible.

- Oh, je comprends, tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Vraiment désolée.

- C'est pas grave. Au revoir.

Je rejoins Sirius qui fait les cent pas furieusement dans son coin.

- Bon on y va ?

Apparemment il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je l'ai vu.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demande-je.

- J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, tu m'accompagnes ?

* * *

- Sirius, ralentit un peu. On est en balade pas en préparation pour une course de fond.

- Désolé, je suis un peu énervé.

- Ça figure toi que je l'avais remarqué. Je me demande juste pourquoi.

- Rien d'important… Tu trembles, qu'est ce qu'y a ?

- Sirius, il fait moins quinze et encore je suis gentille alors c'est un peu normal que je tremble puisque je suis gelée ! (Et en plus je suis aussi en colère !)

- Pas la peine de te fâcher.

- Je suis pas fâchée !

- Vraiment ? C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

- T'es vraiment nul Black !

- Kyra ! Kyra attend ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Ou pas fait ?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Très bien, tu veux vraiment savoir ? J'en ai marre que tu te comportes comme un petit ami jaloux vis-à-vis de tous les mecs qui osent m'adresser la parole alors qu'on est pas ensemble !

- Mais c'est_

- N'essaie pas de démentir ! Je t'ai vu nous espionner pendant que ce charmant Serdaigle me demandait d'aller au bal avec lui.

- Bon ok, j'admets que je t'espionnais mais je suis pas jaloux !

- Bien sûr. C'est pas du tout pour ça que t'étais énervé.

- Raah, mais t'en as pas marre de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot ?

- C'est pas une question d'avoir le dernier mot ! C'est que j'aimerais bien avoir une vie sentimentale mais que tu fais fuir tous les mecs qui m'approche !

- Si tu veux tant avoir une vie sentimentale pourquoi t'as pas accepté sa proposition.

- Parce que ç'aurait été par dépit.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que !

-…

- Ah ah tu trouves rien à répondre hein ? Pourquoi tu les fais fuir ?

- Parce que je veux pas que t'ailles au bal avec eux !

- Si tu veux tellement pas que j'aille au bal avec un autre t'as qu'à m'y inviter toi !

- Bah justement viens au bal avec moi.

-Non !

- Qu… Quoi ? demande Sirius toute colère envolée.

- Je veux pas que tu me le demandes parce que je te l'ai demandé, réponds-je, la tristesse transparaissant dans ma voix à mon grand regret.

- Mais c'est pas parce que tu me l'as demandé ! J'avais prévu de le faire… Depuis une semaine.

- Vraiment ?

- T'as qu'à demander aux gars si tu me crois pas.

- T'étais vraiment sincère ? Vrai de vrai ?

- Mais puisque je te le dis !

- …

- Kyra ?

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures maintenant ?

- C'est plus fort que moi. Heu sinon… Je veux bien aller au bal avec toi.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui… Imbécile.

- Dis pas ça avec un grand sourire si tu veux faire croire que tu le penses vraiment.

- Mais qui te dis que je le pense ? M**** ! On va être en retard en DCFM.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf : sortie à Pré-au-Lard.**

- Bip, bip, bip.

Saleté de réveil. Qui a oublié de l'éteindre hier soir ? Hein franchement on est samedi, et le samedi c'est grâce mat ! Je rabats précipitamment ma couette sur ma tête lorsque quelqu'un ouvre les rideaux de mon baldaquin à la volée. Qui que se soit elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de vouloir à tout prix me sortir de mon lit : un incendie par exemple.

- Kyra. Allez debout, je sais que tu dors plus.

- J'espère qu'y a un incendie dans le dortoir sinon tu ferais mieux de courir te cacher Lily.

- Kyra, on a prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui pour acheter nos robes pour le bal.

- Grmm. Pourquoi aussi tôt ? Je suis pas d'accord sur ce point.

- Tu l'étais hier soir.

- C'pas vrai.

- Allez debout.

- Mmm. Qui compte prendre une douche ?

- Tout le monde.

- Alors je passerais en dernière, c'est moi qui mets le moins de temps.

- D'accord mais te rendors pas.

- Moui, moui… Hé ! Prenez pas toute l'eau chaude !

- Promis.

Deux heures plus tard, je me dirige en traînant des pieds vers la salle de bain, je sors mes affaires de toilettes et me glisse dans la douche.

- Aaaaaaah ! Les filles je vais vous tuer !

Et oui plus d'eau chaude. Je hais mes amies. Le seul "avantage" c'est que maintenant je suis bien réveillée. Vous vous rendez compte que, même chauffée magiquement, trois filles arrivent à utiliser toute l'eau chaude du dortoir ? C'est quand même fort. Je sors de la douche, me sèche et me rhabille avant de récupérer toutes mes affaires. Je sors de la salle de bain et, oh comme c'est bizarre, me retrouve seule dans le dortoir. Elles ont décampé ces courageuses Gryffondor. Je récupère dans mon armoire mon jean préféré bleu clair, mon débardeur noir et un pull bleu bien chaud et très joli que j'adore aussi. Ensuite, je sors du dortoir et file directement dans celui des garçons.

- Toc, toc, toc.

- Entrez.

- Coucou.

- Kyra, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? me demande Kyle.

- Plus d'eau chaude, je peux utiliser votre salle de bain ?

- Heu ?

- C'est bon elle peut y aller, Peter et moi on a pris notre douche hier soir.

- Merci Mus.

- Oh c'est rien. Kyra ?

- Oui ?

- Utilise toute l'eau chaude que tu veux, me dit-il sur le ton de la conspiration. Comme ça avec un peu de chance Sirius ou James n'en aura plus et ils arrêteront peut être enfin de passer une heure dans la salle de bain.

- T'es vraiment sadique Remus.

- Non, j'aime bien avoir de l'eau chaude, c'est pas pareil.

- Oui, bien sûr. Comme si c'était pas toi le premier levé tous les jours.

- Oui, bon, je suis peut être pas directement concerné mais je pense à Peter ! C'est toujours le dernier levé !

- Oui, oui. Je maintiens que tu es sadique.

- Et fier de l'être.

- C'est ça, je vais prendre ma douche.

Je file dans la salle de bain et prends enfin une douche bien chaude puis je mets les vêtements que j'ai apportés avant de sortir de la salle de bain. De retour dans la chambre, je me retrouve face à un spectacle des plus étranges. James, en caleçon, en train de secouer Sirius comme un prunier, Remus et Kyle, baguettes à la main, s'apprêtant visiblement à jeter un sort sur notre "pauvre endormi" (faudrait vraiment qu'il ait le sommeil très lourd pour pas être réveillé) et Peter qui observe le tout depuis son lit comme si le spectacle était habituel.

_- Agua__

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- On essaye de réveiller la marmotte.

- Vous savez pas vous y prendre, il faut employer la manière douce avec Sirius.

- Bah, vas-y essaye, dit James dubitatif.

- D'accord, faite place messieurs.

Je m'assois sur le lit de Sirius et lui caresse doucement la joue en chuchotant son prénom, ce à quoi j'obtiens un grognement. Je me penche alors pour embrasser sa joue puis dis contre son oreille juste assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

- Je sais très bien que tu es réveillé alors n'en profite pas ou tu vas le regretter !

Je sens soudain deux bras autour de ma taille me plaquant contre le corps de leur propriétaire soi-disant endormi.

- Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ta manière de me réveiller, et comme j'ai entendu ta voix j'ai décidé d'en profiter un peu. Tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

- Hum, si.

- Et tu me feras quoi si je continue à en profiter ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Je pourrais décider d'accepter la proposition de ce charmant Serdaigle.

- Quoi ? Hors de question ! Pousse-toi, tu m'empêches de me lever !

- Eh ! C'est toi qui nous as mis dans cette position !... Arrête de rire ou je me fâche vraiment.

- Ok, ok. Mais c'est toi qui as commencé avec le chantage.

- Tu préférais prendre une douche froide dans ton lit ?

- Non, j'aime nettement mieux ta façon de me réveiller, tu recommences demain ?

- Dans tes rêves !

- …

- …

- Oh fait, qu'est ce que tu fais dans notre dortoir ?

- Plus d'eau chaude… Tiens, ça me rappelle que j'ai trois personnes à voir pour les tuer. Bye !

* * *

- Lily Evans ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ? Et c'est valable pour vous deux aussi !

- Kyra, tu t'énerves autant à cause d'une toute petite douche froide ?

- Oui ! C'est très désagréable dès le matin.

- Hum, Kyra. Ce que Lily a omis de te dire c'est que tes pouvoirs sont revenus… Regarde tes mains.

Je baisse la tête et découvre une boule d'eau – sûrement très froide – dans chacune de mes mains. Je suis sûre que maintenant j'ai mon air de gamine le matin de Noël ou quand il neige. Franchement, je m'en fiche, je suis trop heureuse !

- Kyra ?

J'ignore Lily et fait disparaître les deux boules d'eau (j'ai plus envie de me venger de ma douche froide) puis je fais apparaître deux boules de feu avant de les faire disparaître à leur tour. Si je n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle, je ferais une petite danse de la joie mais je me suis déjà assez affichée avec mon entrée fracassante.

- Kyra, dépêche-toi de petit déjeuner, on a du shopping à faire ! Faut que tu sois la plus belle pour faire tomber Sirius entre tes griffes.

- Chut, dit pas ça aussi fort. Déjà que les fans des Maraudeurs et surtout de Sirius me supporte plus ou moins bien, je veux pas leurs donner une raison de plus de me détester. Manquerait plus qu'elles me tombent dessus et me défigurent avant le bal.

Les filles éclatent de rire et je ne tarde pas à me joindre à elles.

- Ouais, on va se serrer les coudes toutes les trois, dit Kate entre deux éclats de rire.

- Pourquoi ? demande Lily.

- Parce que Kyra, toi et moi on va au bal avec les plus beaux mecs de Poudlard.

- Et moi alors ? proteste Emma

- Toi, tu sors avec Kyle depuis des mois, si elles avaient voulu te le faire payer, ça fait longtemps que ce serait fait, lui replique-je.

- Oui, c'est pas faux.

- Et puis Kyle n'est pas un Maraudeur, ajoute Kate.

- Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir du succès auprès des filles, se renfrogne Emma.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta douce voix mon amour ?

- Moi ? Jalouse ? Pas du tout Kyle.

- Qui est jalouse ? demande James.

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces intrusions dans notre conversation entre filles ? "s'énerve" Lily.

- C'est vrai ça ! En plus, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas pu en avoir une vraie de vraie ! ajoute Kate. Et c'est votre faute à tous les deux, dit-elle en désignant Kyle et Sirius qui vient juste d'arriver.

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Tu couves Kyra comme une mère poule.

- Désolé de vouloir la protéger, répond Sirius en se servant copieusement avant de remplir une assiette de crêpes et de me la mettre sous le nez.

- Merci.

- De quoi tu veux la protéger ? s'interroge Kate.

- De certains serpents. Et puis, c'est elle qui m'a demandé, se défend Sirius.

- Kyra, c'est quoi cette histoire ? demande Emma, inquiète.

- Une longue histoire.

- Elles ne sont pas au courant ?

- Non Sirius.

- Et s'ils_

- Ils n'auraient pas osé et elles auraient quand même réagi.

- Tu es une petite inconsciente, tu sais ça ?

- Je ne suis pas inconsciente, je savais que tu restais derrière moi.

- … Pourquoi ? demande Sirius en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Parce que j'aime pas en parler.

- D'accord… Et pourquoi on me reproche de trop te couver ?

- Parce que les moments rien que toutes les quatre sont de plus en plus rares avec toi qui me lâche plus et Kyle qui est toujours avec Emma.

- Ah. Mais vous allez passer toute la journée ensemble !

- Bah, forcément, vous êtes allergiques au shopping.

- Non, juste au votre.

- Oh ça c'est méchant.

- Admets au moins que vous avez une façon bien à vous de faire les magasins.

- Si peu, réponds-je en entamant mes crêpes.

- Shit, c'est froid !

- T'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt. Mais aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance.

- Oui, je confirme. C'est toi qui m'as réveillé ce matin.

- Si tu le dis mais moi je te parlais de ça.

- Tes pouvoirs sont revenus !

- Oui ! Passe-moi ton assiette que je la réchauffe.

- Merci

- De rien mais à charge de revanche.

- Kyra, t'as pas bientôt fini ? On va jamais avoir le temps de tout faire sinon, râle gentiment Lily.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini. Je dois juste aller récupérer mes affaires, réponds-je en récupérant les deux crêpes qui restent dans mon assiette.

- Quelles affaires ? demande Kate alors que nous sortons de la Grande Salle. T'as déjà ton sac, ton manteau, ton écharpe, tes gants, ton bonnet_

- Mais pas mon appareil photo et je sais pas où j'ai laissé mon collier. Vous m'avez vu le retirer hier soir ?

- Non, je crois pas, mais en attendant je regarde pas tout ce que tu fais, me répond Lily.

- Tu parles de quel collier ? Ta médaille de naissance ?

- Non du collier que Sirius m'a offert pour mes dix-sept ans.

- Il t'a offert un collier ?

- Bah oui. Je vous l'ai pas dit ?

- Apparemment non. Tu nous l'as montré au moins.

- Heu, bah, je sais pas du coup. Je le porte presque tout le temps.

- Ah, celui là ! Il est trop beau, d'ailleurs je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à ta marque.

- C'est normal, il représente les quatre éléments. C'est Sirius qui l'a dessiné, ajoute-je en rougissant.

- Ah oui, je vois lequel c'est. Tu l'as peut être laissé dans la salle de bain comme la chaîne c'est un lien en coton, t'as du le retirer avant ta douche.

- C'est vrai !... C'est à cause de vos bêtises tout ça ! Si j'avais pas eu à squatter la salle de bain des Maraudeurs, j'aurais pas oublié la moitié de mes affaires. Branchiflore.

Je laisse les filles dans la salle commune pour aller chercher mon collier, qui se trouve bel et bien sur le rebord du lavabo, et mon appareil photo que je mets dans ma besace. Je rejoins mes amies et nous retournons dans le Hall où Alice, une amie Serdaigle de Lily, nous attend.

* * *

Après que les calèches nous aient déposées à Pré-au-Lard, Lily nous traîne dans le premier magasin de vêtements qu'elle trouve. Et oui, on dirait pas comme ça mais c'est Lily qui aime le plus faire du shopping,… à moins qu'aujourd'hui, ce soit l'envie de se faire belle pour James.

- Bon alors, on fait comme d'habitude, on se sépare, on choisit et on se retrouve aux cabines d'essayage.

- Chef, oui chef, réponds-je à Lily.

- A tout à l'heure.

On se disperse donc dans les rayons à la recherche d'une robe en accord avec le thème de la soirée. Franchement, allez trouver une robe qui sied à un ange ! Quoique j'ai bien une idée, j'ai entraperçu une robe dans la vitrine du magasin d'en face. En plus, je cherche aussi une robe pour Noël et le jour de l'an. Je trouve une superbe robe rouge, le haut est un corset et le bas est une longue jupe fluide et évasée. Pourquoi c'est pas nous les démons ?... Quoique ça irait pas à Sirius d'être un ange. C'est pas grave, je la prends quand même, rouge c'est la couleur de Noël… Mais y a rien dans ce magasin ! Je crois que notre séance photo attendra les vacances et les magasins moldus. Je rejoins les cabines d'essayage en même temps que Kate qui n'a même pas trouvé quelque chose et qui n'est pas la seule vu que ni Emma, ni Alice, ni même Lily n'ont rien dans les bras quand elles nous rejoignent.

- Comment tu veux qu'on trouve quelque chose pour le bal, toutes les couleurs sont trop sombres ! Kyra ! Tu peux pas porter ça pour le bal !

- Non en effet, Lily. C'est un coup de cœur. Je vais la porter pour le réveillon.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est trop belle ! s'exclame Emma. Tu l'essaies ?

- J'y vais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressors de la cabine, changée.

- Waouh, elle te va comme un gant ! C'est Sirius qui va être content.

- Hum… Mais… rougis-je.

- Je t'ai connue avec plus de sens de la répartie, s'étonne Alice qui n'est pas au courant de mon léger faible pour Sirius et qu'il va peut être passer le réveillon chez moi.

- Sauf quand il s'agit de Sirius et des insinuations douteuses à leurs sujets, glisse perfidement Kate.

- C'est pas vrai, m'offusque-je. Bon je vais aller la remettre en rayon.

- Pourquoi ? demande Emma désappointée.

- Parce qu'en l'essayant j'ai vu le prix et que si je veux pouvoir acheter la robe pour le bal, je peux pas me permettre de l'acheter.

- Oh c'est trop dommage !

- Pourtant l'argent vous manque pas vraiment.

- C'est vrai mais je pensais pas qu'il m'en restait si "peu", sinon j'aurais demandé à mon père de m'en envoyer et je l'aurais changé ici.

Je retourne me changer et alors que je vais me diriger vers les rayons, mes amies m'attrapent et me dirigent d'autorité droit vers la caisse.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- On te la paie.

- Mais vous pouvez pas faire ça !

- Bien sur que si. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire très en retard et ton cadeau de Noël en avance.

- Mais vous m'avez déjà offert des cadeaux pour mon anniversaire.

- C'était pas grand-chose alors que c'était quand même tes 17 ans !

- Mais, mais… Je sais pas quoi dire.

- Bah, dit rien alors.

- Merci les filles, je vous adore !

Les filles paient donc ma robe et nous repartons à l'assaut des magasins. Au fil des boutiques, nous trouvons nos tenus dans les tons pastel avec tous les accessoires nécessaires : chaussures, bijoux, maquillage. Puis vers 13 heures, nous rejoignons les garçons aux Trois Balais avec trois ou quatre sacs chacune.

- Et bah. Je suis content de pas vous avoir accompagné ! s'exclame Sirius.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Kyle.

- Et puis vous savez qu'on avait rendez-vous y a une heure ? ajoute James.

- Vous êtes que des râleurs ! rétorque-je.

- Quoi ? Nous ?

- Tout ça parce qu'on veut pas être pris pour des mules, dit Kyle.

- Hein ?

- Pour des elfes de maison, si tu préfères, Sirius.

- Oh.

- Pfiou. Je sens plus mes pieds ! se plaint Lily en se laissant tomber sur la banquette à côté de moi.

- J'ai faim, geint Emma.

- Mais quelle bande de chochotes ! s'exclame Kate en poussant Emma pour pouvoir s'asseoir à son tour.

- Bye Alice, salue-je la jeune fille qui nous fait signe avant d'aller rejoindre son petit ami, Franck Londubat. Et oui Kate, que veux-tu ? On est pas aidée, d'un côté ces messieurs râlent et de l'autre ces demoiselles se plaignent. 'fin bon, on a trouvé tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Vous voyez, on avait pas besoin de se lever à l'aube pour faire les boutiques.

- Huit heures, c'est pas l'aube, corrige Lily.

- Ouais, t'as raison ; en hiver, c'est AVANT l'aube ! Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a à manger ?

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur et après nous nous baladons dans Pré-au-Lard tous ensemble.

- Sirius, tu m'accompagnes ? Faut que j'aille à la mercerie magique.

- On y va… Tu veux acheter quoi ?

- Des plumes et du fil.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Bah pour compléter le costume d'ange, tiens.

* * *

Le lundi matin suivant, je suis tranquillement en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle lorsque Vindr atterrit gracieusement devant moi une lettre dans le bec.

- Merci Vindr. T'en veux un peu ? demande-je en lui montrant mon verre de jus de citrouille en même temps que j'ouvre l'enveloppe.

- Piou.

- Alors, sers-toi.

- Tu comprends les animaux, toi ? demande Kyle.

- Bien sûr ! …que non. Mais je suppose qu'elle, elle me comprend.

- Qu'est ce que ton père te dit ?

- J'en sais rien Emma, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire.

« Kyra chérie,

Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tout se passe bien à Poudlard ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a appris ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces Serpentard. Tu vas mieux ? Tes pouvoirs sont revenus ? Bon il faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter.

Pour répondre à tes suppliques, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que Sirius passe les vacances à la maison. Au contraire, j'en serais ravi, je l'apprécie beaucoup ce garçon.

J'ai appris aussi que vous ne rentrerez que Dimanche soir à cause du bal. Tu y vas avec quelqu'un que je connais ?

A dimanche soir, à la gare.

PS : Je prépare la chambre d'amis ou le lit d'appoint dans ta chambre ?

Papa. »

- Sirius, grande nouvelle, tu peux venir à la maison pour les vacances de Noël !

- Quoi ? Mais…Je veux pas déranger moi ! (Puis avec ce que je veux faire le soir du bal, si tu me rejettes c'est même pas la peine.)

- Mais, Siri, ça dérange personne.

- Mouais.

- De toute façon, t'as pas le choix, si tu viens pas de ton plein gré, je te traînerai au train par la peau des fesses… Et James m'aidera parce qu'il veut pas savoir son frère de cœur tout seul à Poudlard pour les fêtes, n'est ce pas James ?... James ? Mais où il est passé ?

- Il est sorti en courant. Je crois que tu pourras pas compter sur lui, me répond Sirius, narquois.

- T'inquiète, Kyra. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je ferais même sa valise si c'est nécessaire, intervient Remus.

- T'es un ange, Remus !

- Un démon, tu veux dire ! s'offusque Sirius.

- Ange ou démon, ça m'arrange, donc je m'en fiche.

- Je suis donc condamné à passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez toi.

- Dit pas ça comme si tu allais à la potence, tu vas me vexer.

- Comme si tu te vexais aussi facilement.

- T'as pensé que ça pourrait éventuellement être le cas ? Bon, on va en cours les filles ?

- Ah bah enfin. J'ai cru qu'on allait être en retard.

- Me soûle pas Lily. C'est pas parce qu'on a pas dix minutes d'avance qu'on est en retard, dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Bravo Sirius, tu nous l'as mise en rogne.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, moi.

- C'est pas vraiment ce que t'as fait mais ce que t'as dit. Tu lui aurais simplement dit que t'étais content de passer les vacances chez elle, t'aurais pas eu de problèmes.

- Mais… J'ai mes raisons, explique-t-il après que les filles soient parties.

- Qui sont ?

- Autant vous mettre aussi au courant. Je compte lui dire que je… Enfin vous voyez quoi. Samedi pendant le bal. Et je peux pas décemment passer les vacances chez elle si elle ne répond pas favorablement à mes sentiments.

- Ok. Pour une fois t'as de bonnes raisons, admet Remus. Si vous finissez par sortir ensemble, j'espère que vous vous engueulerez moins que vous ne le faites actuellement.

- On y peut rien si on veut tout le temps avoir raison tous les deux.

- Je pense qu'en ce moment y a autre chose.

- Quoi donc Rem ?

- Hein hein, mystère. Je te le dirais peut être un jour. Bon si on allait en cours.

- On te suit.

* * *

- Kyra ? Kyra. S'il te plaît Kyra. Tu pourrais au moins montrer que tu m'entends ! Aïe ! Mais t'es pas bien ça fait mal !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Désolée professeur Flitwick, mon pouvoir m'a momentanément échappée et une branche pleine d'épines acérées a heurté le bras de Black.

- Échappée, elle t'a échappée ? Tu l'as fait exprès tu veux dire ! Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?

- Mr Black, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Miss Pegasus, dois-je accorder de l'importance aux accusations de Mr Black ?

- Il y a en effet des chances que j'ai inconsciemment fait exprès de le frapper avec cette branche.

- Inconscie_ Désolé professeur. Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais attendez un peu. Miss Pegasus, je suis déçu par votre comportement. Les vacances approchant, je ne vais pas vous mettre en retenue mais je retire quinze points à Gryffondor. Et maintenant veuillez accompagner votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

- Bien professeur. Tu viens Black ? demande-je voyant qu'il ne me suit pas.

- Ouais j'arrive… J'ai juste pas très envie de me retrouver seul avec toi après ce qu'il vient d'arriver, ajoute-t-il après être sur que le professeur Flitwick ne peut plus l'entendre.

- Tu l'as cherché !

- Mais. Si au moins tu acceptais de m'écouter, on pourrait peut être s'expliquer !

- Pas envie. Bon grouille-toi, j'ai pas toute la journée.

- Je te signale que t'aurais pas à m'accompagner à l'infirmerie si tu m'avais pas blessé. J'espère pour toi que j'aurais pas de cicatrice.

- C'est pas toi qui disais que ça fait plus viril, demande-je, narquoise.

- Bon ok tu sais quoi ? On va faire le chemin en silence.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

…

- Bonjour jeunes gens, que vous arrivent-ils ? demande l'infirmière quand nous arrivons.

- Une légère perte de contrôle, dis-je tranquillement.

- Perte de contrôle ?

- La branche épineuse qu'elle créait lui a échappée et elle m'a heurté au bras, confirme Sirius en remontant sa manche gauche.

- Vous ne l'avez pas raté Miss Pegasus.

- Pas fait exprès, marmonne-je.

Je vois Sirius qui se retient visiblement de me dénoncer encore une fois. Il doit se dire qu'une fois a été suffisante. Mais le pire, c'est que c'était vraiment inconscient, j'étais et je suis toujours tellement énervée contre lui que ça m'a échappé.

- Miss Pegasus !

- Oui ?

- Contente d'avoir réussi à attirer votre attention.

- Désolée. J'étais ailleurs.

- Je vous disais donc que si vous pouviez éviter à l'avenir de blesser quelqu'un avec votre magie élémentaire, cela m'arrangerait car j'ai beaucoup de mal à soigner ces blessures magiques.

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que ma magie créait ce genre de problèmes.

- Et bien c'est, surtout ne vous offusquez pas, c'est comme pour la magie noire. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose, sur la magie élémentaire et comme elle est rare, nous ne cherchons pas vraiment les solutions pour guérir les blessures provoquées par elle.

- Et pour la magie noire, c'est parce que vous seriez obligés de l'utiliser pour chercher comment guérir les blessures qu'elle inflige c'est cela ?

- Oui en effet. Vous pouvez retourner en cours.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez des élèves qui ont arithmancie aujourd'hui ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Le professeur Vector est malade donc si vous voulez les prévenir.

- Oui. Merci pour l'information…

- …

- …

- …

- Désolée. Je l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

- Driiiiiiiiiiiiing !

- Je te laisse prévenir les filles.

Et sur ces paroles, je pars en courant, le laissant planté au beau milieu du couloir, mais je me retourne juste avant de disparaître dans un couloir adjacent.

- C'est pas parce que je suis désolée que je t'en veux plus, Black !

- Je m'en serais douté, tiens.

Et je file jusqu'à mon dortoir.

* * *

POV normal.

- Kyra ! T'es là haut ?

- …

- Me réponds pas surtout !

- Hum. Sirius. Tu fais quoi ?

- J'essaie de parler avec Kyra.

- Elle est peut être pas dans le dortoir.

- Fous-moi la paix Lily !

Sirius se dirige alors vers son dortoir laissant sur place une Lily choquée.

- Non mais, qu'est ce qui lui prend ? s'exclame James, offusqué qu'on parle comme ça à sa Lily.

- Il supporte mal de s'engueuler avec Kyra, répond Remus.

- D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle s'est énervée, ajoute Kyle.

- Ouais, ça personne l'a compris, intervient Peter.

- Elle l'aime et elle a pris sa réponse comme un rejet, explique Emma.

- Moi, ce que je comprends pas, c'est la réponse de Sirius justement.

- Et bien Kate, si tu veux tout savoir. Il a réagi comme ça car il compte tout lui avouer samedi lors du bal et comme niveau amour il est plutôt nul, il s'est persuadé que ça allait mal se passer, éclaire James.

- Ils sont aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre, déclare Lily. Leur amour est évident pour tout le monde sauf pour eux.

- Comme souvent. Bon on va manger ? Il est l'heure.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait des deux autres cloîtrés chacun dans leur dortoir ?

- Ils finiront bien par descendre quand la faim se fera trop sentir.

* * *

POV Sirius. (En train de faire les cents pas)

Bon comment je fais pour m'excuser si elle veut pas descendre ? Bon jusque là c'est facile, faut que je monte, mais comment ? On oublie l'escalier sous cette forme, j'ai aucune envie de monter à la force des bras, à cette heure là vaut mieux pas que je monte sous ma forme d'animagi. Quels autres moyens, j'ai de monter ?

- Boum !

- Aie ! Pu**** James ! T'es forcé de laisser traîner ton balai n'importe où ? Balai ? Hé rien ne m'empêche d'accéder aux dortoirs des filles par les fenêtres. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, merci James.

Je ramasse le balai de James et me précipite sur la fenêtre. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours et vole jusqu'aux fenêtres du dortoir de Kyra. Elle est là assisse près de son armoire, oui je sais que c'est la sienne car je suis déjà monté dans son dortoir, en train de manipuler du tissu.

* * *

POV Kyra.

M'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve ! Et pourquoi je suis en train d'améliorer cette foutue robe pour ce foutu bal ?

- Toc toc toc.

- Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, crie-je vers la porte avant de me rendre compte que le son venait de derrière et que je n'entende la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Qui c'est ? Sirius ? Non regarde pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. S'il te plaît.

- D'accord.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demande-je en rangeant la robe dans mon armoire. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux et fermer la fenêtre.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. Je… Je suis content que tu veuilles que je passe les vacances chez toi. Mais ça me gène et… comment dire ?... Il y a une raison pour laquelle je voulais pas accepter.

- Et c'est quoi cette raison ?

- Je peux pas te le dire, désolé.

- Mais Sirius. Tu me dis tout d'habitude.

- C'est pas en rapport avec toi. (Si peu.) C'est moi. Je peux pas te le dire mais je t'assure, tu comprendras bientôt.

- En attendant, je dis quoi à mon père moi ?

- Tu lui dis que je viens bien passer les vacances chez vous.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui

- Je suis contente.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- Heu, rien… Moi aussi y a des choses que je peux pas te dire.

- Ok. Dit-moi Kyra. C'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler par mon nom de famille lorsque t'es fâchée ?

- C'est uniquement quand je suis vraiment très énervée, c'est pour que tu le comprennes et que tu viennes t'excuser.

- Pour que je vienne m'excuser ? Tu aimes que j'avoue que j'aie tord ? demande-t-il d'une voix chaude et sensuel.

- Plutôt oui, réponds-je en reculant alors qu'il se rapproche rapidement.

- C'est un fantasme caché ?

- Sirius, murmure-je hésitante sur la conduite à tenir.

- Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles plus, murmure-t-il tout contre mon oreille, son souffle chaud caressant ma nuque.

- Je suis contente qu'on soit réconcilié, réponds-je sur le même ton en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Grosse erreur. Maintenant je ne peux plus me détacher de son regard et son visage se rapproche. Merlin ! Il va m'embrasser !

- Je fais que passer Kyra !

Sirius et moi nous écartons précipitamment l'un de l'autre.

- Oh Merlin ! Hum. Heu. Faites comme si j'étais pas là !

- C'est trop tard Lily.

- Heu. Vous venez manger avec nous ?

- Oui.

Nous redescendons tous les trois dans la salle commune. Sirius nous a laissées descendre en premier avant de descendre par notre cher escalier devenu toboggan.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le dortoir des filles, Sirius ?

- Je… me réconciliais avec Kyra, répond Sirius avec un regard hésitant en direction de Lily.

- Ah c'est cool que ça aille mieux entre vous.

- Oui. On y va ? demande-je pour mettre fin à cette discussion gênante.

* * *

Après le cours de botanique, ce lundi-là, je rentre au dortoir avec Lily, Emma et Kate.

- Je suis désolée pour ce midi Kyra.

- …

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce midi ? demande Kate, curieuse, c'est assez rare que Lily s'excuse.

- Hum, Kyra ? Je peux ?

- Non.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu veuilles pas en parler ? m'interroge Emma.

- Vous me lâcherez pas tant que j'aurai pas répondu je suppose ?

- Tu supposes très bien, confirme Kate.

- Hum, et bien. Lily est très légèrement entrée dans le dortoir lorsque Sirius allait m'_... m'embrasser.

- Quoi ?

- Hum, enfin je crois qu'il allait m'embrasser si Lily ne l'avait pas interrompu.

- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir interrompu ça. Mais Sirius était pas censé être avec toi.

- En tout cas vous auriez été plus que réconciliés si vous aviez été jusqu'au bout.

- Kate ! m'offusque-je alors que je deviens rouge comme une écrevisse.

- Bah quoi, elle a raison, confirment Lily et Emma.

- Vous êtes vraiment… enquiquinantes quand vous vous y mettez.

- On sait Kyrou, me dit Lily en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai de la couture à faire alors si on pouvait se dépêcher de rentrer.

- Oui oui, on y va.

Je passe tout mon temps libre de la semaine à éviter Sirius plus ou moins discrètement en donnant pour excuse que j'ai des choses à faire pour terminer ma robe à temps pour le bal. Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux puisque je profite de ce temps libre pour broder le bustier de ma robe et créer les ailes de mon costume sans oublier que les filles m'ont demandé de faire leurs ailes. Puis mon réveil sonne un matin annonçant LE jour tant attendu : celui du bal.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix : le bal de Noël.**

Bip bip bip.

- Saleté de réveil.

- Je te signale que pour une fois, c'est toi qui l'as mis tôt ! me rappelle Lily.

- Gnagnagna. Je sais mais j'aime pas la sonnerie. Et puis soit plus gentille, c'est pour toi que j'accepte de me lever aussi tôt.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui, pour finir tes ailes puisque Miss Evans n'est pas douée en couture.

- Bon, ok je vais être plus gentille.

Je me lève donc et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide, attacher mes cheveux et mettre une tenue confortable. Je ressors au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et vais vers un mannequin sur lequel est passé la robe de Lily. D'un coup de baguette, je rassemble le matériel dont j'ai besoin. Je m'assois par terre face à la robe et observe un moment son style avant de ramasser de fins fils de fer pour créer la structure des ailes. Elles seront fines avec des courbes douces. J'assemble les fils de fer pour obtenir la forme voulue.

- Quoi ? demande-je sans me retourner sentant le regard de Lily dans mon dos.

- Je suis jalouse, t'es trop douée.

- Je suis pas si douée que ça.

- Navrée mais au niveau couture et création, si.

- Je suis pas douée, j'ai de l'expérience. Nuance. Et puis, création, création. Je suis nulle en dessin. Sirius est bien plus doué, la preuve, dis-je en lui montrant mon collier.

- Bon arrête de me contredire et travaille.

- Oui, M'man.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius, tu l'aurais pas évité toute la semaine ?

- Pas du tout. J'avais plein de choses à faire.

- Moui, c'est surtout une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à parler du presque baiser qui a eu lieu lundi.

- Bon laisse moi donc travailler.

- Ok, mais tu sais que ce soir tu vas devoir passer la soirée avec lui ?

- Oui je sais. On verra comment ça va se passer ce soir.

Je me remets donc à mon travail installant une toile sur l'armature pour fixer les plumes dessus. Une fois fait, j'ouvre un énorme paquet de plumes vertes pâles, je récupère une bobine de fil de même couleur et commence à répartir les plumes sur la structure, en agrandissant certaines.

* * *

- Mmm, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, marmonne Kate.

- Comment ça se fait ? la questionne-je étonnée qu'elle soit déjà réveillée.

- Je suis stressée, y a le bal ce soir et j'y vais avec Remus.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, t'as pas tenu ta promesse de la rentrée.

- Quelle promesse ?

- Celle comme quoi tu tenterais ta chance avec Remus avant Noël.

- Parce que aller au bal avec lui, c'est pas assez pour toi ?

- Mouais, on va dire que t'as tenu ta promesse.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Les ailes de Lily.

- T'es déjà dessus à 10 heures du mat ?

- Il est déjà 10 heures ?

- C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? J'ai encore envie de dormir moi, déclare Emma de sous sa couette.

- Où est Lily ? me demande Kate sans se préoccuper des récriminations d'Emma.

- Elle est pas sortie du dortoir donc si elle est pas dans son lit ou dans le mien, elle est dans la salle de bain.

- Oki doki. Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non c'est bon… Par contre tu pourrais me passer mon walkman, il est dans le premier tiroir de ma table de nuit.

- Ok… Tiens.

- Merci

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, la technologie moldue ne fonctionne pas dans Poudlard, trop d'interférences magiques. Mais c'était sans compter deux sorcières douées, nées moldues et accros à la musique. On a mis du temps mais on a réussi. Je mets les écouteurs sur mes oreilles, l'appareil en route et les premières notes de la comédie musicale Mamma Mia déferlent dans mes oreilles.

- Je vous préviens, si quelqu'un fait un courant d'air et fout mon travail en l'air, je tue la personne en question, dis-je avant de commencer à coudre les plumes sur l'armature.

Quand Lily sort de la salle de bain, Kate s'habille et elles descendent petit déjeuner.

- Vous me ramenez quelque chose, s'il vous plaît ?

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure.

* * *

Grande salle.

- Kyra est pas avec vous ?

- Non Sirius en effet, tu es très observateur, se moque Kate.

- Elle fait de la couture.

- Encore. Pourquoi ?

- Pour moi.

- Elle a mangé au moins ?

- Non Sirius. Mais t'inquiète, on lui ramène de quoi manger.

- Vous avez plutôt intérêt.

* * *

- Voilà on a ramené le petit déj ! Debout Emma !

- Pas envie.

- Bon bah moi je vais sous la douche, nous informe Kate.

- C'est moi la prochaine, dit Emma du fond de son lit.

- Hé, c'est pas juste ! m'exclame-je. J'étais levée la première et c'est moi qui vais être la dernière douchée. C'est trop pas juste !

- Pauvre Caliméro.

- Gnagnagna.

* * *

- Fini ! m'exclame-je après avoir fixé les ailes sur la robe de Lily. Il est midi. Lily, tu me dois quatre heures de main d'œuvre.

- Tu as une préférence pour le paiement ? De la monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, des bonbons, du chocolat ?_

- Faire mes devoirs de vacances ?

- Quoi ? T'as demandé du chocolat et des bonbons à Kate et Emma !

- Bah justement comme j'en ai déjà, je vais pas te demander la même chose.

- Bon d'accord mais seulement un.

- Lequel je vais te donner ? Ah je sais celui de botanique !

- Ok. On va manger ?

- On y va.

* * *

Après être remontée du déjeuner, je file dans la salle de bain pour me pomponner : épilation, gommage, masque et douche. Je dois bien passer deux heures dans la salle de bain.

- Bah finalement, t'es bien une fille. Une vrai de vrai, ironise Lily après que je sois sortie.

- Très drôle. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'en suis pas une d'habitude ?

- Tu passes que vingt minutes dans la salle de bain, c'est pas beaucoup pour une fille.

- Si j'y passe aussi peu de temps c'est peut être parce que j'ai pas beaucoup d'eau chaude après que vous soyez passées toutes les trois et comme en plus je me maquille pas.

- Moi non plus, s'offusque Lily.

- Tu mens. Tu te maquilles pas beaucoup mais tu te maquilles.

- Mais…

- Bon si on allait un peu dans la salle commune pour passer du temps avec les garçons avant de se préparer pour ce soir.

- D'accord.

On descend alors toutes les quatre dans la salle commune et nous asseyons avec les garçons. Enfin, j'essaye pour ma part mais Sirius m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne à l'écart.

- Tu comptes me fuir encore longtemps ?

- Je te fuis pas.

- Oh si. Depuis lundi midi.

- Mais non, je t'assure. J'avais plein de trucs à faire avant le bal. Tu veux pas que je sois pas entièrement prête pour ce soir, hein ?

- Non, il faut que tu sois aussi parfaite que possible comme toujours.

- Sirius !

- Quoi ?

- …

- Oh, je te fais rougir ? C'est pour ça que tu râles ?

- Bon on va rejoindre les autres ?

- Une dernière chose.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si Lily n'était pas arrivée ?

- Je sais pas Sirius, je sais pas.

- Je dois avouer que moi non plus je sais pas.

- …

- Allons y.

- …

- De quoi vous parliez ? demande Sirius à nos amis puisque ceux-ci ce sont brutalement arrêtés de parler quand nous sommes arrivés et vu les regards qu'ils se lancent je serais prête à parier qu'ils parlaient de nous.

- On essayait de savoir quelles étaient les tenues des filles mais elles ne veulent pas répondre.

- Bah oui. Faut bien que vous ayez la surprise, les gars.

- Pas cool.

- C'est comme ça.

- Oh fait Lily, je sais plus qui m'a dit ça mais il parait que les préfets doivent ouvrir le bal.

- James c'est moi qui te l'ai dit.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est toi Rem. Enfin toujours est-il que tu me l'avais pas dit Lily.

- Oh non, j'ai complètement oublié qu'on ouvrait le bal.

- On va valser ensemble Lily, ce sera merveilleux. On sera tellement beau tous les deux.

- Oui James. Les filles on remonte il faut que je vous parle.

Je regarde Lily avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux et pour toute réponse, elle me chope le bras pour me traîner dans le dortoir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-je à Lily, couchée sur MON lit, une fois que nous sommes toutes réunies.

- Je sais pas danser la valse. Je vais me ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard et James ne voudra plus de moi.

- Tu plongerais pas un peu, beaucoup dans le mélodramatique là ?

- Kyra, c'est pas le moment.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pour toi ? demande Kate. Moi non plus je sais pas danser la valse.

- Moi Kyle m'a dit de pas m'inquiéter pour ça car je cite "c'est à l'homme de conduire". Je me demande où il a appris d'ailleurs.

- C'est peut être à l'homme de conduire mais moi tout le monde verra si je fais un faux pas. En plus, James sait sûrement valser.

- Oui sûrement, ça fait partie de l'éducation de tous les jeunes de bonne famille.

- Arrête d'enfoncer le couteau, Kyra. Tu vois bien qu'elle touche déjà le fond.

- Désolée… Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais valser ?

- Oui, je vous rappelle que ma mère est une fille de bonne famille très riche. Enfin, c'était avant qu'elle ne se fasse déshériter. Mais du coup, j'ai appris la valse quand j'étais petite et je pratique toujours lors des réceptions organisées par mes grands parents.

- J'ai tendance à oublier que tu fais partie des riches, Kyra.

- Peut être parce que je vis dans un ranch et que je ne crie pas sur les toits que je le suis.

- Peut être.

- Tu peux m'apprendre alors ?

- En si peu de temps ça va être dur, mais je peux au moins t'enseigner les bases pour le reste laisse James conduire.

- T'es la meilleure Kyra, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, s'exclame Lily en me sautant dessus pour m'étouffer, pardon, me serrer dans ses bras.

- Bon mets tes chaussures.

- Pourquoi ?

- Autant te mettre le plus possible dans les conditions du bal. C'est pas du tout pareil de danser à plat et avec des talons hauts.

- Ah, ok.

- Bien, dis-je après que Lily ait mis ses chaussures. Je sais que je suis pas aussi grande que James, loin de là mais imagine que c'est lui.

- D'accord.

- Pose ta main gauche sur mon épaule, voilà. Donne moi ton autre main. Ne gifle pas James quand il mettra sa main sur ta taille. Et un… Deux… Trois. Et on recommence. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, Aïe. C'était mon pied ça.

- Désolée.

- C'est pas grave. C'est parfaitement normal au début. On recommence ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai peur que tu puisses pas danser ce soir. Je suis une vraie catastrophe, je vais pas arrêter de t'écraser les pieds.

- Mais non. Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un t'apprenne.

- …

- Bon j'ai une autre idée, dis-je en me plaçant derrière elle. De toute façon, je suis pas assez grande pour être ta cavalière. Il te suffit de suivre mes jambes.

Je prends ses mains et les place à peu près la où elles devraient reposer et commence à faire les pas de base de la valse. Lily comprend assez vite ce que je veux dire par "suit mes jambes" et intègre petit à petit les pas. Au bout d'une heure, elle n'a plus besoin de moi pour faire les pas.

- Bien, tu ne te ridiculiseras pas trop maintenant. Et surtout n'oublie jamais que c'est l'homme qui conduit, alors laisse James faire son boulot, laisse le te guider et tout se passera bien.

- Je vais faire mon possible, mais tu sais bien que j'aime tout contrôler.

- Oui je sais c'est pour ça que je te rappelle les règles.

- D'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas qu'en danse qu'il est préférable de laisser le contrôle aux mecs, dit Emma.

- De quoi tu parles ? demande Lily, ingénue.

- Et bien, de moments intimes.

- Emma ! S'il te plaît ne me parle pas de ta vie sexuelle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est aussi celle de mon meilleur ami et que je ne veux pas imaginer ça.

- Oh, désolée.

- C'est pas grave. D'ailleurs je confirme que dans ces cas là, c'est très bien de leur laisser le contrôle.

- Kyra ?

- Oui Kate.

- Je croyais que t'étais vierge.

- Tu croyais mal. Je suis sorti avec un mec à Salem et c'était assez sérieux pour qu'on le fasse.

- Comment ça s'est fini ?

- Il a commencé à me parler de mariage.

- Carrément !

- Et oui. Mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je me voyais mal avoir une relation grande distance. Et puis avec Sirius dans le coin, je crois que j'aurais vite rompu.

- Tu es accro ma vieille.

- Totalement.

- Les filles, on a un gros problème.

- Lequel Emma.

- Il est 17 heures et demi.

- Et alors ?

- On a plus qu'une heure et demi pour se préparer.

- M****.

- Les filles, juste une question, dit Lily en récupérant sa robe. Je suis la seule à pas l'avoir fait ?

- Fait quoi Lilou ?

- Ce dont vous parliez à l'instant.

- Oh, Kate, je crois que c'est à toi de répondre.

- Oui c'est la seule.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Peut être parce que t'as jamais eu de petit ami sérieux ? Enfin c'est juste une suggestion.

- Et puis, tu devrais pas tarder à sauter le pas.

- Kate !

- Bah quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir résister longtemps à James ?

- On pourrait arrêter de parler de ça ?

- C'est toi qui as relancé le sujet, je te signale.

- … Je vais m'habiller, dit Lily en filant dans la salle de bain avec sa robe.

- Lily ou comment fuir une conversation gênante, déclare-je.

- J'ai entendu !

- C'était un peu le but, ma chère. Si on s'habillait nous aussi ?

J'ouvre la porte de mon armoire sur laquelle se trouve ma robe. Elle est mauve pâle avec un bustier sur lequel j'ai brodé des plumes, une longue jupe fluide et évasée et de longues manches transparentes et fendues sur toute la longueur. J'ouvre le tiroir qui est en bas de l'armoire et en sort mes sous-vêtements.

- Lily, t'es pas toute seule je te signale, crie Emma à travers la porte.

- …

- T'es chiante, m'exclame-je à mon tour.

- Bon, c'est pas comme si on était pas qu'entre nous, dis-je en allant verrouiller la porte de notre dortoir.

Je m'isole derrière la porte de mon armoire et me change. Le tissu est tellement doux que je frissonne sous la caresse lorsque j'enfile la robe. Je sors ensuite de ma cachette et me mets à tourner sur moi-même en plein milieu du dortoir pour pouvoir observer ma robe qui virevolte avec moi.

- On dirait une gamine, observe Emma.

- Sûrement parce ce que c'est un vieux réflexe de gamine justement. J'adore les mouvements de la jupe quand je tourne.

- C'est vrai que c'est super beau. J'adore ta robe.

- Merci, j'aime bien la tienne aussi.

Emma porte une robe rose très pâle à fines bretelles qui lui arrive un peu sous le genou, cintrée sous la poitrine par une ceinture de cordes tressées.

- Il va falloir veiller à ce que Kyle ne bave pas trop en la voyant, intervient Kate.

- Oh, tu peux parler. C'est pareil pour Remus ! s'offusque Emma.

Kate porte une robe bleu ciel qui met en valeur ses yeux et son bronzage. Le bas est asymétrique ; devant, elle lui arrive aux genoux et derrière à mi-mollet.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais la plus belle c'est Kyra.

- Mais non, vous l'êtes tout autant que moi, voir plus !

- On aura jamais ta classe et ton maintien, ajoute Lily qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Mais, c'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai.

- Mais…

- T'y peux rien Kyra, ça fait partie de ton éducation. A côté de toi, dans ce genre de fête, on fait pâle figure. Mais c'est parce que tu es née dans ce monde.

- Oui enfin née dedans c'est peut être beaucoup, je suis surtout née dans un ranch et j'ai toujours mis la main à la pâte, réplique-je en entrant dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller.

- Tu donnes l'impression de renier une partie de ta famille et de toi, tu ne peux qu'admettre que tu as eu une éducation te préparant aux grandes soirées mondaines et que en plus tu adores ce genre de soirée.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais je ne suis pas pour autant la plus belle, rétorque-je.

- Bon ok, si tu le dis.

- Venez, dis-je. Regardez, on est toutes belles, dis-je en leur montrant le miroir.

- C'est bien vrai, dit le miroir.

- Ah, vous voyez, y a pas plus objectif que le miroir ! Bon, à la base j'étais là pour me maquiller, dis-je en sortant ma trousse à maquillage.

- Ce qui me fera toujours rire, c'est que t'es la seule à pas te maquiller mais t'en à autant que nous !

- Que voulez vous, c'est peut être rare mais ça m'arrive de me maquiller.

Je mets de l'ombre à paupière violette et du mascara noir sur mes yeux et un peu de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je me parfume puis retourne dans le dortoir. Je récupère ma boîte à bijoux qui se trouve au fin fond de ma valise et en sors une chaîne simple en or blanc ornée d'une améthyste et les boucles d'oreilles et la bague qui vont avec. Après les avoir mis, je commence à fermer le couvercle de la boîte lorsque qu'un objet à l'intérieur attire mon attention.

- Lily ? Qu'est ce que ton collier fait dans ma boîte à bijoux ?

- Il était là ? s'exclame Lily en sortant de la salle de bain en courant.

- Bah oui, puisque je viens de l'y retrouver.

- Je l'ai cherché partout.

- Sauf là. Viens il ira bien avec ta robe.

Ce qui est entièrement vrai. Sa robe est verte pâle, elle lui descend jusqu'aux chevilles et est fendue jusqu'aux genoux de chaque côté. Une ceinture entoure ses hanches et le bout de ses manches est accroché par un élastique à ses majeurs.

- Je peux te coiffer ?

- Si tu veux.

- Tu veux quoi comme coiffure ?

- Je sais pas.

- Les filles on a un problème capillaire.

- Lequel ?

- Comment va-t-on coiffer Lilou ?

- Laisse ses cheveux détachés ! s'exclame Emma.

- Oui. Elle les attache toute l'année alors pour une fois.

- Ok.

- Attache les tiens par contre ! continue Emma. Oh un chignon ça t'irait super bien !

- Je te laisse me coiffer si tu veux.

- Chouette !

J'attrape une brosse et commence à démêler les cheveux de Lily. Une fois fait, je prends un petit élastique dans ma table de nuit pour ramener en arrière les cheveux qui cachent le visage de Lily. Et voilà le tour est joué. Je me place face à elle pour observer le résultat.

- Mais c'est très bien tout ça.

- A toi alors, dit Emma en m'asseyant de force à la place de Lily qui s'est empressée de fuir.

Emma récupère la brosse que je tiens toujours, me démêle les cheveux puis les ramène sur le haut de ma tête où elle les attache avec un élastique. Elle retire ensuite quelques mèches de la coiffure, qu'elle coupe pour encadrer mon visage. Et elle crée le chignon à partir de la queue de cheval.

- Tu m'as coupé les cheveux sans me demander l'autorisation, m'offusque-je.

- Bah oui. Regarde comme t'es jolie comme ça. Et puis rien ne t'empêche de leur rendre leur taille normale après. T'es une sorcière ou pas ?

- C'est vrai. Oh t'es trop bien Kate. Ça te change les anglaises.

- Merci. A Emma. Qu'est ce que vous diriez de mettre des fils d'or dans ses cheveux ? Ça leur donnera encore plus d'éclat.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

- Les filles ?

- J'y vais.

Je sors du dortoir et m'avance jusqu'à l'escalier en prenant garde de ne pas être vu d'en bas.

- Oui ?

- On se retrouve dans le hall.

- C'est une question ?

- Non.

- Bon bah ok. A tout à l'heure.

Je retourne dans le dortoir et mets mes chaussures, vite imitée par Lily. Après quelques minutes Kate en finit avec Emma et elles mettent aussi leurs chaussures. Nous sommes fin prêtes pour le bal.

- Les garçons nous attendent dans le hall. On y va ?

- Oui ! s'exclame Emma, excitée comme une puce.

- Je récupère juste ça et on y va.

- Pourquoi tu prends un sac ?

- Gloss et appareil photo.

- Ne me fait pas croire que ton appareil photo rentre dans un truc aussi petit.

- Si, c'est magique. On peut y aller.

Nous rejoignions donc les garçons dans le hall et je peux vous dire que waouh, ils sont diablement sexy, c'est le cas de le dire : Costume noir et ailes de chauves souris.

Hum, je sais pas si c'est moi qui fais cet effet à Sirius mais on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. James doit s'en rendre compte car il file un coup de coude à son meilleur ami qui reprend contenance.

- Mademoiselle, dit Sirius en m'offrant son bras. Votre beauté est si éblouissante qu'elle occulte tout autour de vous.

- Merci jeune homme, réponds-je en rougissant. Sachez que vous êtes vous-même très élégant.

- Ils sont malades ou quoi ? demande Lily, "discrètement" à James.

- On dirait qu'ils sont plongés en plein moyen âge, confirme Remus, amusé.

- Arrêtez donc de vous moquer. Vous voyez pas qu'ils le font exprès, intervient Kyle. Ils appliquent les bonnes manières qu'on leurs a enseignées pour se tourner autour sans en avoir l'air.

- C'est chou.

- Bon vous venez ou vous préférez rester plantés là ?

- Laissons les là et allons nous amuser.

- Avec plaisir.

Sirius me conduit jusqu'à une table pour dix et tire ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

- Quelle galanterie.

- C'est tout naturel face à une créature aussi belle.

Les autres nous rejoignent et quelques minutes après Dumbledore nous invite à commander ce que l'on veut à notre assiette.

* * *

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés, je vais demandé aux préfets et à leurs partenaires d'ouvrir le bal. Veuillez-vous diriger vers la piste de danse, s'il vous plaît.

- Bonne chance Lilou, murmure-je alors qu'elle se lève.

- Merci, répond-elle, stressée.

- Tout ira bien, et n'oublie pas, dis-je à son oreille. Laisse le conduire.

- Oui, je sais.

- Avec toi, je préfère le dire plus que nécessaire pour être sûre que c'est bien rentré. File.

- Musique !

Les douces notes d'une valse s'élèvent alors dans la salle et les préfets commencent à danser. Lily s'en sort très bien après seulement une heure d'apprentissage. J'adore regarder les gens valser, les capes et les robes qui virevoltent au rythme des pas, c'est féerique. Je prends mon appareil photo dans mon sac pour immortaliser Lily et James en train de danser ainsi que Kate et Remus. Les professeurs rejoignent à leur tour la piste de danse mais aucuns élèves ne s'y risquent. Et si aucun ne montre l'exemple personne ne suivra. Les élèves sont tous des moutons !

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? me demande Sirius.

- Avec grand plaisir, réponds-je en prenant la main qu'il me tend.

Il me conduit jusqu'à la piste de danse et nous commençons à valser au rythme de la musique, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Tu es vraiment très belle, ce soir.

- Merci, toi aussi.

- Lily s'en sort bien pour une novice.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Vu la tête qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure quand James a parlé de valse, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas la danser.

- Tu es perspicace, dis-moi. En effet, j'ai du lui apprendre les bases en une heure.

- Tu es un professeur très doué alors.

- Merci.

- …

- …

- J'aurais quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Plus tard, profitons de cette danse, surtout que j'ai promis à Kyle que je lui laisserai une danse avec toi.

- Hé, vous auriez pu me demander mon avis.

- Désolé, mais j'avais pas envie de contredire ton meilleur ami.

- Oui, il fait peur des fois hein ?

- Très.

La musique se finit et Sirius et moi nous séparons, j'exquise une légère révérence pour le remercier de la danse. Dumbledore fait ensuite une annonce que je n'écoute que d'une oreille voir pas du tout et je m'étonne d'entendre de la musique moldue emplir la salle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a raconté ?

- Aucune idée, me répond Sirius.

- Kyra ! Viens danser ! m'interpelle Lily.

- J'arrive, tu viens ?

- Non, j'ai un peu soif.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Je rejoins Lily et nous commençons à nous déhancher sur la musique d'Abba.

- Vous êtes cinglées, déclare Kate.

- Et fières de l'être !

…

- Tiens, Sirius a pris ta place de photographe.

- Quoi ? Hé ! Voleur ! Viens donc ici ! Et amène donc tes amis, le mur ne risque pas de s'écrouler sans leur soutien !

- Pas envie.

Je vais vers Sirius et lui prend mon appareil photo des mains et prends en photo les quatre piliers de mur derrière lui.

- Hé, pourquoi t'as pris cette photo ?

- Parce que c'était trop tentant mon cher Kyle. N'importe où les garçons refuseront toujours de danser.

- Vraiment ?

- Et oui.

- C'est pas du rock ?

- Si.

- Allons danser alors.

Et Kyle m'embarque vers les filles me laissant tout juste le temps de poser l'objet de sa torture sur la table et commence alors un rock endiablé ponctué d'éclats de rire. A la fin, Emma récupère son cavalier et un slow commence. Deux mains se pose sur ma taille pour me tourner vers leur propriétaire : Sirius.

- Tu veux aller te reposer ?

- Non c'est bon je peux danser un slow avec toi. Ce n'est pas trop dur, dis-je en posant ma tête sur son torse alors que ses bras se referme plus étroitement autour de ma taille.

- Il est déjà minuit, s'étonne Sirius.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Les sixièmes années vont se coucher.

- Il nous reste plus qu'une heure alors. C'est triste.

- Oui. On ira prendre l'air après cette danse ?

- Si tu veux.

- Tu vas bien, Kyra ?

- Oui pourquoi.

- J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'endormir debout.

- C'est parce que je suis bien dans tes bras.

- Tu sais que je pourrais m'en servir contre toi.

- Alors oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tu viens ? J'en ai marre de danser.

- Alors sortons prendre l'air. Je récupère juste ma cape.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu l'avais prise mais en fait tu as prévu ça depuis le début.

- Tu as tout deviné.

Sirius et moi sortons dans le parc, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour nous couvrir tous les deux de sa cape et nous marchons vers le lac gelé. Nous nous arrêtons au bord et restons là sans parler pendant un moment à observer le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vois cette étoile là-bas ? demande-je en pointant mon doigt vers une étoile particulièrement brillante.

- Y en a tellement, je suis pas sûr qu'on voit la même.

- Celle juste au-dessus du pic de la montagne. Tu peux pas la ratée, c'est celle qui brille le plus.

- Je crois oui.

- C'est Sirius.

- C'est vrai que j'ai une étoile à mon nom.

- Tu veux plutôt dire que tu as un nom d'étoile. Mais là n'est pas la question. L'année dernière quand je me sentais seule et que j'avais la nostalgie du pays, je regardais cette étoile et je pensais à toi et ça allait mieux après.

- …

- Comme quoi même à des milliers de kilomètres, c'est toujours toi qui me remontes le moral, alors merci pour ça.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal.

- …

- Kyra. Je… Je voulais te dire que… que je…

- Oui ? demande-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

- Non. Rien, je… Je peux pas.

- (Je parierais qu'il est en train de rougir.)

- Allez on rentre. Tu vas attraper froid, dit Sirius en s'éloignant.

- Sirius ?

- Ou_

Je l'interromps en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Après quelques secondes, Sirius répond à mon baiser. Ouf, je me suis pas plantée sur ses intentions.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Je… J'y arrive pas.

- C'est pas grave. Je sais ce que tu ressens c'est l'essentiel.

Sirius m'attire à nouveau dans ses bras et scelle nos lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Il taquine mes lèvres de sa langue réclamant l'accès à ma bouche que je lui donne avec plaisir en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et nous devons nous séparer pour pouvoir reprendre notre souffle.

- On devrait peut être rentrer cette fois. Les autres vont s'inquiéter de notre absence.

- Je m'en fiche complètement qu'ils s'inquiètent… Mais par contre je veux pas que tu tombes malade juste après qu'on se soit mis ensemble… Parce que du coup je pourrais plus t'embrasser.

- Surtout qu'en plus c'est les vacances.

- On fait comment d'ailleurs ?

- On va peut être éviter de le dire à mon père. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il nous surveille tout le temps (et qu'il me ressorte son laïus sur les moyens de protection et patati et patata, je le connais par cœur.)

- D'accord.

- J'ai froid.

- On rentre alors.

Sirius et moi rentrons au château main dans la main, ce qui n'échappe pas à James qui nous adresse un regard entendu en jouant des sourcils puis il nous fait un clin d'œil et nous indique un couple en train de s'embrasser. Je rêve ! C'est Kate et Remus.

- Il paraît que ça fait une semaine qu'ils sortent ensemble et ils nous l'avaient cachés, dit Emma en arrivant près de nous.

- Les petits cachottiers !

- Félicitation. Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui dire Sirius, dit Kyle en remarquant nos doigts enlacés.

- Et bien disons que… J'apprécie quand les filles font le premier pas. Surtout quand je suis moi-même incapable de le faire.

- Sirius Black intimidé par une fille, je pensais pas voir ça un jour.

- Faux frère.

- Contente pour vous, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour.

- C'est toujours moins long que pour toi et James, murmure-je en retour.

- Et voici la dernière danse, profitez en bien. Et comme la tradition le veut le bal commence par une valse et finit par une valse.

- Sans moi, dit Lily.

- Je suis trop nase, confirme Emma.

Tiens on dirait que ça a sorti les deux tourtereaux de leur bulle.

- Oh je la connais cette chanson. Sirius tu viens ?

- Allons profiter de cette dernière valse.

Nous retournons sur la piste et dansons sur Histoire Eternelle. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe à part la musique, Sirius et moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de chantonner les paroles ce qui fait sourire Sirius. Vous savez ce merveilleux sourire qui fait fondre tout le monde ? La chanson se termine et Sirius m'embrasse tendrement.

- Hum. Je vais vite y prendre goût, chuchote-je.

- Moi c'est déjà fait.

- Allons rejoindre les autres, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

- …

- …

- J'ai le droit de rêver de toi cette nuit ? me demande-t-il alors que nous rejoignons nos amis qui nous attendent aux portes de la Grande Salle.

- Si tu veux… Alors comme ça vous nous cachez votre relation vous deux.

- Vous aussi il me semble, réplique Kate.

- Non, nous ça date d'il y a quelques minutes seulement alors que vous ça fait une semaine d'après mes sources.

- Oh lieu de vous taquiner joyeusement si on montait… sinon on va se faire rabrouer par les profs, explique Remus en bon préfet qu'il est.

- Et moi j'en connais une qui va s'endormir debout si elle va pas se coucher très vite, nous annonce Kyle sur qui Emma est appuyée à moitié endormie.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonne celle-ci.

- En plus si on va pas se coucher on va rater le train demain parce qu'on aura pas réussi à se réveiller.

Nous montons donc à notre salle commune, bons derniers. Les autres Gryffondor étant déjà là haut. Arrivée dans la salle commune, j'embrasse Sirius une dernière fois avant de monter dans mon dortoir. Enfin mes plans sont un peu contrariés par Sirius qui refuse de me laisser partir et qui prolonge le baiser aussi longtemps qu'il peut.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

- Tu me l'avais encore jamais sorti celui là. Enfin on peut dire que si mais t'étais à moitié dans les vapes.

- Toujours est-il que ça fait des années qu'il me trotte dans la tête.

- Ah oui.

- Depuis notre rencontre en fait. Un véritable ange tombé du ciel.

- C'est vrai que j'ai fait fort ce jour là. Bonne nuit, à demain.

- A demain.

* * *

- Tu nous as jamais raconté comment tu avais rencontré les Maraudeurs, Kyra.

- Oh c'est simple. Ce cher Deloi s'était coincé dans un arbre, j'ai demandé à la première personne que j'ai croisée, en l'occurrence James, de garder mon sac, je suis montée récupérer Deloi mais celui-ci s'est enfui et est redescendu tout seul et pendant que je pestais contre lui j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée sur Sirius qui venait d'arriver, il m'a rattrapée de justesse.

- Je comprends le "ange tombé du ciel" maintenant.

Je retire ma robe et vais dans la salle de bain finir de me changer et me démaquiller puis je m'écroule sur mon lit, je suis naze !

- Bonne nuit les filles.

- T'as fini ta valise Kyra ?

- Et m*****. Demain. De toute façon vous l'avez finie vous ?

- Non.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Lily, tu es trop sérieuse. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Je ferme mes rideaux, insonorise mon lit et m'endors avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onze : Départ en vacances.**

Lily avait raison, on aurait du finir nos valises hier après midi. C'est ce que j'avais prévu à la base mais il a fallu que je lui donne ce cours express de valse. Enfin toujours est-il qu'il est dix heures et que Emma, Kate et moi sommes en train de courir partout dans le dortoir pour finir nos valises.

- Bon alors, j'ai récupéré les deux robes de soirée, mes chaussures, mes vêtements normaux, ma trousse à maquillage, les cadeaux de Noël. Je crois que j'oublie rien.

- Et tes affaires de toilette ? me demande Lily amusée.

- Pas la peine, j'en ai à la maison.

- Tes bijoux ?

- Déjà dans la valise. Sauf celui là, ajoute-je en montrant le collier autour de mon cou.

- Hum. Tu es sûre que tu n'oublies rien, me demande Lily au bord de la crise de rire.

- Heu. (Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Bon, je suis bien habillée, chaussée, mes affaires de dehors sont sur la chaise ce qui est normal. Franchement je vois pas ce que je pourrais oublier.) Non, j'oublie rien.

- Et Deloi, tu le laisses là pour les vacances ?

- Merlin ! Deloi ! Il est où ce chat ? Tu l'as vu Lilou ?

- Il vient de se carapater hors du dortoir.

Et c'en est fini pour Lily, elle rit tellement qu'elle se roule limite par terre. Merci du soutien et de l'aide précieuse pour la chasse au fauve qui va suivre. Je sors du dortoir en courant. Avec un peu de chance, il n'est pas sorti de la salle commune. Je dévale l'escalier à toute allure et manque de m'étaler lamentablement en plein milieu de la salle.

- Tout va bien Kyra ? s'inquiète Sirius.

- Oui, t'inquiète. T'aurais pas vu_... Deloi.

- Si, il essayait de s'enfuir alors je l'ai rattrapé.

- Merci Sirius. Je t'aime.

- Je sais.

- Tu me rends mon chat ?

- J'ai quoi en échange ?

- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir.

Je m'approche de lui, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Alors ?

- Voilà votre chat Miss Pegasus.

- Merci. A tout de suite. Ta valise est faite, hein ?

- Oui.

- Je vais finir la mienne, j'ai plus que Deloi à mettre dans sa cage.

- Ok.

- …

- …

- …

- Merde, j'ai oublié Vindr ! Je reviens tout de suite les gars !

- Petite tête, va ! s'exclame Remus.

Je retourne dans le dortoir avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que t'as Kyra ?

- Je viens de croiser Sirius, explique-je en mettant Deloi dans sa cage.

- Et ça te met dans cet état ?

- Oui, parce que j'ai enfin pu laisser libre cours à mon envie de l'embrasser chaque fois que je le vois.

- Ok. J'espère que je serais pas comme ça avec James.

- Tout dépend de s'il embrasse bien ou pas.

- Avec son physique, il a plutôt intérêt à bien embrasser ! s'exclame Kate.

- Hé ! Je t'interdis de le reluquer. Et si on prend les rumeurs au sérieux, il est censé embrasser comme un dieu.

- Les rumeurs ne sont pas toutes vraies.

- Sirius embrasse mal ?

- Il embrasse très bien. Mais il n'a pas couché avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Disons qu'on aimait bien se moquer des rumeurs qui courraient sur lui.

- D'accord.

- Bon si on descend pas, on va rater le train.

- On y va.

Je réduis ma valise qui ressemble maintenant à celle de Barbie, la couleur rose en moins. Je la glisse dans ma poche, mets cape, écharpe et gants et enfin attrape la cage de Deloi. On rejoint les garçons dans la salle commune, puis nous descendons tous ensemble dans le hall où les élèves qui rentrent chez eux attendent l'arrivée des calèches pour se rendre à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Après que les calèches nous aient déposés à la gare, nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre le compartiment du fond, le seul assez grand pour contenir toute notre bande. Malheureusement celui-ci est déjà occupé par des Poufsouffle, des cinquièmes années, je crois. Je soupire et m'apprête à faire demi-tour mais Sirius me retient par le coude.

- Siri, c'est occupé et je veux m'asseoir.

- Tu vas t'asseoir dans cinq secondes car le compartiment sera bientôt libre. Regarde.

- Andréa ?

- Oh euh, bonjour Lupin, bégaye celle-ci.

- Vous attendez encore des amies ou vous n'êtes que toutes les quatre.

- Oh, on est que toutes les quatre.

- Vous voulez bien nous laissez ce compartiment alors, parce que nous on est neuf et c'est le seul assez grand.

- …

- S'il vous plaît ?

- Non ! Te laisses pas faire comme ça Andréa.

- Bon, les cinq secondes sont passées et j'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Kyra ? s'exclame Sirius alors que je sors ma baguette.

- Bon dehors les enquiquineuses !

- Mais on était là avant !

- Je m'en fous ! Nous on a besoin de CE compartiment ! Alors dégagez avant que je vous mette dehors à coups de sortilèges !

- C'est bon, on y va, s'affole une des filles en voyant des étincelles au bout de ma baguette et mes cheveux s'agiter alors qu'il n'y a aucun courant d'air.

- Joli mise en scène, remarque Sirius.

- Merci.

- Heureusement que ta colère était feinte parce que tu faisais un peu peur quand même, me taquine Lily.

- Tu ne t'offusques pas de mon comportement, m'étonne-je en m'affalant sur la banquette alors que Sirius s'occupe de ranger mes affaires dans le filet.

- Non, j'avais la flemme de chercher d'autres compartiments et celle qui a refusé de partir, je l'aime pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Me force pas à le dire. (message télépathique par le regard).

- Oh je vois, c'est comme moi avec Rubis.

- Rubis ? C'est pas une fille de mon fan club ?

- Si… Tu comptes vraiment t'asseoir en face de moi ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que je comptais bien profiter du trajet pour dormir… dans tes bras de préférence… Et retire tout de suite ce sourire supérieur de tes lèvres.

Sirius vient donc s'asseoir à côté de moi échangeant sa place avec Lily. Il se met en travers de la banquette s'adossant à la paroi du wagon et je m'installe entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse. Il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et me sert contre lui. Je ferme immédiatement les yeux et cale ma tête contre son épaule puis m'endors aussitôt.

- Je suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les gigotements de mon oreiller.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh t'es réveillée.

- Oui, tu bouges trop.

- Désolé mais j'ai faim et personne n'accepte de prendre pour moi les friandises qui sont dans ton sac.

- Pauv' chou. James, tu me donnes mon sac s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr…Tiens.

- Merci. Sert-toi Siri.

- Merci mon ange. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Autre chose.

- …

- Kyra, avant que tu te rendormes. Cette très chère Rubis est passé avec le glou_ Le GC. Etonnant que ça t'ait pas réveillée d'ailleurs. 'Fin bref, tu feras attention à toi en descendant du train et au retour des vacances.

- Merci Lilou.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demande Sirius curieux.

- De truc de filles.

- Kyra, je suis pas une fille, intervient Kyle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es aussi au courant.

- Quelqu'un comprend quelque chose ? demande Sirius aux Maraudeurs.

- Absolument pas, répond James approuvé par Peter.

- Je crois mais je ne me risquerais pas à émettre mon hypothèse.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? chuchote Sirius contre mon oreille.

- Oui, chuchote-je à mon tour pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre. Alors le GC, c'est le glouglousse clan, petit surnom affectueux qu'on a donné à vos fans-clubs. Et j'ai intérêt à faire attention à Rubis des fois qu'un sort de croc-en-jambe lui échappe malencontreusement.

- Elle ferait pas ça.

- Elle l'a déjà fait.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Sirius, tes groupies ont toujours pensé qu'on était plus que des amis ou du moins que j'étais trop proche de toi à leur goût.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Je lui, leurs aurais mis les points sur les I. Je supporte pas qu'on s'attaque à mes amis, surtout à toi et pour des motifs aussi…ridicules.

- C'est justement pour ça que je te l'ai pas dit. Elles ont assez de ce qu'elles voient et de leur imagination pour se faire des idées. On va pas en plus leur rajouter toi jouant les chevaliers servants. Et puis j'avais envie de régler ça moi-même.

- C'est arrivé quand ?

- En cinquième année. J'ai failli me ramasser dans les escaliers mais heureusement pour moi et dommage pour elle, tu étais devant moi et tu as arrêté ma chute.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'étais encore tombé dessus.

- Et oui pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause de ma célèbre maladresse.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a eu les cheveux vert marais pendant deux semaines.

- Oui.

- Je n'aimerais pas être ton ennemi. Tu es redoutable, mon ange.

- …

- Ange déchu d'ailleurs sinon tu ne pourrais pas être aussi diabolique.

- C'est entièrement à cause de toi, je n'étais pas comme ça avant de te fréquenter sérieusement.

- Ma faute ! s'offusque Sirius mettant fin à notre discussion à voix basse.

- Parfaitement. Tu veux un chocogrenouille ? T'avais faim, non ?

- Oui, je veux bien mais ne détourne pas la conservation.

- Moi ? Détourner la conservation ? Comme si c'était mon genre.

- Définitivement diabolique.

- Moins que toi, chéri.

- Si tu te rendormais.

- Plus envie de dormir.

- Tu peux peut être te relever alors.

- Mais je suis bien là.

- Moi, je commence à m'engourdir un peu… Reste finalement !

- Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ?

- GC en approche.

- Tu retiens vite les noms de code.

- Je suis pas un Maraudeur pour rien.

- Mais c'est quoi le GC ? s'énerve James.

Emma, Kate, Lily et moi nous regardons et explosons de rire, sûrement du au souvenir de la création de ce surnom ou de la tête frustrée de James.

- Ça m'aide vachement.

- On peut pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi t'as mis Sirius au courant alors ?

- Parce que c'est mon petit ami, tiens.

- Coucou, c'est encore nous ! s'exclame Rubis en ouvrant la porte à la volée interrompant la réplique de James du même coup.

- Au revoir Rubis.

- Kyra, comment vas-tu chérie ?

- Chérie ? Non mais tu vas pas bien !

- Maintenant que tu sors avec Sirius, tu vas bien accepter de rejoindre le club.

- Plutôt mourir.

- Et sur l'épaule de qui tu pleureras quand il t'aura larguée ?

- On sort ensemble depuis moins d'un jour et tu penses déjà qu'il va me quitter ?

- T'es pas différente des autres filles.

- Rubis, je ne compte pas la quitter. Jamais. Sauf si elle ne veut plus de moi.

- Au revoir Rubis, dit joyeusement Lily alors que celle-ci part furieuse.

- Sirius, je t'aime… Mais tu viens de faire de ma vie un enfer. Déjà que je suis naturellement maladroite maintenant tes fans vont tout tenter pour que je mette fin à notre relation ou pour me tuer.

- Je te protégerais, t'inquiète pas. Elles sont moins dangereuses que les Serpentard. Et puis je croyais que tu savais te défendre toute seule.

- C'est le cas. Faudra juste que je sois sur mes gardes, fini l'insouciance.

- Le train va bientôt entrer en gare !

- Ouais !

- Kyra ?

- Oui Kyle.

- Je suis libre pour le réveillon du jour de l'an cette année ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, bien sûr ! Cette année, j'y vais avec Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir faire des projets pour cette année alors.

- Bah ouais. J'allais pas le laisser tout seul à la maison, après il m'aurait lancé son regard de chien battu jusqu'au retour des vacances.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- J'ai enfin une bonne excuse pour ne pas supporter Peter toute la soirée.

- Une bien meilleure excuse que les années d'avant. Je commençais à plus savoir quoi faire.

- Hé les siamois ! Etant concerné par la conversation j'aimerais bien comprendre.

- Ma grand-mère organise une soirée mondaine tous les ans pour le nouvel an et ses dernières années, j'y allais avec Kyle pour échapper à Peter. Mais cette année, tu vas te faire un plaisir de m'accompagner et de repousser Peter.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu es mon petit ami et que tu refuses que d'autres mecs me draguent ?

- Bon argument. Ah on est arrivé !

On récupère toutes nos affaires et descendons du train. Nous rejoignons chacun nos familles après s'être dit au revoir. Sirius salue rapidement les parents de James les rassurant sur le fait qu'il ne leurs en veut pas au contraire.

- Papa ! Hiro !

- Kyra !

- Alors ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Tu sais quoi ? En sortilège, on a étudié la magie élémentaire !

- C'est… bien.

- Papa, c'est "ma" magie. J'ai même fait voler Sirius pour montrer l'exemple !

- Merci de me rappeler cette expérience flippante.

- Trouillard.

- Même pas vrai.

- Bon les enfants, si on rentrait ?

- Oki doki.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, je lâche immédiatement Deloi, il aime pas les longs voyages.

- C'est pas cool, y a pas de neige, observe-je déçue.

- Ils en annoncent pour cette nuit, avec un peu de chance, ils se sont pas trompés à la météo.

- Chouette ! Bon je vais poser mes affaires. Siri, tu connais le chemin de la chambre d'ami.

- Kyra justement, ça te dérange si Sirius partage ta chambre jusqu'au week-end prochain ? Tes grands-parents arrivent demain et ils restent toute la semaine.

- Ah euh…

- Moi, ça me dérange pas.

- Bon bah, d'accord alors.

Après avoir déposé nos affaires, Sirius et moi descendons pour le repas durant lequel on parle de tout et de rien avec mon père et mon frère. Puis nous remontons dans ma chambre.

- Kyra ? Pourquoi il y a une lettre provenant d'une bijouterie bien en évidence sur ton bureau ? demande Sirius alors que je sors mes affaires de ma valise.

- J'en sais rien. C'est quelle bijouterie ?

- Histoire d'or.

- Passe la lettre… Merci.

« Miss Pegasus,

Suite à de légers problèmes, nous ne serons pas en mesure d'assurer la livraison de votre commande avant Noël. Toutefois si vous pouvez vous rendre au magasin auprès duquel vous avez passé commande, nous serons heureux de vous remettre votre bien.

Veuillez accepter toutes nos excuses pour le désagrément encouru.

Le service commercial.»

- Lily, il faut que j'appelle Lily.

- C'était quoi la lettre ?

- Secret défense, dis-je en brûlant la lettre. (Manquerait plus qu'il la lise. Bien que ça ne révèle rien d'essentiel.)

- Quoi ? Reviens ici !

Sirius me rattrape dans le couloir et me plaque contre lui.

- Dit-moi ce que tu me caches, murmure Sirius contre ma nuque.

- Serais-ce un interrogatoire sous la torture ? demande-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

- Exactement. Alors ? continue-t-il en parcourant ma mâchoire de légers baisers.

- C'est un secret, le nargue-je avant de l'embrasser.

- Mmm.

- (Merlin, je suis en train de faire gémir Sirius Black ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.)

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

- Rien.

- Prenez-moi pour un bébé. Vous vous embrassez comme… Comment il dit déjà Bryan ? Ah oui, comme des amants en manque. Je vais le dire à papa !

- Quoi ? Reviens ici Hiro !

- Non !

- Hiroki si tu rapportes ce que tu viens de voir, le père Noël ne passera pas !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que le père Noël n'aime pas les délateurs.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ici ?

- Rien papa.

- Pourquoi tu menaces encore ton frère ?

- Moi, le menacer ? J'oserais jamais. Je le mettais juste en garde.

- Hiroki ?

- Y s'est rien passé, confirme Hiroki.

- (Victoire !) Bon faut que j'appelle Lily.

Je me précipite dans l'escalier, attrape le téléphone et compose le numéro de Lily. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix désagréable répond.

- Allo.

- Péti ! C'est Kyra ! Tu me passes ma Lilou ?

- Pas envie.

- Tu veux que je m'arrange avec Dumbledore pour que Lily puisse assister à ton mariage ?

- Je te la passe.

- Merci.

- …

- Kyra ?

- Lilou ! Tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Ça dépend du service.

- Faudrait que je passe chez toi demain pour aller récupérer un cadeau en centre ville.

- Pas de problème mais t'es sûre que le magasin sera ouvert.

- Oui.

- Tu passeras vers quelle heure ?

- Onze heures sur le chemin de Traverse, ça te va ?

- C'est tout bon. On en profitera pour se donner nos cadeaux.

- D'accord. A demain Lily.

- A demain.

Je raccroche et remonte dans ma chambre pour me coucher. Sirius est déjà allongé sur le lit d'appoint, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton. Je me demande s'il ne dort pas déjà.

- Bonne nuit, me dit-il alors que je me glisse entre les draps de mon lit.

- Bonne nuit, Siri. Dors bien, on a une journée chargée demain.

- Ok. J'ai le droit de rêver de toi ?

- Oui, je t'aime, à demain.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze : Réveillon de Noël.**

Neige. Neige. Neige ! Il a neigé toute la nuit ! Les mecs de la météo se sont pas trompés ! Je dois sourire comme une gamine… En fait, je fais sûrement la même tête que mon frère. Il vient de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner et la première chose qu'il a vue, c'est le paysage recouvert de neige. Et maintenant, il est collé à la baie vitrée du salon en train de sautiller comme un petit fou.

- Y a pas de doutes, vous avez bien les mêmes gènes, murmure Sirius dans mon cou.

- Ah bon ? J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'il était adopté.

- Tu as réagi exactement comme lui quand tu as vu la neige, rigole Sirius.

- Vraiment ?

Pour toute réponse, il embrasse la peau sensible de ma nuque ce qui me fait frissonner. Supposant sûrement que c'est à cause du froid, Sirius me sert un peu plus contre lui et remonte la couverture sur nous deux. Je me laisse aller contre son torse en soupirant. Mmm, je suis bien comme ça

- Quoi ? questionne-je en sentant mon "oreiller" secoué de rires silencieux.

- Tu soupires de bien être parce que tu es dans mes bras et j'apprécie beaucoup de savoir que je te fais cet effet, répond-il contre mon cou le chatouillant de ses lèvres.

- C'est pas pour ça que je soupirais.

- Et pourquoi alors ?

- Parce que c'est les vacances, demain c'est Noël, il y a de la neige et_

- Et ?

- Que je suis bien dans tes bras… Et arrête, s'il te plait, ça chatouille.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Les bisous dans le cou.

- Oh ça, dit Sirius en ponctuant son "ça" d'un baiser supplémentaire.

- Oui ça.

- Pff, d'accord.

- Kyra, il est où Papa ? demande Hiroki enfin redescendu de sa planète.

- Il est parti chercher grand père et grand-mère à la gare. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai faim et j'arrive pas à attraper les céréales. Je voulais pas vous déranger.

- J'arrive mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Papa ne doit absolument pas apprendre que Sirius et moi on est ensemble.

- D'accord je lui dirais rien, promis.

Je me lève du canapé sur lequel Sirius et moi sommes affalés depuis au moins une heure. Il grogne mécontent et je me penche sur lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je reviens vite, pouffe-je face à sa mine de gamin privé de son jouet préféré.

J'accompagne mon petit frère dans la cuisine et j'en profite pour jeter un œil à la pendule, 10h30. Je vais bientôt devoir partir pour rejoindre Lily. Je prépare le petit déj d'Hiroki et l'installe dans le salon avant de m'allonger littéralement sur Sirius.

- Va falloir que j'y aille.

- T'es sûre que tu veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Certaine.

- Tu pars tout de suite ?

- Non mais je dois aller me préparer. Garde un œil sur Hiro, s't'plait.

- Pas de problème.

Je monte dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et me coiffer puis regarde à nouveau l'heure : 10h55. Je mets le cadeau pour Lily dans mon sac et redescends dans le salon.

- Cette fois, j'y vais, dis-je en embrassant Sirius. Tu devrais peut être monter t'habiller avant que mon père rentre, histoire de faire bonne impression auprès de mes grands parents.

- Quel intérêt, ils ne sauront pas qu'on est ensemble et puis ils me connaissent déjà.

- Et alors, il faut quand même que tu fasses bonne impression en tant qu'ami. Et puis, ils l'apprendront un jour. A tout à l'heure.

- Kyra, tiens c'est le cadeau des Maraudeurs pour Lily.

- Ok, je lui donnerais. Soyez sage tous les deux.

J'embrasse Sirius une dernière fois, ébouriffe les cheveux d'Hiro et transplanne sur le chemin de Traverse. Je repère rapidement la chevelure rousse de Lily devant Fleury et Bott.

- Coucou, ça va ?

- J'en ai déjà marre de Pétunia.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ? demande-je en passant mon bras sous le sien pour la guider vers le chaudron baveur.

- Elle est insupportable. Toujours à me coller son alliance sous le nez, elle me fait clairement comprendre que jamais quelqu'un de censé ne voudra de moi. Et bla, et bla, et bla.

- Décidément j'adore ta sœur. En attendant elle a raison sur un point.

- Lequel ? demande Lily clairement étonnée.

- James est loin d'être censé. Quand même te courir après pendant plus de deux ans. Et avec toutes les baffes qu'il s'est pris on pourrait se demander si son cerveau n'en a pas pris un coup.

- Kyra !

- Quoi ?

- Je frappe pas si fort que ça, répond-elle en riant. On va où, au fait ?

- A histoire d'or.

- Et c'est le cadeau de qui que tu vas récupérer ?

- Celui de Sirius.

- A la bijouterie, hein ?

- Bah oui. D'ailleurs en parlant de cadeaux, joyeux Noël, dis-je en lui donnant ses cadeaux. De ma part et de celle des Maraudeurs pour celui là.

- Merci, je les ouvrirai ce soir. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Alors celui là, c'est pour toi. Le bleu pour Sirius et le dernier c'est pour Hiroki.

- Merci Lilou, dis-je en rangeant les cadeaux dans mon sac. On est arrivé.

On entre dans le magasin et un bon quart d'heure après, je récupère enfin ma commande.

- Voilà Miss, passez de bonnes fêtes, nous dit le vendeur avec un sourire enjôleur, il a pas du voir ma commande.

- Merci, vous aussi.

- Fait voir, s'il te plait, me demande Lily.

- T'as de la chance que j'ai refusé qu'il l'emballe, dis-je en sortant la boîte du sac avant de la lui tendre.

- Alors, alors. Voyons ça. Une gourmette avec son nom gravé dessus. Quelle originalité.

- Ne sois pas cynique, s'il te plait. Elle est jolie, non ?

- Oui elle est jolie. Elle est en argent ?

- C'est ça. Retourne là.

- Oh, c'est chou. Tout à fait toi.

Elle me rend la boîte et me raccompagne au chaudron baveur pour que je puisse transplanner avant de rentrer chez elle.

- Je suis revenue ! crie-je depuis l'entrée.

- Enfin, Hiro allait me rendre fou.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il veut aller jouer dehors.

- Je veux faire un bonhomme de neige, me dit Hiro en arrivant dans l'entrée en courant.

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi, rigole-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Va te préparer.

- Ouais !

- Tu devrais t'habiller un peu plus chaudement Sirius, dis-je en entrant dans le salon.

- Parce que je dois venir avec vous ?

- Rappelle moi qui a fait partie des premiers à faire des bonhommes de neige à Poudlard.

- Toi ? propose Sirius avec un sourire innocent.

- …

- Moi alors ?

- Gagné.

Sirius monte se changer et j'en profite pour mettre son cadeau, ainsi que ceux que m'a donnés Lily, avec les autres dans la chambre de mon père. Ensuite, on sort tous les trois dans le jardin et après un "dur" travail, interrompu de temps en temps de batailles de boules de neige, notre bonhomme de neige se dresse fièrement en plein milieu du jardin.

- Hiro, tu grelottes, tu devrais rentrer et prendre un bain.

- Mais je veux pas rentrer.

- Tu veux prendre froid ? Non, alors rentre et plus vite que ça.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? me demande Sirius.

- Je sais pas, réponds-je tout en formant une boule de neige dans mon dos. Ah si, je sais ! m'exclame-je en la lui lançant en pleine face.

- Eh ! Traîtresse ! Attends voir un peu !

Il se penche, forme une boule de neige et me la lance mais je l'évite de justesse et me mets à courir. Et c'est parti pour une demi-heure de bataille et de course poursuite avant que Sirius n'arrive à ma hauteur et m'attrape par la taille pour me faire tournoyer. Seul petit problème, il n'a pas pris le temps de prendre de bons appuis et il perd l'équilibre m'entraînant dans sa chute. On se retrouve à rouler dans la neige, puis nous allongeons sur le dos en riant. Sirius finit par se redresser et se place au dessus de moi, rapprochant son visage de plus en plus.

- Papa, il a dit que vous deviez rentrer tout de suite… Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? interroge Hiroki qui vient de nous interrompre.

Sirius s'est redressé tellement vite que j'ai peur qu'il se soit fait un claquage.

- On faisait rien de spécial. Allez on rentre, je suis gelée, trempée et j'ai faim.

On rentre tous les trois dans la maison et sommes accueillis par mes grands parents paternels.

- Bonjour Mamie. Bonjour Papi, les salue-je en leur faisant la bise. Vous vous rappelez de Sirius ?

- Bien sûr comment oublier un si charmant jeune homme ? répond ma grand-mère.

- (J'avais oublié qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de Sirius. C'est frustrant quand même que toutes les personnes de sexe féminin qui l'approchent, soient attirées irrésistiblement, quelque soit leur âge.) Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien, un peu fatigant mais qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour voir nos petits enfants préférés.

- On est vos seuls petits enfants, grand père.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Bon si on mangeait, vous devez avoir faim, intervient mon père.

- Je suis affamée ! m'exclame-je.

- A table alors, mais interdiction de se goinfrer sinon vous mangerez rien ce soir.

- Promis.

Nous nous installons tous autour de la table de la salle à manger et dégustons rapidement un déjeuner léger. Ensuite mon père et mon grand père installent le sapin qu'ils ont acheté en ville, sous la direction de ma grand-mère, pendant que Sirius et moi allons récupérer les décorations dans le grenier. Alors que nous redescendons dans le salon, j'entends mon père et mon grand père râler, ma grand-mère se moquer gentiment d'eux en leur donnant encore des instructions pour placer le sapin, et les rires d'Hiroki. Et en effet lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, je ne peux retenir un rire en voyant ma grand-mère les poings sur les hanches et mon père et mon grand père disparaissant à moitié dans le sapin, trottinant de gauche à droite.

- Kyra, arrête de te moquer et met le disque.

- Oui P'pa.

J'allume rapidement la chaîne hi-fi, mets le disque que mon père à demander sur la platine et les chants de Noël envahissent la maison.

- Stop ! Posez le. C'est parfait ! s'exclame ma grand-mère.

- Enfin ! Bon les enfants vous décorez le sapin ? Il faut que je m'occupe du repas.

- D'accord.

- Nous, on doit faire quelques courses de dernières minutes. Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on emprunte ta voiture Andrew ?

- Oui maman, c'est moi qui vous l'ai proposé.

- Merci mon poussin.

- Maman !

- Tu viens Charles, continue-t-elle en ignorant l'exclamation outrée de mon père.

- Oui Beth, j'arrive.

Je les regarde tous les deux, attendrie. Ils sont toujours aussi amoureux après toute ces années. Je me retourne ensuite vers le sapin et nous nous attelons à le décorer Sirius, Hiroki et moi en chantant gaiement les chants de Noël qui raisonnent toujours dans la maison.

- Sirius, non.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas celle là qu'il faut mettre ? demande Sirius perplexe en faisant passer son regard de moi à la flèche qu'il tient dans ses mains.

- Si c'est celle là mais c'est au plus jeune de la maison de la mettre.

- Mais Hiroki atteindra jamais la cime.

- C'est pour ça que tu es volontaire pour le porter, dis-je avec un grand sourire en prenant mon appareil photo sur la table basse.

- Hiro, prêt à accomplir ton devoir ?

- Ouais !

Sirius met Hiroki sur ses épaules puis lui donne la flèche et s'approche du sapin pour qu'Hiro puisse mettre la dernière décoration. Le tout sous les flashs de mon appareil photo. Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine pour photographier mon père en train de cuisiner.

- Kyra arrête ça, s'il te plait. Rend toi plutôt utile en allant chercher Sirius et Hiroki pour qu'ils m'aident à cuisiner. Tu mettras aussi la main à la pâte d'ailleurs quand tu auras accompagné Bryan. Je lui ai demandé d'aller prendre les gâteaux et le pain à la boulangerie.

- Quoi ? Tu fais pas les gâteaux ? le taquine-je.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir le temps ? me demande-t-il en montrant le plan de travail de la cuisine qui ressemble plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose.

- Non pas vraiment.

- Toc toc.

- J'y vais ! hurle Hiro depuis le salon. … Bryan !

- Hé ! Salut crapule !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens aider un peu. Ta sœur est dans le coin ?

- Elle embête papa dans la cuisine.

- C'est même pas vrai ! m'offusque-je.

- Salut ma belle ! dit Bryan en entrant dans la cuisine, Hiroki dans les bras et suivi de Sirius qui lui lance des regards noirs. Comment tu vas ?

- Question idiote, c'est la veille de Noël, comment veux-tu que j'aille ?

- Tu es excitée comme une puce et tu trimballes ton appareil photo partout au grand désespoir de tout le monde.

- Même pas vrai, dis-je en cachant le dit appareil derrière mon dos.

- Je l'ai vu.

- Oups.

- Les enfants, vous pourriez y aller avant que la boulangerie ne ferme ?

- On y va, papou. A tout à l'heure ! Faites pas de bêtises !

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça ! s'écrie mon père juste avant que je ferme la porte.

- Ton père croit vraiment qu'on pourrait faire des bêtises ensemble ?

- Oui, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Oh ? A cause de la bataille de paille ? Du concours de saut d'obstacle sans cheval ? De la redécoration de la sellerie ?

- Oui, tout ça réuni plus toutes les autres bêtises du même genre. Bien que j'ai fini par le convaincre que pour la sellerie, c'était un bonus pour le ranch.

- Rappelle moi quel âge on a.

- Moi, dix-sept mais toi c'est plus grave, t'en a quand même vingt et un !

- Mademoiselle, dit Bryan en m'ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

- Merci.

Après avoir refermé la portière passager, Bryan se dépêche de rejoindre la place du conducteur.

- On est parti !

- Ouais !

- … Vous êtes ensemble ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Fais pas l'innocente, t'es toute rouge !

- Mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je t'assure.

- De toi et de Sirius.

- …

- Vous étiez pas discrets tout à l'heure. Je vous aie vu avant qu'Hiroki arrive…, je descendais de la paille. Et puis vu les regards assassins qu'il m'a lancés quand je t'ai dit bonjour, rien que ça, ça m'aurait mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Hum, et bien, oui, on est ensemble.

- Depuis quand ?

- Même pas deux jours. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'en rêvais.

- Vu ses regards, cet été, je dirais que lui aussi a attendu longtemps. Et d'ailleurs, tu vas me faire le plaisir de le faire attendre encore un moment pour certaines choses.

- Bryan ! D'un, c'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux. Et de deux, tu n'es pas mon frère !

- Arrête de faire semblant de t'offusquer. Tu es contente que je joue les grands frères. Et je dis ça pour te taquiner, je sais déjà qu'il va devoir patienter.

- Pourquoi tu es si sûr de toi ?

- Je pense te connaître assez pour savoir ça.

- T'as raison. Et toi, ça avance avec Elisabeth ?

- Tu veux plutôt dire que ça recule.

- T'as dit quoi encore comme conneries ?

- Il se pourrait que j'ai involontairement insulté son copain.

- Mais tu m'as pas dit qu'ils avaient rompus ?

- Si, et c'est bien le cas. Mais ils se sont quittés bons amis et donc elle a pas apprécié.

- Ce qui n'a donc rien d'étonnant.

- Mais c'est un con fini. Il l'a trompée.

- Quoi ? Et elle est toujours amie avec ce mec ?

- Elle est pas au courant. Elle a rompu avant que je lui dise et j'ai pas voulu la blesser. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Rien ne m'empêche de le lui dire.

- Ça va la rendre triste. Tu peux pas faire ça.

- Il est hors de question qu'une de mes amies continue à s'entendre avec son ex alors qu'il l'a trompée. La boulangerie est pas dans cette rue ?

- Merde. J'ai oublié de tourner.

- Bravo.

Il fait demi-tour, on récupère rapidement les gâteaux et rentrons à la maison en blaguant sur tout le chemin et imaginant ce qu'on pourrait bien inventer pour "s'amuser un peu", lisez "embêter beaucoup mon père".

- Je sais, dis-je en ouvrant tant bien que mal la porte d'entrée. On pourrait repeindre les barrières !

- En quoi ça serait drôle ?

- Déjà nous connaissant, y aura sûrement des pinceaux qui vont nous échapper et malencontreusement atterrir sur l'autre.

- Un point pour toi.

- Et qui te dit que_

- Kyra ! T'es rentrée ! s'écrie Hiro depuis la cuisine.

- J'ai des gâteaux dans les bras, l'avertis-je en l'entendant courir vers l'entrée.

- On trouve pas la recette pour les cookies du père Noël ! s'exclame-t-il un brin horrifié en s'arrêtant juste devant moi.

- C'est normal, on l'a jamais eu sur papier. Elle est dans ma tête. On pose ça où ? demande-je à mon père.

- Si tu trouves une place dans le frigo ce serait bien. Sinon dans le cellier.

- Oki.

Je pose les gâteaux sur la table et ouvre le frigo plein à craquer, bon bah va pour le cellier. Bryan et moi y amenons donc les gâteaux.

- Je disais donc, on pourrait repeindre les barrières d'une couleur un peu inhabituelle, plus gaie, dit-je avec un sourire légèrement démoniaque.

- C'est une bonne idée ça, approuve-t-il avec un sourire conspirateur. Digne de toi, quoi que tu es plus audacieuse depuis quelques années.

- Que veux tu, c'est la mauvaise influence de Sirius et de ses amis, dis-je en souriant à Sirius qui m'a entendue.

- Quelle mauvaise influence ? s'offusque-t-il faussement.

- Pourquoi je sens le mauvais coup en préparation ? demande mon père en nous regardant un sourcil relevé.

- Je sais pas, répond-je en relevant mes cheveux pour en faire un chignon.

- Je le sens mal, j'ai entendu parler de peinture et de barrières. Je veux bien que vous les peigner mais j'achète la peinture.

- D'accord, concède-je avec un grand sourire.

Je me retourne pour sortir ce dont j'ai besoin pour cuisiner et en profite pour adresser un discret clin d'œil à Bryan. Je m'installe sur le bar et Hiroki s'installe immédiatement sur le tabouret à côté de moi, les manches relevées et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Nous passons le reste de l'après midi dans la cuisine à préparer le repas du soir en chantant pour ma part les chants de Noël.

Vers dix-huit heures, mon père va avertir les employés qu'ils peuvent rentrer chez eux pour se changer avant le réveillon et j'intercepte Elisabeth avant qu'elle ne parte et l'entraîne dans ma chambre.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Ah oui, bonjour, désolée.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Je dois rentrer pour me préparer.

- Pas la peine. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? demande-je en lui présentant une petite robe noire toute simple.

- Elle est très jolie, elle t'ira bien.

- C'est pas pour moi, dis-je en lui mettant la robe dans les bras avant de la pousser dans ma salle de bain. Fait-toi toute propre et toute belle. Oublie pas de fermer à clé. J'utilise l'autre salle de bain. Et je ne tolérerai aucunes protestations ! A tout à l'heure.

Je sors de ma chambre, mes affaires de toilette sous le bras, ignorant royalement les cris d'Elisabeth. Vingt minutes plus tard, je ressors de la salle de bain toute propre, enroulée dans une serviette. Je retourne dans ma chambre, m'habille et me coiffe. C'est à ce moment qu'Elisabeth sort de ma salle de bain fin prête.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi je me prépare ici ? Et pourquoi tu me prêtes une robe ?

- Parce que c'est plus drôle de se préparer à deux et puis il faut bien que Bryan rampe à tes pieds.

- Combien de fois faudra que je te dise que je suis pas amoureuse de Bryan ?

- Jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de te surprendre en train de baver devant lui.

- Je bave pas devant lui.

- Oh s'il te plaît. C'est tout juste si tu t'évanouis pas quand il retire son t-shirt l'été quand il fait trop chaud… Ha ha, tu rougis ! Avoue à tante Kyra.

- Je suis plus vieille que toi alors arrêtes de te prendre pour ma tante qui est déjà assez chiante sur ce sujet comme ça… Ok peut être que j'ai un léger faible pour lui. Mais léger le faible, très léger.

- Hin hin. Si on descendait ? Les autres doivent nous attendre.

- On y va, alors.

Nous faisons une entrée remarquée dans la salle à manger. Tous les regards se tournent vers nous, je sens en particulier celui de Sirius posé sur moi. Je lui adresse un sourire puis me tourne vers le palefrenier le plus proche pour commencer ma tournée d'accueil. Je profite d'un moment où mon père n'est pas là pour aller discrètement embrasser Sirius au coin des lèvres.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est toi que j'aime et uniquement toi. Et arrête de fusiller Bryan du regard il est raide dingue d'Elisabeth, la fille avec qui je suis descendue.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- La jalousie se lit sur ton visage.

- Je suis pas jaloux.

- Sirius, n'oublie pas que j'ai été ta meilleure amie. Je te connais. Et puis, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois jaloux, au contraire ça prouve que tu tiens à moi, tant que tu ne vas pas casser la gueule à un pauvre mec qui n'a rien fait.

- J'essaierais de me retenir alors mais si y en a un qui a un geste déplacé envers toi_

- Tu me laisseras bien gentiment le remettre moi-même à sa place. Je suis une grande fille, je peux le faire. Allez viens c'est l'heure de manger.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne ambiance générale, les employés du ranch louant les talents de cuisinier de mon père, les plus vieux racontant les histoires des réveillons passés, qui pour certains remontent à ma petite enfance, c'est pour dire. Vers vingt trois heures trente, les premiers invités commencent à partir en nous souhaitant un joyeux Noël. J'en profite pour aller coucher Hiroki que je dois, comme tous les ans, menacer que le père Noël ne viendra pas s'il ne dort pas. Puis je redescends et aide mon père et Sirius à tout ranger une fois que les derniers invités sont partis et mes grands parents couchés.

- Ton ami Bryan et Elisabeth sont repartis ensemble, m'informe Sirius alors que je me couche enfin.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et ils se sont s'embrassés.

- Enfin !

- …

- …

- J'ai droit à câlin avant de dormir ?

- Viens là.

Sirius se glisse sous la couette à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras, je réponds à son étreinte et l'embrasse tendrement. Après quelques baisers, je ne peux retenir un bâillement et je me love contre Sirius, la tête reposant sur son torse. Je m'endors presque immédiatement alors qu'il caresse mon dos avec douceur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes réveillés par Hiroki qui nous saute dessus tout excité.

- Le père Noël est passé ! Debout ! On va ouvrir les cadeaux !

- Dégage, marmonne-je à moitié réveillé en le poussant tant bien que mal. Tu me fais mal.

- Désolé. Dépêchez vous sinon je vous attends pas pour ouvrir les cadeaux !

Je garde un instant les yeux fermés profitant pour un moment encore de la chaleur de Sirius puis me tourne pour regarder mon réveil. Six heures ! Comment Hiroki qui est une vraie marmotte d'habitude, comme moi, peut avoir autant d'énergie le matin de Noël ? Et aussi tôt surtout ?

- Debout Siri, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

- Si tôt ?

- Plaint-toi auprès d'Hiro.

On descend tous les deux en traînant légèrement des pieds mais mon humeur s'améliore dès que je vois le sapin illuminé, tous les cadeaux à son pied, Hiro tout sourire et les yeux brillants et mon père et mes grands parents assis dans le canapé et le fauteuil.

- On attendait plus que vous.

- Et bah on est là maintenant.

Hiroki se charge joyeusement de la distribution des cadeaux et arrache tout aussi joyeusement l'emballage qui couvre les siens sous le regard attendri de tout le monde. Lily qui a décidé de m'offrir un cadeau en plus de la robe, a choisi le dernier tome du seigneur des anneaux, elle s'est visiblement rappelée que je l'avais pas encore. Emma et Kate se sont contentées de cartes. Remus m'a offert un recueil de contes sorciers car je cite sa carte "il n'était pas d'accord avec le cadeau des Maraudeurs", lisez James et Peter. Tout d'un coup, j'hésite à ouvrir le dit cadeau devant tout le monde. J'ai raison d'ailleurs puisque qu'il s'agit de lingerie… sexy, y a pas d'autres mots pour les décrire.

- Je vais tuer James et Peter quand je les verrais, souffle-je à Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde ce que tes copains m'ont offert.

- Oh les… ! s'exclame Sirius en rougissant. Mais je dois admettre qu'ils ont bon goût, ajoute-t-il contre mon oreille.

C'est à mon tour de rougir, je frappe légèrement Sirius en lui faisant les gros yeux tout en cachant le cadeau des maraudeurs. J'ouvre ensuite le cadeau de mon père et Hiroki qui se révèle être la collection complète des chroniques de Narnia. Cool, je vais avoir de la lecture pour Poudlard. Mes grands parents m'ont donné une jolie somme d'argent ne sachant plus quoi m'offrir au fil des années. Kyle m'a offert les bottes que j'avais repérées sur le chemin de traverse dans un magasin pour les dresseurs (vous savez mon futur métier) et je lui avait dit que si j'avais mes ASPICs j'irais me les offrir. Il m'a devancé. Et enfin le cadeau de Sirius, c'est une breloque pour mon bracelet, elle représente un lion et une petite pierre rouge en forme de cœur est sertie dessus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras et me rappelle juste avant de l'embrasser que mon père n'est toujours pas au courant et mes lèvres finissent délicatement sur sa joue. Quand Sirius ouvre mon cadeau, un sourire tendre naît sur ses lèvres en lisant l'inscription qui dit "je t'aime" au dos de la gourmette.

- Moi aussi, chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille. Comment t'as fait pour l'avoir aussi vite ?

- C'était ma déclaration en fait, mais tu m'as devancée.

- …

- Bien il ne reste plus qu'un cadeau, annonce mon père.

- Non papa, y a plus rien sous le sapin.

- Je sais, c'était trop grand pour tenir dessous. Venez.

- Nous suivons tous mon père qui nous guide dans le garage.

- Sirius, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir que tu l'acceptes.

- Accepter quoi ?

- Ça, dit mon père en découvrant une vieille moto. Je sais qu'elle ne paie pas de mine mais comme tu t'intéresses à la mécanique, je me disais que ça te plairait de la retaper.

- Oh je… Je sais pas quoi dire, c'est… C'est beaucoup trop.

- Contente toi d'un simple merci, alors. C'est le moins que je puisse faire avec tout ce que tu fais pour Kyra.

- …

- …

- Merci.

* * *

Le reste des vacances se passent bien entre détente, lecture, câlin, Sirius réparant sa moto, moi l'y aidant. On n'a même plus eu besoin de se cacher de mon père puisque pendant la fête organisée par ma grand-mère maternelle pour le réveillon du nouvel an, celle-ci nous a découvert en train de nous embrasser dans la cuisine et elle s'est empressée d'aller demander à mon père pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenue. La tête de mon père à ce moment méritait d'ailleurs une photo que je n'ai pas prise par peur de représailles, je savais déjà pas comment il allait prendre notre relation alors j'allais pas tenter le diable. Puis viens le matin du retour à Poudlard. Nos valises sont prêtes, Deloi et Vindr sont dans leurs cages respectives, le tout dans la voiture, nous avec et en chemin pour la gare. Une fois sur le quai, je parcours la foule des yeux et finissant par repérer James, je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers lui.

- James Potter ! J'espère que tu es content de toi !

- Oh Kyra, de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi !

- Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas apprécié mon cadeau ?

- Non ! Et je te préviens, dis-je d'un ton menaçant en l'attrapant par l'oreille pour qu'il soit à ma hauteur. Que si tu ne t'excuses pas tout de suite, je dis des tas de choses horribles sur ton compte à Lily, ce qui mettra définitivement fin à tout espoir de relation entre vous.

- Elle sait tout.

- Qui te dis que je suis pas prête à inventer tout et n'importe quoi ? J'ai eu de très bons maîtres dans le genre.

- Ok, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mon cadeau était totalement déplacé. Je m'excuse.

- J'aime mieux ça. Bonjour, salue-je ses parents avec un grand sourire face à leurs mines ébahies.

- Bonjour.

- Le train va bientôt partir, faut qu'on y aille, marmonne James, gêné que ses parents aient assisté à ça. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. Au revoir papa ! crie-je dans sa direction avec de grands gestes d'au revoir.

- Au revoir ma puce.

Puis James me tire dans le train, me laissant tout juste le temps d'attraper mes affaires au passage. Sirius nous suit en riant, se moquant gentiment de son ami. On rejoint les autres qui sont déjà installés dans le compartiment du fond. Et je m'assois tranquillement après avoir dit bonjour et remercier tout le monde pour leurs cadeaux.

- Tu n'avais pas prévu de tuer Peter ? me demande Sirius en retenant un léger gloussement.

- Si mais je suppose fortement que James est le seul et unique auteur de cette idée. Peter n'a sûrement fait que suivre puisque qu'il ne sait pas lui dire non. Encore heureux que j'ai ouvert le cadeau de Remus avant.

- Juste un truc Kyra, on a choisi la bonne taille ?

- James ! Arrête tu es en train de creuser ta tombe !

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a offert ? questionne Kate curieuse.

- Ce qu'un dégénéré du bulbe peut offrir à la nouvelle petite amie de son meilleur ami.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- De la lingerie. Lily, si tu sors un jour avec ce type, tache de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ou c'est moi qui m'en chargerai… Au sens propre du terme.

Lily ne peut retenir un éclat de rire devant la menace à peine voilée mais dans la mesure où James est un sang pur, il n'a pas du comprendre comment j'allais lui mettre du vrai plomb dans la cervelle. Après cette petite conversation, je m'installe confortablement dans les bras de Sirius et entame une conversation avec les filles.

Alors qu'il ne reste plus qu'une heure de trajet, Malfoy ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de s'égarer dans notre compartiment. Nous l'accueillons avec grande amabilité, c'est-à-dire quelques insultes. Mais il cherche visiblement à se faire refaire le portrait puisqu'il ne cesse de s'en prendre à moi. Alors je me lève sans sortir ma baguette, ce qui n'étonne personne. Par contre ce qui étonne tout le monde et Malfoy en premier c'est quand mon poing s'écrase avec force sur sa sale petite gueule de fouine.

- Alors ça fait mal, hein Malfoy. C'est ça de s'en prendre à des nés moldu, on sait jamais comment ils vont réagir. Et personnellement j'ai tendance à oublier toute magie quand on m'agace vraiment. Tu fais moins le fier face à moi en pleine forme et sans toute ta petite bande. Maintenant dégage pauv' con avant que je me fâche pour de bon.

Eh bien, le retour à Poudlard se passe plutôt bien vous trouvez pas. Moi qui rêvais de le frapper depuis qu'il m'avait attaquée, c'est chose faite.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre treize : Saint Valentin.**

Plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis le retour des vacances, sans que rien de notable ne survienne hormis les tentatives d'assassinats répétées des groupies de Sirius. Mais bon jusqu'ici j'ai réussi à m'en sortir indemne, d'autant plus qu'elles ne sont ni discrètes ni imaginatives, ça me facilite la tâche. Pour l'instant, je suis en route pour le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Je frappe et entre après avoir entendu un "entrez".

- Coucou, dis-je joyeusement aux garçons. Vous travaillez dur à ce que je vois, ajoute-je en les voyant affalés sur leurs lits.

- Que veux-tu on a rien à faire, répond Kyle.

- Tu caches quoi ? demande-je à Sirius qui est en train de ranger précipitamment ce sur quoi il travaillait.

- Rien mon ange. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais envie de te voir, murmure-je avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu peux plus te passer de moi, avoue, dit-il en me faisant asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Je pensais que c'était plutôt le contraire.

- On a pas le devoir de DCFM à finir ? demande Kyle en se levant précipitamment.

Il dit cela en jetant un regard appuyé, mais qu'il veut discret, aux autres avant de les entraîner dehors. Vous savez déjà que les Maraudeurs ne sont ni discrets ni subtils et bien sachez qu'ils ont tendance à transmettre ces qualités à leur entourage et comme Kyle partage leur dortoir, c'est lui le plus atteint.

- Enfin seuls, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Je lui souris en retour et m'installe à cheval sur ses genoux pour mieux lui faire face et donc l'embrasser plus à mon aise. Nos baisers s'intensifient de plus en plus et ses mains ne tardent pas à s'égarer sous mes vêtements alors que je déboutonne sa chemise. Puis Sirius me repousse brutalement alors que je frotte mon bassin contre la bosse qui s'est formée dans son pantalon.

- Kyra, si on arrête pas maintenant, je pourrais pas me retenir.

- Qui te dit que je veux qu'on arrête ?

- Kyra, je veux pas te brusquer. Une première fois, c'est trop important.

- Sirius, c'est adorable mais… Je… Ce sera pas ma première fois.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Qui est le … ? Qui a osé… ?

- … Sirius, soupire-je. Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie pour ça ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que j'étais persuadé que tu étais encore vierge. Mais je dois quand même admettre que j'apprécie pas de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire, rétorque-je avec un sourire amusé. Mais maintenant on est ensemble et pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Je t'aime.

- Je sais, moi aussi je… Enfin tu le sais déjà.

- Oui, dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- … Qui c'était ?

- Sirius ! … C'était un mec à Salem, t'es content ?

- Oui, très.

- Crétin.

- Je sais.

Et alors que je m'apprête à me lever, Sirius me force à me rasseoir et m'enlace étroitement. Il scelle nos lèvres d'un baiser enfiévré mêlant sa langue à la mienne et ses mains reprennent leur exploration.

- Hum hum, il est l'heure d'aller manger, nous interrompt Kyle très gêné.

- C'est pas vrai, râle-je en m'éloignant à regret de Sirius. Où qu'on soit et quoi qu'on fasse, y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous interrompre. Je vais finir par croire que Merlin est contre nous.

- Ce n'est que partie remise mon ange, c'est promis. Et je ferais en sorte que personne ne nous dérange.

- J'espère que tout se passera comme tu veux alors ou qu'il y aura un miracle.

Sirius rit doucement à ma réponse et passe un bras autour de ma taille alors que nous rejoignons nos amis pour descendre dans la grande salle.

* * *

Il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour James et Lily. Ils se tournent autour depuis la rentrée et aucun des deux ne semblent décidés à faire enfin le premier pas. Bon je comprends James, après tous les râteaux qu'il s'est pris au cours des dernières années, personne ne peut lui reprocher d'avoir un peu peur. D'autant plus qu'on lui a tous dit d'arrêter de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il a pas du comprendre que c'était juste le temps qu'elle change d'opinion à son sujet. Il est pas toujours très futé le James mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Il est donc grand temps que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main ! Et j'ai décidé que ce quelqu'un ce serait moi.

- Ha, Lily, la personne que je cherchais.

- Tu me veux quoi ? demande Lily déjà suspicieuse.

- Je me demandais ce que tu avais prévu pour la Saint Valentin.

- T'as pas un petit ami avec qui passer cette journée ?

- Si et il a déjà tout prévu d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais revenons-en à toi. Alors ? Tu fais quoi jeudi.

- J'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, je me disais que tu pourrais peut être passer la soirée avec James parce que tu comprends le pauvre sera tout seul puisque Sirius sera avec moi, Remus avec Kate, Kyle avec Emma et même Peter a trouvé quelqu'un. Tiens en y réfléchissant toi aussi tu seras toute seule.

- Et alors, je pourrais enfin travailler tranquille sans vous avoir sur le dos. Vous arrêtez pas de me déranger.

- Passez la Saint Valentin toute seule dans son coin alors qu'on est amoureuse et que le mec qui nous plaît nous aime aussi. Quel gâchis.

- Mais… Il me fait plus aucune proposition de sortie, marmonne Lily en baissant la tête.

- Il a fini par t'écouter que veux-tu.

- Mais je veux qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui.

- Va lui dire, alors.

- Je peux pas !

- Fais le premier pas alors, c'est pas si compliqué.

- Mais c'est aux mecs de faire le premier pas !

- Sois pas si vieux jeux et après tu t'étonnes de pas avoir sauté le pas.

- Kyra ! T'es là pour quoi ? Te moquer de moi ?

- Non, je suis là pour te convaincre de l'inviter à passer la soirée de jeudi avec toi.

- Je peux pas faire ça.

- Oh s'il te plaît Lily. T'es une grande fille. Et puis après tous les premiers pas que James a essayés de faire, tu peux bien prendre ton courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et enfin commencer cette relation. Vous attendez que ça l'un comme l'autre.

- Je vais voir.

Je ressors de notre dortoir en soupirant et rejoins Sirius qui revient juste d'une heure de colle.

* * *

Le jeudi matin en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, je suis agressée par un machin pourvu d'ailes.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? m'exclame-je en tentant de le dégager de mes cheveux dans lesquels il s'est emmêlé.

- J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est un angelot, me répond Emma.

- Je serais même plus précise en disant que c'est un cupidon, ajoute Lily.

- Génial aidez moi à m'en débarrasser !

- Arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens… Voilà.

- Merci. C'est quoi tout ce cirque ? demande-je en voyant plein de petits cupidons voleter partout dans la Grande Salle.

- C'est la Saint Valentin, répond Lily. Me dis pas que t'as oublié alors que ça fait une semaine que tu m'en rabâches les oreilles.

- Non, j'ai pas oublié. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi il y a autant de petits anges autour de MON Sirius.

- Il les a peut être fait venir pour toi.

- Si c'est comme tous les ans, ces machins ont été créés par les profs et sont là pour déblatérer des poèmes, textes, chansons, etc envoyés par les autres élèves. En l'occurrence sûrement des groupies.

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Oui ! grogne-je en me dirigeant vers Sirius d'un pas rageur en adressant un regard meurtrier aux choses volantes. Bonjour mon amour, murmure-je dans l'oreille de Sirius avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour mon ange, répond-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille après que je me sois assisse à côté de lui. Joyeuse Saint Valentin, ajoute-t-il en embrassant ma nuque délicatement. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?

- Un de ces machins, râle-je en montrant la flopé d'anges au dessus de nous. M'a prise pour une piste d'atterrissage.

Sirius rit sans retenue à l'entente de mon récit et démêle tendrement mes cheveux avec ses doigts. Il m'embrasse à nouveau avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner. Je remplis moi-même mon assiette et commence à manger lorsque je remarque quelque chose d'étrange.

- Pourquoi ils ne disent rien ? demande-je étonnée.

- Si tu parles des cupidons, c'est parce que je leurs ai jetés un _Silencio_. Leurs piaillements incessants m'énervaient. On a pas idée d'avoir autant de filles qui nous courent après. Et je dis bien nous car ils ne me sont pas tous adressés.

- Elles n'auraient même pas dû en envoyer un seul.

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Oui, j'ai bien le droit.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais c'est pas comme si j'accordais la moindre importance aux autres filles.

- C'est bien pour ça que ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Et puis je suis sûre que tu es aussi jaloux des autres mecs qui m'approchent.

- Exact.

- … On fait quoi ce soir ?

- Surprise. Rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande à vingt heures, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Oh et ne mange pas avant, aussi.

* * *

Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre pour ce soir ? C'est quand même pas une soirée anodine, enfin je crois. Je suis presque persuadée qu'on va enfin le faire. Ou plutôt qu'on va enfin ne pas être interrompus en plein milieu des préliminaires. Et encore je devrais plutôt dire en plein milieu du début des préliminaires.

- Kyra, je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demande Lily en entrant dans le dortoir.

- Heu, je sais pas quoi mettre.

- C'est pas une raison pour étaler tes vêtements partout.

- Je m'en suis tenue à ma partie du dortoir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ce soir ?

- Elle saute le pas avec Sirius. Et je crois qu'elle sait déjà ce qu'elle va porter. Son problème c'est : qu'est ce qu'elle va mettre en dessous ? révèle Emma.

- Merci Emma, c'est vrai que j'ai besoin que tout le monde sache ça.

- Lily n'est pas tout le monde et j'y peux rien si j'ai compris facilement ce qui te tracassait. T'as qu'à mettre l'ensemble rouge et noir. Tu sais le seul que t'as pas sorti.

- Y a une bonne raison pour ça.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est l'ensemble que James à eu la bonne idée de m'offrir à Noël, avoue-je en rougissant légèrement.

- Raison de plus, c'est un garçon et il a bon goût.

- Je sais, c'est ce que Sirius a dit.

- Haha ! Arrête de te ronger les sangs alors. A moins que ce ne soit pas ta taille.

- C'est bien ça le plus gênant. C'est la bonne taille. Comment il a su ?

- Allez habille-toi tu vas être en retard. Sirius sera trop obnubilé par le fait de t'enlever tes vêtements pour réaliser qui te les a offerts, me dit Emma avec un sourire entendu.

- … D'accord, tu m'as convaincue.

Je m'habille rapidement et me dépêche de me rendre à la Salle sur Demande. Sirius sort de la salle au moment où j'arrive dans le couloir, je suis sûre qu'il surveillait mon arrivée sur la carte. Il me sourit doucement et mets sa main sur mes yeux pour me faire rentrer dans la salle. Une douce odeur de cuisine atteint mes narines.

- Je peux regarder maintenant ?

- Oui.

Il retire sa main de devant mes yeux et je découvre une table bien dressée sur laquelle nous attend visiblement un bon repas. Sirius me tire une chaise pour que je m'assois et embrasse ma nuque avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de moi. Le repas se déroule en silence, nous sommes tous deux bien trop occupés à nous dévisager mutuellement pour penser ne serait ce qu'une seconde à faire la conversation. Après le dessert, on s'assoit sur le canapé qui est apparu devant la cheminée et j'imite Sirius qui retire ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de m'installer confortablement dans ses bras.

- Tu es très belle ce soir, murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Merci pour le dîner, c'était délicieux.

- Il faut remercier les elfes de maison pour ça… J'ai entendu dire que tu avais convaincu Lily de passer la soirée avec James.

- Oui, en effet. Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'eux alors que pour une fois on est seuls.

- Parce que justement comme tous nos amis sont occupés, on est sûrs de pas être dérangé, explique-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je me contente de lui sourire puis l'embrasse entourant mes bras autour de ses épaules, une main caressant sa nuque. Il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille me rapprochant de lui, approfondissant le baiser. Je m'installe à califourchon sur ses genoux et déboutonne sa chemise alors que ses mains se faufilent sous mon haut caressant mon dos, mes côtes et mon ventre avant de retourner dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien gorge mais au moment où il allait le faire, il s'arrête et s'éloigne légèrement de moi.

- Mmm, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? grogne-je frustrée.

- Désolé mais d'habitude c'est toujours à ce moment que quelqu'un nous surprend.

- Personne ne viendra aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas intérêt à le faire. Maintenant, embrasse-moi.

Sirius s'exécute avec plaisir et retire mon haut puis il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses, les fait remonter sous ma jupe et les laisse reposer sur mes fesses. Il en profite pour coller un peu plus mon bassin contre le sien et je sens clairement la bosse qui déforme son pantalon contre mon entrejambe. Je bouge légèrement mon bassin, le frottant contre son entrejambe, nous arrachant à tous deux un gémissement. Je le déleste enfin de sa chemise et caresse sa peau douce et chaude descendant lentement vers son pantalon que je détache, il soulève son bassin pour me permettre de le lui retirer. Sirius me relève et me retire ma jupe avant de me porter jusqu'à un lit qui se situe dans un coin de la pièce. Il m'assoit au bord du lit et me retire mes derniers vêtements, il m'allonge et se place au dessus de moi accentuant ses caresses, se faisant de plus en plus audacieux. Plus les minutes passent et plus le désir monte et enfin nous finissons par ne faire plus qu'un.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille lentement dans l'étreinte chaude des bras de Sirius.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Bonjour. Quelle heure il est ?

- Cinq heures, on sera pas en retard pour les cours si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Je dois bien avouer que ça m'inquiétait un peu… Mais ç'aurait pas été grave.

- … On devrait retourner tout de suite au dortoir avant de nous rendormir.

- Bonne idée.

- …

- …

- J'avais pas remarqué que c'était ces sous vêtements là, remarque Sirius après que je les ai enfilés.

- Et bien si, ça te dérange ?

- Au contraire, James les a achetés parce que j'avais laissé échapper que je te verrais bien dedans. Et en effet, tu es très sexy avec, annonce-t-il en m'enlaçant étroitement dans ses bras posant une main sur mes fesses.

- Sirius ! m'exclame-je en rougissant. C'est pas le moment là, je suis en train de me rhabiller.

- Je profite juste un peu, explique-t-il en souriant largement.

Je l'embrasse collant mon corps contre le sien puis m'éloigne pour finir de m'habiller. Sirius grogne légèrement mécontent mais finit par m'imiter et on retourne dans nos dortoirs respectifs même si le chemin est ponctué de quelques arrêts imprévus, soit parce que Russard arrivait, soit tout simplement l'envie urgente de s'embrasser. Mais nous finissons par arriver à bon port.

Je suis réveillé un peu moins de deux heures plus tard par une Lily chantant et dansant joyeusement dans le dortoir.

- Je rêve ou c'est la chanson de Blanche Neige ? demande-je en enregistrant petit à petit les paroles. (Vous savez ? "Un jour mon prince viendra, …")

- Oui, c'est ça, répond Lily.

- C'est qui Blanche Neige ? demande Emma.

- Une héroïne de dessin animé moldu. Ton prince qui viendra, il s'appellerait pas James Potter, par hasard ?

- Si.

- Dans ce cas, n'attend pas plus longtemps, il est déjà là.

- Je sais.

- Ah bon ? Grande nouvelle.

- Il m'a embrassée hier.

- Et tu ne l'as pas giflé ? s'étonne Kate.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il embrasse tellement bien, dit-elle rêveusement.

- Ouah, quel changement. T'as répondu à son baiser, j'espère.

- Pas tout de suite mais oui. Bien sûr que oui.

- Emma, Kate ! Ils sortent enfin ensemble ! m'exclame-je.

- Euh, je sais pas.

- On verra au petit déjeuner.

Et on n'a même pas besoin d'attendre jusque là car à peine arrivé dans la Salle Commune James fond sur Lily et l'attire à lui dans un baiser. Enfin !


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre quatorze : Fin d'année.**

- Tu quoi ?

Mon exclamation s'élève dans la bibliothèque en ce beau jour de fin mai. De l'autre côté de la table, Severus fait la grimace face à ma réaction trop bruyante à son goût.

- Miss Pegasus ! Un peu de tenue, s'il vous plaît. Il y a des personnes qui travaillent ici.

- Désolée Mme Pince.

- …

- C'était quoi ça ? me demande Severus.

- Ma réaction à l'annonce que_

- Non, pas ça. Mme Pince t'adore d'habitude, pourquoi elle a été aussi froide avec toi ?

- Oh, et bien elle m'a dans le collimateur depuis qu'elle nous a surpris avec Sirius en train de s'embrasser dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque.

- C'est pas comme si vous étiez les premiers.

- Oui, enfin disons que le terme exact serait plus peloté qu'embrassé.

- Génial, j'avais pas besoin de cette image mentale. Dit-moi dans quel rayon que je puisse l'éviter à l'avenir.

- Celui des soins aux créatures magiques.

- C'est une bonne chose que je suive pas ce cours. Ça m'aurait embêté de pas pouvoir réviser à une semaine des ASPICs juste parce que tu fais des cochonneries avec ton copain.

- Crétin… Tout ça n'a aucune importance… Tu quoi ? répète-je bien décidée à avoir une réponse.

- Viens, allons en parler ailleurs. Les murs ont des oreilles.

Je suis Severus à travers les couloirs et il nous mène dans le parc près de la lisière de la forêt.

- Y a quelqu'un dans le coin ?

- Comment veux-tu que je sache ?

- Oh s'il te plaît, c'est toujours toi qui te vantes d'avoir un détecteur de personnes intégré.

- T'es pas drôle, tu fais bien partie des seules personnes qui m'écoutent vraiment quand je parle de mes pouvoirs.

- Que veux-tu. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un comme toi. Bon, alors ?

Je laisse tomber les barrières de mon esprit et vérifie s'il n'y a pas d'oreilles malintentionnées qui traînent.

- A part quelques hippogriffes et un sombral qui vole dans le coin, y a personne.

- Bien… Promet-moi de me laisser m'expliquer jusqu'au bout.

- … Promis, dis-je après avoir scruté son visage un moment.

- Je compte rejoindre les rangs du mage noir_

- J'avais bien entendu alors. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est_

- J'ai pas fini Kyra !

- …

- Je suis à Serpentard, tu n'imagines même pas combien de septième année vont le rejoindre ou l'ont même déjà fait. Cette guerre est très loin d'être finie et l'issue est encore incertaine. Si je veux le rejoindre c'est pour_

- Chut ! Viens, quelqu'un approche.

- …

- C'est bon.

- Je compte le rejoindre pour pouvoir le combattre de l'intérieur. On a besoin d'agents double pour réussir à le vaincre.

- …

- Kyra, est ce que_

- Je te crois Severus… Il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore.

- Oui je sais mais je voulais t'en parler d'abord.

- Merci.

- … J'ai un service à te demander.

- Lequel ?

- On ne va plus pouvoir se parler, ni se voir si je veux remonter dans l'estime de mes camarades.

- Je comprends.

- Seulement juste ne plus se parler, ce sera pas suffisant. Il faut qu'ils croient qu'on est plus amis du tout et qu'on ne risque pas de le redevenir;

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il essaye de se servir de moi pour t'atteindre et la seule manière d'y parvenir c'est de faire croire qu'on s'est quitté en très mauvais termes et que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner.

- Tu essayes de me protéger ? demande-je avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr que oui, tu es une de mes seules amies. Peut être même la seule véritable depuis que j'ai perdu Lily. Et puis même si tu ne le réalises pas encore totalement, tu es quelqu'un d'important dans notre communauté et il te voudra ou alors il te fera éliminer. Il s'en chargera même en personne.

- Je sais Severus, je sais et ça me fait peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Black te protégeras toujours, il donnerait sa vie pour toi. J'ai beau le détester, je le respecte pour ça.

- …

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, j'ai juste dit que je le respectais pour un truc, c'est pas exceptionnel.

- Si, ça l'est, rétorque-je en riant. C'est sûr que c'est pas lui qui aurait dis ça.

- Je suis sûr que ton influence finira par le rendre plus tolérant mais pas avant que cette guerre ne soit terminée.

- J'espère car j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse se revoir après. Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait pour convaincre tout le monde que je te déteste ?

* * *

- Allez, on peut le faire, me dit Severus quelques jours après notre discussion, alors que l'on remonte des cachots où se déroulait notre cours de potion.

- J'espère qu'ils vont y croire.

- Ya pas de raison qu'ils n'y croient pas… Tu es sûre de vouloir garder le sujet de dispute qu'on a mis au point.

- Oui, d'un parce que je me voie mal improviser et de deux parce que c'est le sujet le plus probable ou alors il faudrait dévoiler une partie de ton projet pour l'avenir ce qui est impossible.

- Kyra ?

- Oui ?

- Avant que l'on puisse plus se parler je voulais te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour ce que tu fais en ce moment.

- Ce n'est rien. Merci aussi à ce compte là.

- C'était un plaisir… Essaye de pas frapper trop fort quand même quand on en arrivera à la gifle.

- Il faudra bien que ce soit crédible.

- …

- …

- …

- Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ? m'exclame-je outrée alors que l'on passe les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, il se sert de toi uniquement pour rendre ses parents encore plus furieux.

- Ce n'est pas comme si leur avis comptait pour lui ! Je croyais qu'on était amis et tu viens me dire des choses horribles et impensables sur celui que j'aime.

- C'est justement parce qu'on est amis que je le fais ! Il se sert de toi et tu ne le vois même pas ! Tu mérites bien mieux que lui !

- Ah oui, et tu es qui pour savoir mieux que moi ce que je mérite ? Je l'aime, il m'aime, et tu n'as aucun droit de venir nier cette vérité !

- Ouvre les yeux ! Il se sert de toi. Il est avec toi pour le prestige que t'apportent tes pouvoirs !

- Non Rogue, c'est toi qui es ami avec moi pour mes pouvoirs ! Pas lui !

- Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ?

- C'est tout simplement la vérité, rétorque-je tristement.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire ! m'exclame-je en le giflant violement. C'est fini. Ne compte plus sur mon amitié, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Et maintenant va rejoindre tes petits copains Serpentard.

Je m'éloigne de Severus (sa joue est écarlate, j'ai pas senti ma force) la mort dans l'âme et retenant difficilement mes larmes. Mes amis me regardent avec des yeux ronds tandis que je m'assois avec eux.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande Kyle.

- C'était pas assez clair ? rétorque-je mauvaise. On aurait peut être du crier plus fort histoire qu'on nous entende jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

- Kyra, ça va aller ? s'inquiète Lily.

- Oui Lily, ça va aller. J'ai pas faim, je vais faire un tour.

* * *

- Kyra, m'interpelle Sirius en me rejoignant. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'il te plaît, dis le moi.

- Il m'a dit que tu te servais de moi et que je méritais mieux, etc. Il ne supporte pas que je puisse sortir avec son pire ennemi alors il a tenté de me persuader que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi. Il n'a fait que me blesser et rompre notre amitié.

- Kyra, je ne veux pas te vexer mais je t'avais dit qu'il ne méritait pas ton amitié. Un véritable ami aurait accepté notre relation.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, rétorque-je hautaine. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as jamais accepté que je sois amie avec lui.

- Je ne l'ai certes pas accepté mais je ne t'ai jamais fait de crise en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Et j'ai arrêté de te dire que c'était une mauvaise idée quand j'ai compris que tu avais confiance en lui. Je suis triste pour toi qu'il ne se soit pas montré digne de cette confiance.

- Il en est digne Sirius.

- Il a essayé de te monter la tête contre moi !

- Il a ses raisons ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en prendre à lui ! Sa vie est infernale à cause de toi !

- C'est un futur Mangemort en puissance comme tous ses petits camarades Serpentard !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Bien sûr que si ! Mon père en est un ! Ma mère est dévouée à la cause de ce mage noir, tout comme le reste de ma famille !

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais Sirius.

- De quoi alors ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire mais sache que je sais juger les gens et que je ne me trompe jamais.

- Mais Kyra, ce qui vient de se passer en est une preuve. Tu l'as mal jugé et je t'avais prévenue.

- Sirius, tu ne vois pas que ça me brise le cœur d'avoir perdu cette amitié ? Ce n'est pas avec des "je te l'avais bien dis" que tu vas m'aider. J'ai besoin de toi pour réussir à traverser ça… Je t'en pris.

- Oh Kyra, je suis désolé. Je suis trop stupide.

- Je te le fais pas dire, murmure-je en riant légèrement malgré les larmes qui commencent à couler sur mes joues.

Sirius me serre dans ses bras et je laisse enfin libre cours à mon chagrin.

- Chut, ça va aller mon ange. Je suis là. Je te laisserais jamais toute seule. Je ferais tout pour pouvoir continuer à te voir sourire et à t'entendre rire… Je… Je t'aime.

C'est la toute première fois qu'il arrive à le dire.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il caresse distraitement mon dos et mes cheveux comme toujours lorsqu'il cherche à me consoler ou à me rassurer. Comme ce jour en début d'année où la réaction de Peter m'avait tant blessée. Aujourd'hui je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui m'acceptera malgré ce que je suis. Et qui restera à mes côtés même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Je me blottis un peu plus dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante des bras de Sirius, mes larmes se tarissant petit à petit. Puis après un moment, je relève la tête vers lui et lui souris timidement avant de l'embrasser. Un baiser chaste et tendre, plein de promesses pour l'avenir.

- Driiiiiiiiiiiiing !

- Allez, viens, murmure Sirius contre mes lèvres. C'est notre toute dernière heure de cours à Poudlard.

En effet, la semaine suivante nous passons nos ASPICs. Plus qu'une semaine à Poudlard, ça me rend triste et nostalgique. J'entrelace mes doigts avec ceux de Sirius et nous nous dirigeons vers le château en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard.


	16. épilogue

**Epilogue.**

Je viens de finir mes valises et je décide de sortir dans le parc profiter de cette fin d'après midi ensoleillée. La toute dernière à Poudlard. Demain, nous prendrons le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois ; pour ne plus jamais revenir ici. En marchant jusqu'au parc, je me souviens des moments forts de ces sept dernières années. Les rencontres qui ont eu lieu entre amitié, haine et amour ; les cours, les blagues, les bêtises et dans un registre beaucoup moins gai les récentes séparations et la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

- Kyra ?

- Oui ? demande-je sans me retourner.

- Tu vas bien ? me demande Sirius inquiet.

- Oui. Je suis juste un peu nostalgique de quitter tout ça, dis-je en faisant un geste du bras.

- Moi aussi, ça me rend triste, dit-il en se plaçant derrière moi et en me serrant contre lui. Il est tellement beau, murmure-t-il en regardant le château.

- Oui, il m'a toujours impressionnée surtout le jour de la rentrée en première année.

- Pour moi, il a toujours signifié liberté. J'étais enfin débarrassé de ma famille.

- J'aimerais que ça continue encore un peu mais malheureusement les années Poudlard n'étaient pas censées durer pour l'éternité.

- C'est un nouveau voyage qui commence. L'avantage c'est qu'on sera plus surveillés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, plus de couvre feu, _

- Je t'aime.

- … Moi aussi, je t'aime. Même si je vois pas le rapport avec la conversation.

- Y en a pas. J'avais juste envie de te le dire.

- Dis Kyra. Tu sais mon oncle Alphard m'a légué toute sa fortune en mourrant. Un très joli pactole. Je compte m'acheter un appart dans Londres, pas trop loin de l'école d'Aurors, pour arrêter de squatter chez les parents de James. Et je sais que ton école est pas loin de la mienne, alors je me disais que ça serait moins fatiguant pour toi si… tu vivais aussi à Londres…

- Sirius. Tu es en train de me proposer qu'on vive ensemble ? demande-je en me retournant dans ses bras.

- Euh… Oui. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui, Sirius ! … Faudra juste convaincre papa. Mais pas de problème ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! hurle-je en sautillant comme une folle et en ponctuant chaque "je t'aime" d'un baiser.

Sirius part d'un grand éclat de rire et me fait tournoyer dans les airs. Après m'avoir reposée par terre, on reste un moment silencieux à contempler Poudlard. Puis l'horloge sonne me rappelant l'heure.

- Siri, il faut que j'y aille, Dumbledore veut me voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, je te dirais tout à l'heure. Bye. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime mon ange.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois puis cours jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Toc toc toc.

- Entrez Miss Pegasus.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Asseyez-vous… Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoquée.

- Un peu, oui.

- Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- En effet professeur.

- Vous prévoyez d'en faire partie à votre sortie de Poudlard ?

- Oui monsieur. Tout comme mes amis.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser pour vous protéger. Vos pouvoirs font de vous quelqu'un de particulièrement recherchée par Voldemort. Travailler pour l'Ordre serait trop dangereux pour vous et pour l'Ordre en lui-même. Vous me comprenez, j'espère ?

- Oui monsieur, je comprends.

- Bien. Je suis désolé, Miss Pegasus.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être professeur, vous ne faites que me protéger. Je savais déjà ce qui m'attendait en sortant de Poudlard.

- Vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos amis Miss Pegasus.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir… Une dernière chose Kyra.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Si jamais, un jour, vous avez besoin d'aide ou d'un refuge et que vous ne savez pas à qui vous adressez, sachez que les portes de Poudlard vous seront toujours ouvertes.

- Merci beaucoup professeur. Au revoir.

Je resors du bureau de Dumbledore et retourne à la salle commune profiter de la fin de cette dernière journée à Poudlard. Et le lendemain alors que je regarde Poudlard s'éloigner par la fenêtre du train, je ne m'imaginais pas que j'y reviendrais aussi tôt et surtout pas dans ces circonstances. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Fin.


End file.
